Neighbors
by OrganicGangster
Summary: Sam promised that Blaine would never let anyone hurt him, but what happens when the person who finally does is out of Sam's control?
1. New Neighbor

-Neighbors-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Sam, Blaine or anything/anyone here. If I did, that would be pretty awesome. And I would be incredibly rich. **

**Chapter 1**

_Sam_

The sun hit Sam's face more directly than he had originally intended. Making a feeble attempt to evade the sunlight, Sam squinted, as he pulled himself from the warm embrace of his bedsheets. His muscles still burned from football tryouts the day before. Being the new kid from Tennessee, Sam really wanted people to take him seriously in Ohio, and perceive him as popular; football was the only way to do that. Ignoring his flaming muscles, Sam shuffled to the bathroom in his Spiderman pajama bottoms

As soon as Sam opened the bedroom door, his mom yelled for him, from what he assumed was the kitchen, "Samuel, make sure you hurry up sweetheart! We have to greet the new neighbors!"

Sam's mother, Mary, was anxious to meet the new neighbors. Though her heart was in the right place and her intentions were genuine, Sam was less than willing to put on such a charade for people he didn't care to get to know. Mrs. Evans was only trying to help her son open up and meet some people before he started school at McKinley, but he simply was not ready for it all. To get out of the dreadful meet and greet, Sam decided he would tell his mother a minuscule white lie to get away for a while. Once he was able to make up a decent enough excuse, Sam planned to spend the day at a local comic book store, escaping into his fantasies. As much as he wanted to try for his mother, Sam just needed more time to figure himself out before being put on display.

When Sam arrived in the bathroom he looked in the mirror and discovered that he was a mess. His bright blonde hair was sticking up at almost every end possible, his blue eyes were incredibly bloodshot and he had bruises all over his chest and arms from tryouts yesterday.

"Damn." he whispered examining the numerous bruises on his torso. He knew that today was going to a rough one and the last thing that Sore Samuel wanted to do was pretend to be nice to people he would most likely never speak to again.

After concluding that nothing could be done about the purple and blue splotches on his body he forced himself into a shower. The hot water did miracles for his muscles but he envisioned about two more showers tonight to try and soothe them before even attempting to sleep.

After dressing in a simple green and white shirt and jeans, Sam made his way downstairs. He had barely reached the bottom of the staircase when the doorbell rang. Sam halted and sighed deeply to himself.

"Got it!" he shouted to his mother in the kitchen. In one swift move he opened the door to find a rather short guy about his age, with jet black hair that was combed back, and the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi! My name is Blaine Anderson and my parents and I just moved in next door?" Sam mentally noted that the last part sounded like a question. Blaine Anderson stuck out his hand.

Before Sam could even begin to think about reacting, his mother was at the door. "Hello there!" she said brightly and intercepted his hand. "My name is Mary Evans. It is so wonderful to meet you!"

"You as well, ma'am," Blaine responded politely, smile still quite intact.

"Oh," Sam's mother blushed. "You are so proper. Call me Mary! Please, come in!" she said extending her hand beside her.

"Why thank you Mrs. Evans." Before Sam could process what was happening Blaine Anderson was sitting in his living room with that big smile still plastered on his face. Sam took a seat to the left of his mother and began to study the intruder in his house.

Blaine was probably around Sam's age. In Sam's opinion Blaine dressed really weird, but at the same time he was dressed really nice. It was an odd combination. Sam couldn't help but notice the giant green bow tie strapped around his neck and the last time Sam saw a grey cardigan on a person, it was his Grandpa.

Sam was looking the stranger up and down when he found hazel eyes looking directly at him. Sam felt like Blaine knew everything about him in one single look. His eyes were filled with wisdom and heartache, acceptance and denial, truth and lies. The world flew away around Sam in less than a second. His body felt like he had licked a battery. He felt goosebumps forming on his arms. Sam's mothers nudge to the ribs forced him out of his trance.

Sam didn't grasp what was happening until about 25 seconds after his mothers sharp elbows met his ribcage. Blaine Anderson was awaiting a response to an unknown question.

"Sorry." he mumbled, "What happened?"

His mother pursed her lips. "I was just telling Blaine here that you start at McKinley in August as well. I seems as though you both are in the same grade." she looked at him expectantly, possibly expecting a huge celebration at Sam's end.

"Oh... Nice." was all Sam could muster at that moment. He looked down at his arm thankful to see the goosebumps had disappeared, but his heartbeat still was much too fast.

At that moment Sam couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. His mother went back to entertaining Blaine, babbling about something Sam could care less about. He looked at Blaine again, but this time his gaze wasn't met. Sam watched Blaine's mouth as he responded so politely to his mothers insignificant questions. His lips looked so soft and the way they formed the words entranced Sam.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Sam thought. _I shouldn't be looking at his mouth and thinking about his lips. This isn't how I'm supposed to look at other guys when they talk._

"Well it was nice meeting you Blaine." Sam blurted out. "If you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work." Sam stood up so fast he had no time to find his equilibrium and almost fell.

"I should be taking off anyways." Blaine unexpectedly responded. Sam stopped his movement immediately. "Those boxes aren't going to move themselves." Mary Evans laughed way too hard at the lame joke and Sam rolled his eyes."It was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Evans" Blaine Anderson Took Mary's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top.

"Of course dear. Our home is always open to you." she half giggled.

"Nice to meet you Sam." Blaine Anderson said to Sam and offered out his hand.

"Anytime." Sam avoided his eyes, but reached out to shake his hand.

The very second their hands touched Sam's entire body went numb. He felt as though he was the static on a television without reception. Their contact couldn't have lasted for more than fifteen seconds, but to Sam it lasted forever. He was waiting for cardiac arrest to take hold of him because he was sure his heart had stopped beating.

Finally Blaine broke the contact and turned on his heel and left. As soon as the door quietly closed Mary turned on her son, face red with anger.

"Samuel Evans! You were incredibly rude to that nice boy!" Her voice was much louder than Sam expected, but he did not move. His body was frozen, his mind was too full for him to comprehend and trying to sort it out at this point was going to take a much quieter environment.

"Yeah. Sorry mom" Sam half responded finally. "Won't happen again."

"I sure hope not." she barked and went back into the kitchen mumbling to herself about lack of respect an ungratefulness.

Sam ran to his room, skipping three stairs at a time and shut the door, careful as to not slam it and further anger his mother.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far! Read and review! :D**


	2. Facebook Stalking

**Chapter 2**

_Blaine_

**Disclaimer: Same as before. No ownership. D: No money. D: NO BLAINE! D: **

As Blaine exited the Evans home he shut the door as quietly as he could, and as soon as the lock clicked he could hear Mrs. Evans yelling at Sam about being rude or something. Blaine's mind was a flurry of intricate and fuzzy thoughts. He yearned to know as much as he possibly could about Sam Evans. He was far too quiet during their brief meeting, but every so often Blaine caught Sam's eyes dart to his mouth. The whole situation was odd to Blaine.

Blaine walked like zombie next door to his new home. Blaine liked the home. It definitely wasn't as big as the mansion his parents owned before, but it was quaint and justifiable enough for Blaine's taste. Ever since Blaine's father transferred to the law office in Cleveland it was much easier to move to Lima, which was only a half hour away compared to the two hour drive from his old house. Blaine was sad to leave his old life at Dalton. He was the star of their Glee Club, The Warblers, his best friend of two years was back at Dalton and according to his most interaction with the only person that he was going to be going to school with, Blaine was going to hate it here.

When he walked through the big oak front door he discovered his mother ferociously attacking an unopened box with a box cutter. Her long black hair was delicately tucked behind her left ear and she intently focused on the items in which the box contained. She ignored his entrance. Blaine spoke first.

"Hi."

She didn't even look up at him when she spoke. "How are the neighbors?"

"Lively, but sweet." Blaine responded. After all, Mrs. Evans was almost too excited about Blaine's presence in the house. Mary was nice but, Blaine must admit that it was a rather odd experience. Mrs. Evans was asking about Dalton Academy, what his parents did for a living and pretty much any other minuscule detail that inhabited Blaine's life. He responded as politely as he could but Blaine was honestly kind of overwhelmed with Mrs. Evans' excitement. Besides Blaine was trying to study Sam as much as he could. Something intrigued him about Sam. He hadn't felt this way about someone since Luke.

"They invited me for dinner tonight." Blaine said, which caused his mothers brown, almond shaped eyes to meet his for the first time that day. Her face was riddled with exhaustion and stress from the move. Blaine wanted nothing more than to run over to his mother and give a warm hug, but that chapter of his life was over. There was no way that his mother was going to ever let Blaine touch her. He was lucky to even get a look from her.

Blaine had a strained relationship with his parents since he told them he was gay. His parents were very old school. His father was a lawyer and believed in strictness and order for one to have a successful life. Blaine's mother Viola was a plastic surgeon. When her family moved from Korea years ago she went to an all girls Catholic school and learned that being nice wasn't a way to get to the top. Unfortunately for Blaine, this transgressed into their parenting skills and he and his brother were raised to be polite and successful members of society. Blaine coming out of the closet wasn't really in their blueprints for a perfect family. As soon as the words left Blaine's mouth two years ago, his mother quit speaking to him and his father treated him like he was unwanted garbage on the bottom of his shoe. Eventually his mother spoke to him, but only few words. Vincent was a lost cause to Blaine. After things didn't work out for Blaine at his first high school, his parents sent him to Dalton and were more than unhappy to bring him to Lima. Blaine's parents moved too far out of Dalton's borders and Blaine was now an official member of Lima, and a future student at a public school called McKinley High.

"I do hope that you're planning on going. It would be incredibly rude to not attend." She stated simply, going back to the contents of her box, which appeared to have contained the kitchenware.

"Of course." Blaine responded, his voice almost a whisper putting his hands behind his back and looking down at his shoes. "I like the family- well the two that I met. They have a son named Sam. He's in my grade."

"Mmmhmmm..." It was obvious that Blaine's mother had checked out of the conversation. Blaine was lucky to get this much of her attention.

Blaine turned promptly to his left and walked up the stairs to his new bedroom. His mother hated it when he ran up the stairs. The white walls of his new bedroom greeted him with cold arms. His Patti LuPone and OSU Buckeye posters were propped up against the far wall in poster tubes. His clothes were in black cases hanging on a metal rack like clothes being set up for a fashion show. His bed was riddled with more boxes labeled with various items from Blaine's dorm at Dalton. The only items that were exposed consisted of his laptop and large black desk. His room felt so lonely. Blaine pulled open the blinds at the window and let the warm sunlight invade his bedroom. Just as he was about to turn away something golden caught his eye. Blaine looked closer and saw Sam moving very quickly down the street. He looked back every few seconds, but Blaine had noticed that he hadn't changed his clothes.

_He lied._ Blaine thought.

This was far too confusing for Blaine to properly organize his thoughts. In desperate need of a distraction, Blaine began to move the boxes off of his bed to unpack. Blaine got through two whole boxes when his phone vibrated.

**BLAINE! How's the move going? **Wes had said.

Blaine smiled. It was good to hear from Dalton. **Alright. It's been a long day, but a good one. :) **

****Blaine continued to unpack and talk with Wes. Eventually everything was in place and Blaine felt a little more at ease. Silently congratulating himself on the handwork Blaine jumped on Facebook. Wes, as well as the other boys from Dalton were posting words of encouragement on Blaine's wall. Blaine was sad to leave the school, but as far as he could tell, the Dalton boys were more sad that he had gone. Blaine had no time to answer everyone. He had a reason to get online. Blaine went up to the blue bar at the top of his screen and typed in two words. _**Sam Evans **_

From what Blaine had gathered Sam was undoubtedly straight, and besides it wasn't like Blaine could assist Sam in figuring out his life when Blaine could barely keep his own together. Blaine decided the only way to learn about Sam was do what every other teenager his age did. Blaine went straight to Facebook for to Sam's profile he was 17, he was from some small town called Gatlinburg, Tennessee, he was in love with all things fictional and to Blaine's extreme disappointment he was interested in women. Blaine knew that he had a small crush on Sam. Who didn't? His intense blind hair fell perfectly to his perfect blue eyes, his perfect jumbo lips looked so soft and well taken care of, and his perfect body was just too perfect to be ignored by Blaine's eyes.

This felt different though. He liked Sam, but something else was there. It wasn't a spark, and Blaine wasn't a victim of love at first sight. It wasn't even a negative feeling, but something about Sam drove Blaine crazy and they had only interacted for a few moments.

_Careful Blaine. You know how fast you fall. You're not even in the position for a relationship. _

Almost instantly Blaine became nervous about dinner tonight. If one brief meeting with Sam did this to Blaine what was going to happen tonight? Blaine saw Sam's reaction from the handshake. Something happened. Sam froze and stared at the ground. It actually looked as though he was going to vomit. Was Sam aware of all of the things Blaine was thinking at that exact moment? Or, did Sam realize that Blaine was gay and find it repulsive?

_This is Ohio after all..._ Blaine thought, slowly losing more and more hope further depressing himself.

He decided to distance himself from Sam that night. If Sam was going to be uncomfortable around him, Blaine didn't want to do anything to make more enemies before he had even began school. After dinner Blaine would avoid Sam at all costs. Blaine leaned back and surveyed the room around him. His bedroom looked good to him. Blaine looked at the clock, closed out of Facebook, and decided it was time to get ready for dinner.

**Once again, Reviews are gold! **


	3. Comics

**Chapter 3**

_Sam_

**Disclaimer: No Blaine. No Sam. No Glee. D: **_  
><em>

Sam was beyond infuriated. How the hell could his mother even begin to think that inviting Blaine to dinner was a good idea? His mother had gone to drastic measures to get Sam some friends before, but never did he think that his mother would go this far. The last person he wanted to see was Blaine right now. Sam had no time to even leave the house to go and escape to the sanctuary of the comic book store before his mother dropped the bomb. Blaine made him feel weird, and at this point Sam was not a fan. He wanted to have more time to get his thoughts together before Blaine was thrown at him again. Blaine's voice rang in his ears,

_" Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson..."_

Sam shook his head, trying to make the voice leave. Sam knew that this was how he felt about girls. He remembered back in third grade when he met Molly Mills. Every time she walked into the room Sam got instantly nervous and when she spoke to him he could barely form a word. Sam chuckled to himself.

_If Molly could see me now… _He thought to himself.

That's exactly how Blaine made him feel though. Every time his face flashed into Sam's head his heart started to race and his breaths became shallow. This was not right. Blaine was a boy and Sam knew that he wasn't supposed to feel this way about boys. It was wrong. Sam liked girls. He was sure of it. He had a crush on Zoe Saldana since Star Trek came out.

The city bus squeaked up to where Sam was standing at sudden notice. The smell of gasoline attacked his nostrils and hot, sticky air encased him. When the doors snapped open Sam smiled to the less than enthusiastic bus driver who just looked at him lazily in response. He slipped his change into the coin machine and before Sam could even look for a seat the bus lurched forward, almost knocking him off balance.

Sam found an empty seat right and shuffled towards it, trying not to fall.

_Has Blaine affected my walking now too? _Sam laughed at his lame internal joke, but quickly retracted the thought. _NO! No thinking about Blaine. I have to get my head right and figure out how to deal with dinner. _

He sat in the seat closest to the window, eyes fixated on nothing. Sam enjoyed sitting next to the window in any vehicle. He liked seeing the objects outside blur past him. It was therapeutic in a strange kind of way. Behind the glass window of the bus Sam was locked away from the rest of the world. Every problem outside was left just there. For the first time that day Sam's mind was empty; It was just him, John Mellencamp in his ears, and twenty strangers.

The bus stopped a few times, but Sam wasn't paying enough attention to actually care. He just sat there, looking at blurs of nothing that whizzed by, and letting Mellencamp take over his brain.

_I woke up today._

_Everything is on my shoulders._

_I never told her._

_Such emotional love._

_I hear what you say._

_Yes I owe ya._

_But I don´t know ya._

_And I smash soldiers with love._

_I´ll come there today._

_To your station._

_It´s recreation._

_This passing notion of love._

_Is crossing oceans above._

_Such emotional love._

_Such emotional love._

Suddenly the bus cam to a screeching halt. Sam snapped his head forward to see what was happening.

"Last stop. Everyone off." the bus driver groaned looking directly at Sam, who was just now realizing that he was the only person on the bus.

Sam felt his face and ears get red with embarrassment. He was so lost in his own world that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. Sam grabbed his backpack and kept his eyes to the ground as he left the bus. As soon as his feet hit the concrete his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Sam's mother.

**Don't forget to be home by 5. I need you showered, dressed and smiling by 6. Do not be late.**

Sam could feel the venom in her voice through the words. He might be unhappy about dinner, but he would never cross his mother. She was scarier than The Hulk when she got angry and the one thing everyone knows about the Hulk is you never make him angry.

Sam didn't respond to his mother, he wanted to send a point. Instead he walked up to the mall, evading the people in his way. When he got inside he headed straight for the escalator and down to the bottom floor. After walking for what seemed like forever, Sam finally reached the quiet corner of the mall that Co-mixed Comics and Board Games was located.

This was the only place in the world Sam could be himself, besides his bedroom. Sam walked in, said hello to Larry the owner, and went straight past the rows and rows of comics to his favorite chair in the back. Sam had spent so much time here since he moved. Here he could ignore the world and get lost in his stories. The dark walls that surrounded him were like a bubble from all the drama he would experience at McKinley. One day Sam remembered coming here without even reading anything. He came here and just sat in the same red chair for hours, looking at nothing.

He pulled out his issue of The Walking Dead started in the place he had last left off. When he was halfway through the book Sam came to a conclusion.

"Blaine is my zombie." he whispered to himself. A guy standing near him at the Star Trek section gave him a weird look. Sam smiled awkwardly.

_This Blaine kid is my zombie. _Sam said internally this time. _I can't bear near him without bad things happening. If I avoid him, I can stay a human. Blaine is my zombie. _

Sam like the idea of Blaine being a Walker. It meant that all the weird feeling Blaine brought on to Sam would disappear and everything would be normal. No Blaine in Sam's life tonight, no more problems. It made perfect sense!

Sam had just closed his book when he felt his phone vibrate again. He put his comic down, sighed and looked at the message. It was from his mother like he suspected

**SAMUEL. Where are you! **

Puzzled Sam checked the time. 5:15. It had been 3 1/2 hours since he got to Co-Mixed.

_Damn. _Sam panicked internally and quickly grabbed his back pack and rushed out of the store towards the bus stop, not even saying goodbye to Larry.

**Alright guys! Sorry it took me so long to get back to writing this, but finals week is always quite the buzzkill. I do hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please don't forget to review it all for me! Positive and negative reviews are always welcome, just try not to be too rough. :D Thanks! **


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. D: I'm not cool enough. D: **

**Chapter 4**

_Blaine_

Blaine was working on his third hour in front of the mirror. Even though he was going to avoid Sam at all costs, a little part of him still wanted to impress him and show him what he was missing out on, because that makes sense right?

_What am I doing? _Blaine thought. _I'm treating him like he's an ex-boyfriend that I want to make jealous. How childish of me. _

Blaine abandoned the fight in his brain when his phone buzzed on the counter. It was a text from Wes and of course he wanted to hang out tonight.

**I cant. D: **Blaine quickly typed back. It took Wes about thirteen seconds to respond.

**Why? **

**Dinner with the new neighbors. **

**Ah, future boyfriend in the works I assume? :) **

Blaine scoffed at the message on the screen and dropped his phone on the counter ignoring him and now, quite irritated. Sam wasn't all Blaine had cracked him up to be earlier that day. Sure he may be attractive, but Blaine had concluded that Sam wasn't his type. Sam was probably a football player, and Blaine knew that more often than not, football players were jerks. Blaine didn't have time for that. Sure, he was a hopeless romantic, but he still had standards. Finally, Blaine decided his hair was presentable enough for Mary Evans' standards. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and decided that he hated his outfit.

After changing six more times and realizing that he just set a whole new record on outfit changes for himself, Blaine ran downstairs in a short sleeved dress shirt, a simple black sweater vest, black slacks and his favorite black and white striped bow tie.

His father was just walking in the door when he reached the landing. Vincent Anderson took one look at his son, shook his head and continued on into his office. Today was not the kind of day Blaine wanted to waste with his father. Blaine had decided long ago that if his father ever wanted to have significance in his life he would at least look him in the eyes or pretend to care about the details of his life.

Blaine grabbed his black dress jacket and left the house. He decided to respond to Wes before heading next door, after all it would be rude not too. Blaine wrote back to Wes as he walked next door. The sun was setting, so there was a warm orange light around Blaine. If he wasn't so wrapped up in things right now Blaine may have stopped to enjoy the sun for a moment and clam his already intense nerves.

**No Wesley. In fact, I'm sure Samuel hates me. Today when I shook his hand he looked like he was about to find the closest butcher knife and end his misery. **

Before Blaine had even reached the door to Sam's house Wes had responded.

**What? Did he even speak to you? **

**I think his mother had forced him to telepathically. **Blaine laughed at his own text.

_I am so lame. _He thought as he rang the door bell. His nerves started working in overdrive.

It only took a few moments for the door to fly open when Blaine was surprised to see a small blonde boy, with the exact same intense blue eyes that belonged to his big brother.

"Hello nicely dressed guy. I'm Stevie, but I don't want the stuff your selling. I already have enough G.I Joe's." and he smiled beginning to close the door.

"Oh no!" Blaine laughed, putting his hand on the door to stop it. "I'm not here to sell anything bud. Your mom invited me over for dinner tonight."

Right on cue, Blaine heard the sound of heels racing across the wood floor of the Evan's residence and Mary Evans appeared. She was wearing a beautiful, purple pencil dress. Her blonde hair was up in a neat bun and Blaine even spotted pearl earrings to match her necklace. Blaine felt underdressed.

"Hi Blaine!" She said, almost too enthusiastically. "Sorry about that, Stevie was supposed to come and get your coat, but he must've confused your impeccable taste in clothing for that of a salesman." She giggled. Blaine's phone vibrated.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Evans." Blaine responded, turning on his charm. "I am actually quite impressed. Stevie here is a pretty smart guy." He looked directly at Stevie and smiled. _Jesus, he looks like a mini Sam. _

Stevie laughed and Mary invited Blaine inside. "Please make yourself at home; I have to go and make a call. Sam seems to have failed at returning home at the proper time tonight so I must go find out where he is." her voice still kept at the same lighthearted tone, but it still made Blaine nervous for Sam.

_No! No feelings for Sam! He is nothing! _Blaine convinced himself. His phone buzzed again. Wes had responded.

**Haha. Probably. Maybe he's just shy?**

Blaine had considered this possibility. Maybe he was just nervous to meet Blaine, and he had overstepped his boundaries by offering a handshake. The idea was foolish though.

_It was a handshake Blaine. You were being polite. Some people don't like to be touched though. And the look he had! Maybe he was trying to be polite to you. _

**Strangers shake hands all the time. **Blaine responded and replaced his phone is his pocket. At that moment Stevie plopped on the couch next to Blaine.

"Hi." He squeaked.

"Well, hello there." Blaine responded warmly.

"What's your real name? I think Nicely Dressed Guy is not it." Stevie asked.

Blaine's laugh was much louder than he had intended. He felt his face get hot. "Well you are correct, that is not my name. I am Blaine." He stuck out his hand and almost retracted it when he realized what he was doing. Blaine couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction.

Stevie placed his little hand inside Blaine's and shook it very quickly. "I like you Blaine." Stevie announced. "Will you be my friend?"

Blaine's grin got even wider. "Well of course. That would be very cool."

"Yay!" Stevie ran off to celebrate his new friendship. Any trace of anxiety Blaine had when he rang the doorbell was now gone. It seemed as though most of the Evans family was easy enough to get along with. Blaine's phone buzzed.

**Eh. That's true I guess. Maybe he really does hate you. Did you shower before you went over there earlier? **

Blaine chuckled.

**Of course not. I actually just wore the trashcan that was in front of my house and used a dirty diaper as a top hat. Jerk. :) **

Suddenly the door flew open. Blaine whipped his head back to see an out of breath Sam hurriedly trying to close it. As soon as Sam turned around and spotted Blaine on his couch he froze. It instantly got very warm in the house for Blaine. Not saying a word he turned back around and pretended to be answering a message on his phone. Blaine heard Mary's heels click against the wood very quickly. Angry whispering followed and then quick stomping up the stairs.

"It will be just a few more minutes Blaine." Mary said, regaining her composure. Blaine looked back at her, faking a smile.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Evans."

Wes responded again. _Thank you lord. _Blaine almost sang out loud. Wes was the perfect distraction right now.

**Hahaha! Classy Anderson. :D Just be patient with him. Let him come to you. It's not like you're some terrible person. It's going to take some time for him to warm up to you it seems…**

Blaine sighed. He knew Wes was right, but all Blaine wanted to do was pout and stomp about denying the truth like a small child.

**I suppose you're right…**

"Alright sweetie, All ready to go!"Mrs. Evans must have materialized behind Blaine. There was no other explanation as to how she got there so silently. Blaine stood, put his phone back in his pocket and followed Mary to the dining room.

The dining room was beautiful. Blaine had to take a moment to register the intricate chandelier hanging above the big mahogany table where every food imaginable was resting. It looked as though Mary had made an entire Thanksgiving dinner at Blaine's expense. She showed him to an empty seat right next to Stevie. To Blaine's displeasure there was another empty seat next to him and Sam had yet to make another appearance. Mary sat across from him, and Sam's father set on her right looking tired and uncertain. A small blond girl whose bright green eyes barely surpassed the edge of the table, stared at Blaine. He assumed it was Sam's little sister.

Plates were passed around, and food was passed among hands. The Evans family was talking about their days and when asked a question Blaine tried to answer as politely as possible. Blaine was starting to feel self-conscious again. What if he had dropped the plate? Mary obviously spared no expense at making sure everything was perfect just for Blaine. The last thing he needed was to break her good china and wear the food she worked so hard on for the rest of the evening. Just as Blaine had handed Stevie the plate of roast Sam wandered in, face red with embarrassment. Blaine's heart started beating rapidly, and he lost balance on the plate he was holding. Blaine's breathing became erratic and he regained his gold on the plate. Blaine felt his eyes look down at the table.

"Sammy!" Stevie shouted with a big smile on his face. Blaine looked up when he noticed Sam was staring directly at him. Blaine looked down again. It took him a few moments to break his look from Blaine and look at Stevie. Blaine felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hey buddy!" he smiled and appeared to have forced himself to sit down next to Blaine, who put his hands in his lap.

Blaine stared at his food. Suddenly it no longer looked or smelled appetizing anymore. Blain'e didn't know why he agreed to being here tonight. Being so close to Sam made him so nervous, he felt his stomach churn. Avoiding someone Blaine knew he had a connection with was irritating.

As Mary spoke, Blaine was barely listening. It wasn't until he faintly heard his name that he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Evans?" he could barely hear his own voice. It was muffled.

"I was just telling Dwight here about you and Sam going to the same school. Did you get your school schedule yet? Any classes with Sam?"

Blaine panicked. He had totally forgot that he and Sam would be going to the same school, and they both had the possibility of being in at least one class together.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Not yet Mrs. Evans. I didn't even know they were available."

It was so hot to Blaine. He could feel himself sweating profusely.

"They are available every year towards the end of July." she stated. "All you have to do is go online, put in your information and it will pop up for you."

"W-wonderful." Blaine tried to fake excitement.

Sam's dad speaking actually caught Blaine off guard. "Are you gonna join any clubs or sports son?"

"Uh-well…maybe." Blaine stammered. " I haven't really thought about it. I suppose it will be a great way to make some friends."

"No matter." Mary smiled. "Sam will help you out on your first few days. Won't you Sam?" Her voice dropped an entire octave, laced with warning.

Blaine's heart started to beat even faster. He knew he was a goner. His heart was going to explode and he was going to keel over and die. Right there.

"Sure…" Sam drew out the word. It wasn't sarcastic, but almost like he was already devising a plan to get out of it.

Blaine's phone buzzed and his hand shot down to his pocket. He decided this was a good time to escape for a second. He excused himself, and asked for directions to the bathroom.

Once he entered the room he felt instantly better. His heart rate decreased and he was no longer as hot. Blaine took a deep breath. He read the message on his phone. It was Wes.

**What is dearest Samuel's last name?**

This was an odd question to Blaine. His brow furrowed and responded. As soon as he hit the button he automatically regretted this sent a second message.

**DON'T YOU DARE FACEBOOK STALK HIM WESLEY. **

His response took forever. Blaine realized it was because he almost wrote a novel.

**Yelling is rude Blainey. I would never. ;) I was asking because here I am at the mall, minding my own business when I walk into the comic book store. (Don't judge. I was buying Thad a birthday present.) When I notice that there is a particular issue of The Walking Dead that peaks my interest. **

Blaine was still so confused.

**Awesome for you. Why does Sam's last name or myself have to do with this?**

Wes' response made Blaine want to collapse.

**Because that particular issue of The Walking Dead belongs to Sam Evans, and in about 20 minutes, it's going to be on your doorstep. No matter what you're going to have to talk to him. **

**DON'T YOU DARE. Leave it where it is.**

**Make me. I want you two to speak to each other. From my end it sounds like you both are denying your undying love for each other. Or maybe I should bring it to Sam's house and say I found it under your bed? They would believe I'm your brother. :) **

**I hate you so much. **

Blaine was fuming. Wesley loved to make Blaine's life a living hell, but this was seriously crossing the line.

**OOOOOOO. That's all for today! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a really hard time deciding how to properly do this chapter, but I think I finally got it. :D Review, review, review! tell all your friends! Thanks you guys! **


	5. 20 Questions

**Chapter 5**

_Sam_

Dinner had so far been incredibly uncomfortable. Sam's heart rate had been much too high and the last time he was this nervous was when the Na'vi got attacked by human soldiers. Having Blaine in his home was bad enough, having him sit two feet away from Sam was worse. When Blaine returned he looked like someone had run over his dog.

_Don't feel bad for him Sam, don't feel bad. _

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sam's mom asked, an intense look of concern spread across her face. Sam kept his eyes down, trying his best not to feel pity for Blaine. He truly wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to comfort him and tell him it was all going to be okay, but at the same time the very idea of speaking to Blaine seemed disgusting.

"Nothing, I'm alright." Blaine responded quickly as he say down. "I just, uh..." Blaine's eyes darted directly to Sam.

"Sweetheart," Sam's mom started, "I like you a lot so it would be a real shame for that to be tarnished with a lie. You can tell us anything." she ended with a smile.

Sam looked at Blaine in his peripheral vision. His leg was bouncing a mile a minute, his face looked like he was going to cry and he was sweating so much he looked like he had just been attacked with a bottle of baby oil.

"Go on son." Sam's dad mumbled.

"I uh..." Blaine stammered. He looked at his food, and then at Sam again.

"I sent him a text telling him there was a ghost in the house. I was totally kidding Blaine." Sam suddenly heard himself say.

_Worst. Lie. Ever. _Sam thought.

Blaine's stared at Sam. Sam avoided his eyes, but still kept his smile in tact. To make the terrible lie at least kind of convincible, Sam forced a chuckle. "Could Blaine and I be excused?" he added quickly.

Sam stood up quickly, and lucky for him Blaine followed suit. When they got to the living room Sam turned to face Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"That's a terrible lie Samuel." Blaine breathed. He was avoiding looking at Sam in in the eye. "Actually…."

"Spit it out Anderson." Sam was losing his patience.

Blaine hesitated still. It was like he was debating on lying or not. When he finally started speaking he spoke slowly, almost like he was afraid Sam was going to punch him. "I got a text from my friend Wes. He said that he found a copy of your comic book at the mall today. He said he was going to pretend I was hiding it under my bed when he brought it here…." Blaine sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Why would he say that?'' Sam asked. None of this was making any sense. Sam was missing something.

"Because I told him you hated me and Wes likes to fuck with me." Blaine said in a quiet voice. "Sorry for the language…" he added.

_Blaine thinks I hate him? But, that doesn't make any sense…..well I guess it could. I wasn't exactly nice to him, but hating him is the last thing I want to do. _Sam thought.

"I don't hate you dude." Sam said shortly.

Blaine's head shot up.

_Don't look into his eyes. Look at his mouth! Awe….. those lips…. NO DAMMIT. _Sam looked at the ground.

"You don't hate me?" Blaine looked like he was going to faint.

"No." Sam said quickly. "Sit down. You look like you're going to fall down at any second."

Blaine walked to the couch and sank deep into the cushions. He put his hand on his forehead like Sam's dad did when he was stressed or kept standing in the same spot. There was no way he was going to risk accidentally touching Blaine. The last time he made that mistake his mind was all over the place. Sam had finally somewhat organized his thoughts.

After a few seconds Sam spoke again, still looking at the carpet. "Why do you think I hate you?"

Blaine didn't answer at first, but very slowly he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Because I'm gay."

"Of course not." Sam dismissed the accusation with a wave without a thought. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean I hate you. There must be another reason you would think that." Blaine looked up, but Sam refused to look at knew Blaine wasn't stupid. Blaine was aware that Sam knew he was hiding something. Sam was determined to find out what the big secret was.

"No. The way you reacted when we shook hands made it seem like you wanted to kill yourself."

"Sam! Blaine! Dinner is still on the table!" Sam's mother called from the other room just as Sam opened his mouth to respond. Sam had forgotten about dinner. He looked towards the kitchen.

"We know mom, I'm just gonna take Blaine home, he doesn't look well."

"Okay sweetie. Be home soon. Goodbye Blaine, I hope you feel better." her voice said with a tinge of annoyance. Mom was now officially pissed.

"Come on." Sam said.

"But I feel fine…." Blaine argued.

"Lies." Sam said sternly. "You have been nervous since the very second you got here and you look like you are going to have a heart attack." Sam finalized.

After about five minutes of Blaine denying he wasn't alight, he finally succumbed to Sam's words and led the way out the front door. Sam grabbed Blaine's jacket, and as he slung it over his shoulder, Sam caught a whiff of Blaine's cologne that was till attached to it.

_Jesus..._Sam thought, intoxicated by the smell. He tried to ignore it as Blaine walked further away. He hurriedly shut the door, maybe slamming it a little. When he got outside Sam saw that Blaine was slumping across the lawn towards his house.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen either." Sam said as he walked quickly to catch up to Blaine, looking behind at a tree behind him. "I cannot send you home like that. Your parents would murder me."

"You don't even know my parents." Blaine mumbled.

"Exactly. Not happening."

Blaine sighed dramatically, recognizing his defeat. "Fine. Where to?"

"There's a park about a half a mile behind your house. Lets go there. This conversation cannot just end there." Sam decided and started walking north.

"Fine." Blaine repeated. He sounded annoyed. Sam could't blame him. If he were in Blaine's position he wouldn't like Sam very much right now either.

Sam led the way. They walked through neighborhoods of houses that were either still enjoying their dinner or just finishing up. The air was a little cold, but not anything Sam wasn't used to by now. In Tennessee it would be so hot at this time of night in the summer that Sam would never leave the house unless he needed to. Sam was checking behind him every few seconds to make sure Blaine hadn't collapsed behind him. That was the last thing Sam needed. To his pleasure, he found that Blaine was simply entranced by everything around him. Sam smiled. Blaine was indeed something that peaked Sam's interests. Something about him made Sam want to be around him forever. He felt like Blaine was important. Sam led them through a small path surrounded by dark trees. He adjusted Blaine's jacket over his shoulder and looked back to see that Blaine's shadow had stopped in his tracks. His body was rigid, and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Alright there?" Sam asked, trying to make his tone lighter.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked. He sounded terrified. "Why are you taking me to an empty park this late at night?" Sam said, still trying to see Blaine's face in the darkness. When Sam took a few steps forward, Blaine took a few steps back.

"What?" Sam walked forward a little more.

"Stop." Blaine almost yelled as he took a couple more steps back. "Don't come any closer."

Sam stopped dead. His heart was beating incredibly fast again. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"ANSWER ME." Blaine yelled, his voice reverberated off off the trees around him. Now he wasn't scared. Blaine was beyond furious. His mood had shifted so fast.

Sweat was collecting on Sam's forehead. "So we can talk." He said slowly.

"You're lying to me." Blaine accused. "You're going to jump me."

"What?" Sam was shocked. Hadn't he already expressed that he didn't hate Blaine? "Why would you think that I'm going to jump you? I mean, I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you but-"

"I'm not stupid Samuel." Blaine's voice was like venom as he cut Sam off. "You're going to jump me because I'm gay. I'm not going to fall for the same act twice." Sam was confused now. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shot to the ground. Why would Blaine think this? What act wasn't he falling for again? Blaine started to quickly walk away wit ha scoff.

"Blaine stop. Blaine!" Sam called after him. Blaine didn't know the way back. Sam couldn't let him get lost, and he really wanted to finish their conversation from the living room. "BLAINE ANDERSON! STOP AND LISTEN TO ME GODDAMMIT!" Sam yelled, his voice annoyed.

Blaine stopped, but didn't look back.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blaine." Sam said, lowering his voice and walking towards Blaine's silhouette. "I will never hurt you. I promise."

It was silent for a full minute. "Promise?" Blaine said, his voice calm again.

"I promise. I don't break promises." Sam responded. "Can we go to the park?"

"….Yes." Blaine breathed, almost to where Sam couldn't hear him. Blaine turned around, and walked towards Sam, finally catching up to him and stopping to his left looking straight ahead. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions Samuel. It was very rude of me."

"Don't worry about it man. I'm not mad." Sam smiled as he looked at at Blaine's face for the first time all night. His heart sank. Blaine's face was red and streaked with tears.

_I made him cry. _Sam thought. _I made him feel unsafe and I brought up bad memories. It's my fault I made him so upset. _

"Blaine…..I'm so sorry…" Sam said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Blaine said stiffly. "Shall we?"

"Uh..yeah." Sam started forward.

_I'm so stupid. I should have just taken him home. I never should have bothered him about the text. I should have just let him deal with my mother alone. I should have stayed quiet and he wouldn't have cried. I'm such a jackass. _

After about five more minutes of silent walking Sam and Blaine reached the small park. It was right in the middle of a huge field that was surrounded by some housing development. Sam loved this place. No one ever came here, so it was a quiet place that Sam could go to clear his head and figure out his life when everything became too much. It was a place that was filled with innocence and it kept all of the problems of the world at bay.

Sam walked to the edge of the sand, where the swings proudly stood and turned to face Blaine. "I do not hate you Blaine."

"Fine." Blaine's voice was low, his face was blank, his eyes were looking at nothing and his breathing was slow. Blaine had calmed down, but he was still a mess.

_He still mad at me_. "Sit down. Let's play a game." Blaine looked at Sam as laid Blaine's jacket on one of the swings. Blaine's eyes followed him as returned and sat on the grass below him. Sam avoided his eyes, but Sam could still see the confusion oh his face.

"What?"

"Sit down." He repeated. "We're going to play a game." Sam said simply, trying to lighten the mood. Blaine looked at him for a minute like he was insane. After a few moments he sat down right next to Sam.

"We're going to play twenty questions." Sam announced as he smiled at Blaine, who was still looking down and picking small pieces of grass out of the ground. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes." Blaine responded quietly.

"So you know, no lying no matter what. Any question is open and each person can only ask twenty questions?" Sam kept a lighthearted tone.

"Yes, Samuel." Blaine said using Sam's full name. Normally Sam hated it when people called him Samuel. Only his mother called him that, but he like the way it sounded when Blaine said it for some reason, even if he sounded like one of the Borgs from Star Trek.

"Good, I'll go first. Why are you so upset?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Sam while he fumbled with a piece of grass in his hand. "Currently I'm the most angry at myself for overreacting so intensely. I shouldn't have down that to you."

Sam considered this for a moment. "Why-

"Oh no Samuel." Blaine said quietly as he looked back down at the ground. "It's my turn. You can't cheat."

Sam laughed, which he saw put a smile on Blaine's lips. "True. Go on."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, when he finally spoke his voice was small. "Did you mean what you said? You would never hurt me?" Blaine looked at him, his eyes finally meeting Sam's for the first time that night. The world around Sam didn't exist anymore. Blaine's red eyes, filled with sadness and hope were all that mattered to Sam. Blaine was looking into his eyes, making sure that the promise Sam had made earlier was a promise Sam was prepared to keep.

"Yes." Sam whispered. "I swear on my life, I will never hurt you, or will I let anyone to ever hurt you." Sam meant it to. He felt protective of Blaine and the very thought of someone trying to hurt him made Sam angry.

"Oh." Blaine said quietly looking back down.

"Blaine." Sam said, regathering Blaine's attention. " I mean it. No one will ever hurt you as long as I am around."

"Thank you Samuel." Blaine said, and he returned to the patch of grass in front of him that was slowly thinning out.

"Why did you think I was going to jump you?" Sam asked as he watched Blaine terrorizing the landscape in front of him. He automatically regretted the question.

_I shouldn't have asked. That's personal. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. _

"Never mind." Sam tried to retract his question. "That's none of my business. You don't have to answer. I'm sorry." Sam's ears felt hot. He felt embarrassed.

Blaine didn't move. He just stared at the ground still, after what felt like forever Blaine finally answered. "It's fine. Stories are in the past." Blaine took a deep breath. "When I was a freshmen in high school I had come out publicly at my old school, being gay wasn't really something people were too open about. There was this boy that I had felt enamored with. His name was Luke and I knew he was gay. I asked Luke to the Sadie Hawkin's dance later on in the year. He agreed and when we showed up to the gym holding hands, these kids from the swim team called us all kinds of terrible names. Eventually we just left, and they followed us." Sam's heart was breaking. He could feel it. His breathing had become labored. Blaine still looked at the ground, but he wasn't playing with the grass anymore. "Luke and I went behind the gym and shared a kiss, and the swimmers saw us. They told one of their friends I had never seen to take us to the middle of the football field. He had claimed he wanted to talk to us. By the time Luke and I figured out what was happening they had jumped us." Blaine stood and lifted his shirt. On Blaine's left side Sam could see a scar that was about three inches wide. "They pulled out a knife stabbed me right here." He pointed at the scar. "Then I passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital and my parents transferred me to Dalton." Blaine sat back down cross legged. "After since that happened I get nervous when people take me to places I don't know."

"I'm so sorry Blaine…" Sam wanted to cry. His heart hurt for Blaine, but then he felt angry. He wanted to find these kids and beat the holy hell out of them. How could someone hurt Blaine?

"Don't be." Blaine whispered. "It already happened. I learned a long time ago that feeling sorry for yourself about things that happened in the past is incredibly unprogressive. That made me stronger. Tonight when I fully realized you were taking me to san unfamiliar location to talk to me it brought up a copious amount of bad memories, and I overreacted. I am truly sorry Samuel."

Sam couldn't believe that Blaine was apologizing to him. "What, no! Don't apologize to me! I should be saying sorry to you!" Blaine's head shot up. "I messed up on this one. I should have asked if you wanted to come here instead of making you." Sam was talking very fast. He couldn't help it. Sam didn't know enough words in the English language to express how sorry he was.

Blaine chuckled. "How about we agree that the both of us are sorry?" He said.

"Deal, but that totally counts as your question." Blaine laughed, which brought a huge grin to Sam's lips.

"Alright." Blaine said, still half chuckling.

"Why did you agree to come to dinner?" Sam asked.

"Because it would have been very rude of me to deny your mother. She seemed so excited. Manners Samuel."

Sam accepted the answer. "Your turn."

Blaine considered questions for a moment before finally deciding on one. "What is your favorite color, favorite movie, favorite TV show and favorite book."

"What? That's like 65 questions!" Sam almost shouted.

"Ah, no it is not." Blaine said, laughing. Sam's plan was working. Blaine seemed to be in a better mood. "It is 4 questions combined into one. The comma is important."

Sam realized this was in fact true. "Damn you Anderson." Blaine smiled. "Well, My favorite color is blue, my favorite movie is Avatar….what else?"

"Favorite TV show and book." Blaine responded smiling.

"Dr. Who, and pretty much anything by Stan Lee." Sam finished with a smile.

"Stan Lee is not an author Samuel." Blaine said.

"Yeah he is! He helped with Spider-Man, the X-Man, The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Thor-"

Blaine laughed. "Alright! Clearly, I was misinformed."

"I need to teach you a thing or two Anderson." Sam now found himself laughing. Something about Blaine's laugh made him so happy.

"Obviously. I'm holding you to that." Blaine said as he looked at Sam. Sam felt butterflies in his stomach. Sam knew what was happening,but it didn't make sense. He liked girls, but he was falling for Blaine, and he was falling fast. Sam refocused, and went back to the task at hand.

"Why did you agree to come here with me?"

There was silence. All of the color in Blaine's face drained away. He started picking at the grass again.

"Because you intrigue me Samuel Evans. There's something about you that makes me… think too much." Blaine scrunched his eyebrows. "Why did you ask me to come?"

The question hit Sam like a punch in the head. "I uh….. I actually don't know…" Sam tried to think about it more. "I guess I asked because….you intrigue me as well." He looked at Blaine who was staring into his eyes. Sam's body got warm and his heart started racing again. Sam leaned forward and his lips brushed with Blaine's. Blaine's lips were soft, and he tasted like celery. But Sam felt safe, and the world around him was meaningless. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than 15 seconds before Blaine pulled away. His face was full of fear and confusion.

"I have to go." he walked over to the swing set and swooped up his jacket.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Sam began, but he realized it was no use. Sam watched him until he disappeared into the darkness, hoping he would find his way back home.


	6. Pain

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this, except maybe the teachers who I made up out of nowhere. I probably don't own them either. Ah, lets just say I don't. Haha. **_

**Sorry for how long it took guys! As you can probably tell this chapter is bit longer, but I promise it's important. I made a few references to a few different things. The first person to figure out all three gets to send me a topic about any glee character(s) and I'll write a one shot about them. Also never forget to review! It's like cocaine to me! **

**Chapter 6**

_Blaine_

Blaine's alarm was far too loud for it to be that early in the morning.

_Maybe it'll just shut up and I can sleep through it. _Blaine thought as he turned his body away from his clock. Fifteen minutes later it went off again and Blaine changed his mind. There was no way he could deal with that wretched noise any longer.

Blaine swung his body to the left and assaulted his alarm clock, desperately trying to make it be quiet. He looked at the time.

_6:15. Son of a bitch…. _

Blaine rubbed the tired form his eyes. The sunlight was seeping through the window and the birds were singing in a nearby tree. After battling every muscle in his body, Blaine drug himself out of bed and checked his phone. Five missed calls and 22 texts from Sam. Blaine didn't even look at the messages before deleting all of them and pretending the calls never happened. This was routine. Blaine had avoided Sam for the past three weeks. He wasn't really sure how Sam got his number, but part of avoiding someone isn't really asking them how they are contacting you. Blaine had already admitted to himself that it was difficult. Sam was such a genuine guy. Blaine missed him even though he hated himself for it, and Sam's attack on his phone wasn't really helping him. He and Sam kissing was a mistake. BLaine knew what Sam was feeling and Blaine knew it was going to end in such a way that he didn't want to commit himself to something that was doomed to fail.

This morning wasn't like every other. Normally Blaine would sit on the edge of his bed and contemplate answering Sam for about an hour before deciding it wasn't a good move. Today, however, it was Blaine's first day at McKinley, and he was far from excited. He had only met one girl named Tina who went to McKinley, and even though she was nice Blaine was seriously convinced he would never see her again. She was nice enough to him, but she was all over her boyfriend, Michael. Tina did however mention that Blaine should check out their schools Glee Club, which peaked his interests. At Dalton he was head Warbler and it had been far too long since Blaine sang in front of people. He missed performing. He missed how the music would take him away from all of his problems.

Blaine began his morning routine, which this morning included more outfit changes than Lady Gaga at an awards show. After agreeing with his red and navy blue ensemble, that made him a little sad because it reminded him of Dalton, Blaine headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. His mother was standing at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper. She didn't even pay attention to his arrival, and simply pushed him a toasted bagel and cream cheese across the counter.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry. Too nervous." Blaine said, trying to be polite as he dropped his bag into a chair that was close by.

"Is that because football tryouts are today?" Vincent Anderson's booming voice took over the kitchen. Blaine's head snapped around to find his father walking into the kitchen in his nicest suit and tie.

"Uh... Maybe." Blaine lied. Anything he could do to keep his father at bay for a little while longer, Blaine took it.

"Good, it will be nice to go to a football game and be proud of you than be ashamed that you're singing and dancing around like a fairy." Vincent said shortly as he walked over to the counter and grabbed some part of the paper that Blaine;s mother had already finished.

Blaine laughed. It was his only defense mechanism. Some time ago Blaine learned that showing his father how much insults affected him only added fuel to the fire. "That's a new one dad. You should add it to your list of All Time Favorite Insults Against My Son. The fairy bit was my favorite. Have an awesome day." Blaine finished with a smile, grabbed his bag from the chair and left the house, leaving his mother frozen at the counter, wide eyed and horrified and his father steaming.

As he walked out of the door and into the sunlight Blaine was beaming. He never stood up to his father like that before. Normally he just changed the subject or ignored him, but with his recent troubles with Sam and the nerves from school, Blaine was in no mood for his father. Blaine jumped into his giant SUV, and just as he started the engine his happiness was soon depleted. Sam was just closing the door behind him.

_He looks so good today._ Blaine's brain told him, but he tried to ignore it.

Blaine lost his breath. His heart beat entirely too fast and instantly his palms became sweaty. Doing the only thing he could think of Blaine ducked in his car, hoping Sam wouldn't see him, but as he did Blaine's elbow hit the horn, the sound cutting through the silent morning air. Cursing to himself Blaine knew what was coming before it did. Sam appeared at Blaine's window with a soft knock. Blaine pretended to be looking for something in his perfectly cleaned car, and made Sam knock again before he acted like he couldn't hear him the first time. Meeting Sam's eyes Blaine smiled as he rolled his window down.

"Hi, Samuel." Blaine said.

"Hi." Sam said shortly. He was irritated. "You know, you don't have to hide from me. We may be neighbors, but we don't have to be friends." Blaine felt a pang of guilt. "However, I would appreciate it if you could at least tell me to my face that you don't want to be anywhere near me." and he started to walk away.

"Wait Sam." Blaine said as he leaned out his window. "You're right." Sam stopped at Blaine's headlight. "I've been a jerk to you for no reason."

"Yeah." Sam agreed with his back turned to Blaine and his voice still slightly irritated. "I noticed."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. Sam turned around and looked at him. Suddenly Sam smiled, walked around the front of Blaine's car and opened up the passenger side door.

"What are you doing Samuel?" Blaine asked as Sam was still wearing the huge grin on his face.

"Helping you out on your first day. I told you I would." Sam responded.

"I forgot about that."

"No you didn't. That's why you hid from me today." Sam looked at Blaine. "What I can't understand is why you've been ignoring me for the past few weeks?''

Blaine started the engine. "We're going to be late."

"Blaine, don't avoid the question." Sam said, now getting serious.

Blaine's ears and face were getting warm. "I'm not. I'm simply choosing to not answer your question." Blaine kept his eyes on the road.

"Not funny Blaine." Sam was now the one getting irritated. "Tell me."

"No." Blaine was not going to give up. If he told Sam why he was avoiding him it would just end in Sam getting more than irritated. He would probably haul off and hit Blaine if he told him.

"Damn you Blaine Anderson."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Blaine knew he was being rude, but he wasn't too concerned about manners this early in the morning.

The car was encased in silence. Blaine couldn't lie to himself. He was more than overjoyed that Sam was in the car with him. He missed Sam and now here he was in his nerdy Spiderman shirt, looking beyond delicious. Even now, when he was pouting Sam looked adorable. Blaine's phone buzzed. Blaine pulled out his phone and looked at it while stopped at a red light. It was Wes.

**Good luck today Blainey! **

Blaine smiled.

**Thanks! It's gonna be weird without you guys there though. D: I am am excited that I get to wear whatever I want though. It's a nice change of pace. **

"Who is Wes?" Sam said leaning over his seat.

Blaine pulled his phone away into his chest.

"My boyfriend." Blaine smirked. Sam's eyes got wide and he looked like he was going to vomit, then throw himself from the car. The light turned green and Blaine accelerated.

"Wait, are you for real?" Sam said in a quiet voice, his wide eyes fixated on Blaine.

"Maybe. Why does it matter Samuel?" Blaine kept smiling. He was looking for a specific answer. Sam's sudden interest in Blaine's love life intrigued him. Sam like him, and it made Blaine feel exhilarated.

"It….uh….it doesn't. It's just…" Sam sputtered. He looked like he was going to cry.

Now Blaine felt guilty. "No he is not. Wesley is a friend from Dalton. He was wishing me good luck on my first day."

"Oh." Sam sighed in relief. "That's what I thought. I don't actually care." Sam looked out the window as he bit on one of his nails.

"Seriously. You suck at lying."

Sam looked at him, than his eyes fell down. "I do not." There was a beat of silence while Blaine looked at him. "Alright, maybe I do."

"I don't really think it would take a rocket scientist to see when you're lying." Blaine laughed, and so did Sam. Blaine could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

When they arrived at the school Blaine's phone buzzed before he could even turn off the car.

**Don't forget Glee Club practice today after school! -Tina**

_How is it so easy for everyone to get my number? _Blaine wondered as he grabbed his bag, turned the car off and got out. McKinley was a nice looking school, but according to the rumors about the place, looks were deceiving. The cluster of tall grey buildings were soaking in the sunlight form the bright, August morning. In the distance Blaine could see the football field where a pyramid of girls were being yelled at by some woman in a blue track suit. The kids that passed by stared at Blaine like he was an intruder.

Sam was waiting for him as Blaine came around to the passenger side. "Alright Blainey." He smirked as Blaine made a face. "The first thing you need to know about McKinley is that popularity is everything." Sam led Blaine through the parking lot, weaving in and out of the cars around them. "People have been tortured here because they don't fit in with the football players and Cheerios." They started walking inside. Blaine was nervous and his eyes couldn't study the things around him quickly enough. "You need to be careful of Santana, Coach Sue and all the football players." Blaine looked at all of the kids in the hallway. A few girls in red and white cheerleading uniforms strutted down the hallways. Blaine could hardly believe his eyes when people would move out of their way as they walked. The football players in their letterman jackets were loud and shoved kids out of the way as they barreled down the hallway. "Oh! Except for Mike, Puck, Finn and myself." Sam added.

"You're on the football team?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well yeah." Sam said like it was common knowledge. "I have to keep this perfect body in shape."

Blaine scoffed to not make it obvious that he agreed. Sam did have a perfect body.

Sam led Blaine through the hallways and around the mass of students to the front office. "Alright," Sam licked his lips as he turned around, Blaine almost fainted. "Get your schedule here. I'll see you at lunch?" He smiled.

"Uh….yeah." Blaine almost whispered with a smile.

"Perfect! Text me if you have problems, oh wait…you never text back." Sam laughed and disappeared around the corner to an unknown classroom. Blaine chuckled to himself as he opened the glass door to the office. Room was small and was only occupied by one secretary who sat in front of more doors, almost like she was guarding them.

"Hi honey!" The happy secretary almost yelled as Blaine approached the desk. The secretary was old, Blaine could tell by her grey hair, she was a big lady and she had a kind face.

"Hello." Blaine smiled. "Today is my first day. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Well today is everyone's first day sweetie." The secretary looked at him seriously. Blaine just stared at her.

"Oh, it is, but this uh… this is my first day…..ever." Blaine fumbled over the words.

The secretary laughed so loud Blaine jumped back. "I know. You're Blaine Anderson! Here's your schedule." and she presented him with a purple piece of paper.

"Uh thanks." Blaine mumbled. He stood at the desk looking at his schedule.

_**P1- Calculus 101 -E. Patterson [183]**_

_**P2- Chemestry -P. Collins [621]**_

_**P3- English 5 -V. Jones [411]**_

_**P4- Spanish 3 -W. Shuester [260]**_

_**P5- Lunch**_

_**P6- Physical Education-S. Beiste [Gymnasium] **_

_**P7- Art- X. Williams [544]**_

Blaine was actually pretty alright with his schedule. Harder classes in the morning and electives after lunch. This semester was going to be easy for Blaine. He was actually getting pretty excited. The bell rang and Blaine walked the empty hallways to room 183 and opened the door. Every head turned to look at Blaine and his face got warm. He looked around and spotted Tina and her boyfriend Mike in the back of the room. Tina smiled and waved.

"Hello." Came a strong female voice. "Can I help you with something?" Blaine looked to his right to see a tall woman with horn rimmed glasses and a scowl.

"Yes, I'm Blaine Anderson and I guess I'm in your class this semester." He smiled.

"You guess you're in this class or do you know you're in this class?" Mrs. Patterson said in a monotone voice and the class giggled. Her eyes were cutting into Blaine's.

"I know I'm in this class." Blaine stated confidently even though his heart was beating very fast.

"Schedule." She held out her hand.

Blaine rushed forward to hand it to her. She checked it to see her name. "Take a seat by Michael." She giving him back his schedule, pointing to Tina's boyfriend.

Blaine walked towards the back and sat to the left of Mike Chang. Tina clapped and gave him a huge smile as he passed her. Blaine settled into his seat next to Mike and surveyed the classroom. It was a typical high school calculus class. Everyone who was in the class seemed to be the kind of people who stayed out of the way and kept to themselves. Blaine felt right at home here. He had no intentions of making a spectacle of himself this year. McKinley had a reputation and Blaine wanted to avoid being apart of.

For the next 40 minutes Mrs. Patterson lectured about her strict rules against eating, sleeping, leaving before the bell, texting, talking, note writing and anything else Blaine could think of, save breathing. She gave them a pop quiz to "see if you all can keep up" and they were dismissed with the bell.

As soon as they made it out of the door Blaine was attacked with a hug from Tina.

"I'm so glad to see you Blaine!" she screeched. "This is my boyfriend Mike." She said gesturing to Mike.

_She is? _"It's wonderful to meet you Mike." Blaine shook his hand.

"Sorry I was so busy the day we first met, but Sam only gave me your number this morning so we couldn't keep in contact. I even tried to find you on Facebook. No luck." She frowned.

"You know Sam?" Blaine asked. He never thought that maybe Sam and Tina at least knew each other, but if Sam gave his number to Tina they must be friends…

"Of course I do." Tina laughed. "Glee Club."

_Sam's in Glee? He can sing? Holy shit he just got so much hotter. _

"He didn't tell you he was in Glee?" Mike asked, seeing Blaine's confused expression.

"Well it never really came up." Blaine responded. "I don't even think he's knows I'm auditioning today."

"He does." came a voice from behind.

A small Latina girl wearing a Cheerios outfit appeared behind Blaine. She was pretty, but she also looked like she could beat up Blaine.

"My name is Santana, and I don't know who you are. That needs to be changed. What's your name bow tie?" Santana demanded.

"His name is Blaine." Tina answered for him. "He's new." She ended with a smile.

"Well…." she walked around Blaine. "It seems as though Trouty Mouth got himself one of the Seven Dwarves."

"Santana!" Mike said louder than Blaine expected. "Remember when we talked about you bullying Rory? Be nice."

"I was just observing." She faked a smile in Mike and Tina's direction, and then turned her attention to Blaine, getting inches from his face and speaking in a serious tone. "Just a few things, I'm head bitch around here, so do not think about messing that up. Stay nice to Brittany and I'll be on your side and stop you from dying in this place. Cross me and I'll cut you. Your years will be miserable around here." She smiled. "Got that Dopey?" Blaine nodded.

"Good. Don't screw up at your tryout today." Just as quickly as Santana arrived, she was gone. The bell rang.

"Don't worry about her Blaine." Tina said. "I'll text you!" See you soon!" TIna spun on her heel and walked towards her next class with Mike on her arm.

_No wonder Sam told me to avoid her. _Blaine thought as he walked to room 621. _She seems like a nightmare. Wait, she knows Sam and about my audition….is she in the club too? Why didn't Sam tell me he was in Glee? _Blaine opened the door to Chemistry and looked around. The only seat that was open was one directly in the front, next to a blonde girl in a Cheerio outfit. _They're everywhere! _Blaine thought and took a seat next to her.

Blaine had barely sat when the Cheerio poked him on the shoulder. "Santana said you were one of the Seven Dwarves. How is Snow White doing? Last I heard she drank too much orange juice and passed out." Blaine just stared at her.

"I'm not a dwarf." He stated. _Is she serious?_

"Oh…that's okay though. You dress funny." the Cheerio observed again. Blaine wasn't sure if it was an insult, or something else. At that moment Mr. Collins asked for their attention and began his lecture the joys of science and the school rules. Blaine pulled out his phone, and hid it under the table so Mr. Collins wouldn't see.

**Why didn't you tell me you were in Glee? **

Sam's response took only a few seconds.

**Never came up. How's your first day going so far? **

"How do you spell Brittany?" The cheerleader whispered. Blaine looked to see she was having trouble spelling her own name apparently. He wrote it down for her on the bottom of her paper that was speckled with hearts and Santana's name. "Thanks! I forgot how to spell it after the gremlins made me change it." Blaine just stared again as she smiled at him.

**It's going alright. My Calculus teacher could use a hug, but all is well. It is only second period after all. Are you sure we never spoke about Glee? **

The girl apparently named Brittany was now molding her gum into a teddy bear on the desk in front of her.

**Pretty positive. You avoided me for three weeks. Remember?**

Blaine felt a pang of guilt. He tried to oppress the weeks of him openly ignoring Sam. He knew it wasn't going to just go away, but he was hoping that Sam wouldn't bring it up until later.

**I know. D: I'm so sorry about that… **

**Why did you avoid me Blaine? **

Blaine sighed. He knew this was coming, but he didn't want to respond. He just stared at the screen. He could almost hear the sadness in Sam's voice. What he did next was a mystery, even to Blaine.

"Brittany." She looked at him with big, childlike eyes. "Do you find me repulsive?"

She cocked her head to one side, considering her answer. "Of course not Blaine. According to what Sam has told me you make the stomach of his butterflies happy, and if you can do that to butterflies then you must be a good guy, or maybe you're like Harry Potter….Do you know any spells?"

Before Blaine could answer Mr. Collins announced that he had no plans for the rest of the day so everyone could roam around and meet new people in the classroom. Brittany wandered off to some girls in the corner, but Blaine stayed put grinning.

**Because you make the stomach of my butterflies happy. **

**I see you've met Brittany. :) Careful with her though, she's delicate and Santana will rip you to shreds if you hurt her. **

Blaine recalled his conversation with Santana earlier.

**I would never Samuel. I don't think I could ever be mean to anyone. **

Blaine assumed that Sam got his phone confiscated because there was no reply until the end of the period. Brittany bid him goodbye, and wished him luck on his audition after school. Blaine like Brittany. She seemed really sweet. She was the only person besides, Mike, Tina and Sam that was nice to him. She promised to clap extra loud for him, even if he was terrible. Blaine gathered his bag and walked to his locker avoiding as many people as he could. When his phone buzzed he nearly dropped his things trying to get to his phone fast enough.

**You have Shuester 4th hour?**

**Yes. How do you know? **Blaine responded quickly before stowing his phone back into his pocket, unsure of how his English teacher would respond to phone use in class.

When Blaine walked into Ms. Jones' room he felt a warm and relaxing atmosphere. The walls were not white, but a deep violet. There were quotes from famous authors all over the wall in tiny black typography. Blaine took a seat in the back and looked around in awe. People filed in looking around like children in a candy shop, and finally Ms. Jones made her appearance.

Veronica Jones was a homely woman. She had a warm smile and spots of grey in her black hair. She spoke in a sweet tone about the criteria for the course. Almost every book she listed off Blaine had read. She also stated that there would be two essays this semester. One about someone who inspired them, and one about the kind of imprint they wished to leave in the world. Blaine started brainstorming ideas for both immediately.

"Now," she began. "this is the part everyone hates the most. It's time for each of you to stand and tell us somethings about yourself. You must say your name, what you wish to do after you graduate, and who/ what inspires you." A girl in the from raised her hand. Blaine found himself judging her quickly, but it was hard to avoid when she was wearing a bright blue pant-suit. Normally Blaine wasn't worried about trivial things like what people wore, but Blaine felt like the outfit was going to attack him at any moment.

"Yes?" Mrs. Jones said in the same warm tone.

"Aren't two of those the essay topics?" She asked confidently.

"You are quite intuitive." Mrs. Jones smiled. "Yes. I do this so that when the time comes that you have to write your essays you will all look back at this moment, and it will be much easier for you to begin." A couple kids managed a "huh." Blaine already had his answer ready to go, even though he was going to be last.

The first few kids put out generic answers. "My name is Blah Blah, I want to be a doctor and my mom inspires me." When it was the intuitive girls turn she stood with her head high. "My name is Rachel Barry, I will be on Broadway after I graduate, and music inspires me to continue being the best singer this school has ever seen or heard." She smiled and sat back down. Blaine noticed a wave of rolling eyes, but Rachel Barry ignored them all. She was strong, believed in her abilities and knew what she wanted. Blaine liked that. He made a mental note to get to know this girl, even though she did still his answer for his inspiration and had a terrible sense of fashion.

Before long it was Blaine's turn and he was still struggling to find a new answer. Mrs. Jones gestured to him and Blaine stood. "My name is Blaine Anderson…" he looked around at everyone's eyes glued to him. "…After i graduate I plan on being a famous singer on Broadway just like Rachel…" her attention was intently focused on Blaine, and a wide smile appeared on her face."… and my inspiration is…." Blaine fumbled, and after what felt like forever he finally came up with a suitable answer. "Pain." and down Blaine went.

"Hmmmm…That's an interesting choice Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Jones stood up, looking at Blaine in the eyes. "Why did you choose that answer?"

"Because Rachel stole mine." He chuckled and Mrs. Jones smiled. Rachel was beaming.

"That's not the answer Blaine." She said softly. "You chose the word pain for a reason. You considered it. You thought about your answer." She looked at him expectantly.

"Well…. pain motivates us…" Blaine said thoughtfully. "It pushes us to strive to be better than we could ever hope to imagine. Pain makes us remember that we are not invincible, no matter how highly we think of ourselves. Pain tests you. I makes you believe in yourself, and it can make you realize how great of a person you can and will be. Pain is normally misconstrued to be something dark and monstrous, but it is in fact a beautiful thing. Pain is complex and mysterious, but at the end of each day, you will always remember what pain felt like and your life will always be better because of the hardships you faced. No one wants to return to a dark place, and you fight the constant struggle to never return. But, the sickest part about human nature is that we thrive from pain. We need pain. Pain teaches us more about ourselves than anything we can fathom. Pain is beautiful. That is why pain inspires me. It makes me a better person." Blaine forgot he was in a room full of thirty people staring at him. His cheeks instantly got hot. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Do not apologize." said Mrs. Jones, still smiling. "That was the most mature answer I could have ever hoped for. Thank you Blaine." And she went straight into the syllabus.

Blaine stared into his desk. He didn't know what compelled him to reach so far into himself and pull out that speech, especially in front of so many people that stared at him like he was crazy. Instantly he missed Sam again. He pulled out his phone, hiding it under the desk from the view of Mrs. Jones.

**Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and I have that class too! I can believe we have Shuester's class together! :) **

**Perfect! **Blaine responded back has his stomach did somersaults.

**I made a few references to a few different things. The first person to figure out all three gets to send me a topic about any glee character(s) and I'll write a one shot about them. Also never forget to review! It's like cocaine to me! **


	7. Bad Memories

**Sorry guys! Writer's block is a bitch and a half to deal with. This chapter may be rated M for the end so beware! I actually really like this chapter, so don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Sadly I don't own Glee, Blaine, Sam, or anything related to Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. :D **

**Chapter 7**

_Sam_

Sam was counting down the seconds for the bell to ring. He and Blaine had Spanish together. Sam was going to fix everything today, and make Blaine forget about ever being mad at him.

"You seem to be excited about something. Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked, staring Sam down.

"Just excited to see Mr. Shu next period." Sam lied. He couldn't tell Kurt about Blaine, or else he would have to sit back and watch Blaine and Kurt fall for each other.

_He's going to find out eventually. _Sam told himself. _Blaine has his audition today, and Kurt is going to be right in the front row. _

"You're a terrible liar fish face." Santana said looking directly at Sam.

"Mind your own business Santana." Sam said, bored of her insults.

Santana opened her mouth to respond, but Kurt just shook his head at her. Sam wasn't sure why he was trying to Blaine his own personal secret. Blaine had already met half of the Glee Club, and almost all of them knew how he felt about Blaine.

_First Sam told Quinn and Mike. They were his best friends after all. It had only been two weeks after he kissed Blaine, but he had accepted who he was. Sam wasn't one to sit around and over think everything. As soon as he kissed Blaine, he knew he was gay. There was no denying it, and he saw what happened to Karofsky. He didn't want to end up angry and hurting his friends. He trusted them, and to extreme pleasure coming out to them was easy. Quinn couldn't be more excited and Mike stated how happy he was for Sam. _

_"So is there a reason you're choosing to do this now?" Mike had asked, sitting across from him at the Lima Bean. _

_"Because," Quinn said, staring at Sam with her big eyes. "He's met somebody." _

_"Kinda..." Sam replied sheepishly._

_"Who?" Mike asked. _

_"It doesn't matter." Sam said, looking down at the table. _

_"You should just tell us." Quinn said. "You know we'll find out doll." _

_After a slow start and looking down at the floor, Sam recounted the day he met Blaine. As he told the story he couldn't believe so much happened in one day. He told the everything from initially being repulsed by Blaine to the kiss at the end. He was careful to leave out Blaine's story. That belonged to him. When he finished he looked up, fearing it was too much for Mike, which was foolish of Sam. Mike wasn't the kind of guy to get grossed out over two guys kissing. He was much more mature than that. Quinn just smiled at him. Mike looked thoughtful. _

_"So?" Sam asked, his heart started racing. Quinn and Mike were the first ones to know about him and Blaine, and telling them made Sam nervous even though he trusted them both with his life. _

_"Sam, why is he not speaking to you?" Mike finally asked. _

_"I wish I knew." Sam almost whispered. He missed Blaine. He tried to make himself forget about everything that happened, but night after night he found himself returning to the park, sitting on the grass next to the swing set and hoping Blaine would appear. When he never did, Sam should go home and dream about him. Twice Sam tried to go to Blaine's but every time he was at the door he just walked back home, cursing himself for the stupid idea. _

_"You said he walked away from you?" Mike asked again. _

_"He did." Sam looked back at the ground. Sam just sat there for hours after Blaine left him. Not until the sun rise did Sam return home. He chest felt like someone had punched it. His heart actually hurt. He contemplated love at fist sight that night, but quickly dismissed the myth. There was no such thing. There was no way Sam was that venerable. He never felt like that before. Mike was still trying to figure Blaine out._

_"You have no idea why he walked away?" Mike asked him. _

_Sam just shook his head and stirred his now cold tea with his finger. He tried to think of every possible reason Blaine had left. Maybe he didn't like Sam that way? Maybe he read Blaine's signals wrong? Sam didn't know. _

_"Doll, Blaine will come around." Quinn said. Sam just grunted in response. "You really like him don't you?" She said after a moment. Sam looked at her. _

_"I really do. I've never felt like this before Quinn." Sam said, going back to his tea. _

After Quinn and Mike Sam moved on to Mercedes, Sugar and Tina who almost jumped for joy. Then Santana and Brittany, of course Santana was saying that she knew it the whole time. Artie, Puck, Rory, and Finn were next. Puck actually congratulated him, and after much deliberation Sam finally admitted it to Rachel who forced him to tell her. All of them were supportive, Kurt was the only one in the dark, and for good reason.

When the bell finally rang Sam left in such a hurry he didn't even say goodbye to Kurt or Santana. When he got to Mr. Shuester's room he waited at the door for Blaine to meet him. Sam was excited. He couldn't start to pretend he wasn't. Seeing Blaine today after three weeks of isolation was the only thing Sam had wished for today, and now he wanted more. Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket, he ripped it out quickly, hoping it was Blaine.

**What are you not telling me? **

_Damn. _Sam thought. Of course Kurt knew something was up. Sam knew he would start getting suspicious, but he was hoping for a little bit more time, so he could secure that Blaine was his before Kurt started coming in and pretending that he was the one for Blaine.

**I have no idea what you're talking about Kurt. **Sam lied back and stowed his phone in his pocket.

"FISH LIPS!" Sam swung around. Azimio was standing right behind him. Sam's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Nice one Azimio." Sam fired back sarcastically. "Haven't heard that one in about five minutes." Sam checked his watch, which didn't exist.

"You better watch it Evans." Azimio threatened, "I would hate to see you all jacked up on the floor."

"Well, that would be incredibly rude." Blaine's voice came from behind Azimio, who turned around to face his newest opponent. Sam got instantly nervous, and tried to move forward, but Azimio's giant body was in the way. Blaine didn't know about Azimio's mean streak, but there he stood, head high, small smile on his face and even though he was about two feet shorter than Azimio, Blaine wasn't backing down.

"Who are you?" Azimio said. "Fresh blood?"

"Well I don't think we are at that level in our relationship." Blaine stated back, It took everything in Sam's body to keep from laughing. "You have to buy me dinner before we go that far." Blaine smiled.

Azimio was incredibly frustrated. "You both watch it." He hit the locker above Blaine's head. "My fist only has so much restraint." And he walked off steaming.

"Dude, are you insane?" Sam said. "Azimio isn't the guy you wanna make enemies with."

"I'm not really fond of bullying" Blaine said, looking for something in his bag. "And I won't just sit around while someone picks on you." He threw a brilliant smile at Sam that put butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, just be careful." Sam said, his face feeling hot.

The bell rang and Sam followed Blaine in to the classroom. Mr. Shuester welcomed them happily. Sam took a seat behind Tina, Quinn and Mercedes. While Blaine went to Mr. Shue to get his schedule signed. Tina and Mercedes turned to Sam.

"Damn boy!" Mercedes said with a smile.

"I agree." Tina said. "He is quite attractive."

"Thanks guys." Sam said embarrassed. Quinn patted his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they restrain themselves." Sam chuckled and Blaine sat next to him. The girls all turned around at once and giggled.

"How does he know that I'm trying out for Glee today?" Blaine asked sitting down looking at the girls.

"He is the coach." Sam replied. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Awe, been talking about me Samuel?" Blaine smiled. Sam's face got hot again. The girls all giggled again and Blaine looked pleased with himself.

"Not really….I mean I've said a couple things….." Sam lied.

"Seriously." Blaine said, smiling. "You're such a bad liar."

"The more important topic is how excited people are about your audition." Sam was trying to change the subject.

Before Blaine could respond Mr. Shuester started in on the lesson. Sam was barely listening. His eyes kept flicking over to Blaine. He looked good today. His bright hazel eyes were fixed up front, his hair was still in brilliant shape and each time Blaine smiled at Mr. Shu's dumb jokes Sam's heart melted a little more.

Sam knew that Blaine was aware that he was being stared at, but Sam couldn't help it. Blaine was striking. He was perfect in every way. Sam had never felt like this before. The constant butterflies, having to avoid touching someone in fear of an instant heart attack, and especially the anxious waiting. Sam had seen Blaine two hours ago, but until just twenty minutes ago he felt empty and alone, even though Puck and Finn were in both of his first classes of the day, trying to engage him in conversation, Blaine was always on his mind. For three weeks he only thought about him.

Sam's phone brought him back to reality.

**Tell me the truth Sam. I'm not stupid. You've told everyone else something. Rachel is terrible at keeping secrets and I can tell she's about to explode every time you and I are in the same room. **

Sam sighed again.

"Put your phone away Sam.'' Mr. Shuester said, looking straight at him.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled.

"Next time, I take it until after class." Mr. Shuester threatened.

Sam nodded wordlessly and returned his phone to his pocket. The rest of the class was spent trying to focus on Spanish, but miserably failing, due to Blaine's presence. Only when the bell rang, did Sam actually take his eyes off of him long enough to get his backpack. When he looked up he saw that Blaine had slipped away with Tina and Mercedes, but Quinn was waiting for him.

"Where did Blaine go?" Sam asked, looking around the room and only finding Mr. Shuester cleaning the board. The last thing he wanted was to hear Quinn tell him what he had been trying to avoid all morning.

"Don't worry about that him. Tina and Mercedes are making sure he's a good for for you." She smiled.

"I feel like you may be better prepared for that job." Sam said simply. "Mike already told me that as my best friends it is mine and Quinn's duty to make sure Blaine treats you right." He finished mocking Mike's voice almost perfectly.

Quinn laughed. "You know how Mike gets. He worries about you. Especially lately." She looked around to make sure her, Sam and Mr. Shuester were the only one's in the room. "Now that you've come out publicly, you're a much bigger target than before. Besides, I have Mercedes and Tina sending me play by play texts, Brittany and Santana already told me they approve and Mike told me the only thing he can find wrong with Blaine is that he might be too good for you." She smiled and Sam laughed. "But be careful, Kurt is going to find out about him eventually."

"I know. He's been texting me all morning." Sam sighed and he walked towards his locker with Quinn at his heels. "After he and Wes broke up he told me that I need to stay away form the kids at Dalton. Not to mention how pissed he's gonna be when he finds out I lied to him last year."

"About the lemon juice?" Quinn teased.

Sam laughed again. "I hate you."

Quinn just laughed. Sam checked his phone, decided not to respond to Kurt and told Blaine to stay with Tina and Mercedes so he could find him at lunch.

"So," Sam began. "What do you think of Blaine?"

"Well, I haven't actually spoken to him yet." Quinn said. "But you couldn't take your eyes off of him. I haven't seen you like this since I bought you that Spider-Man comic for your birthday."

"Issue One of Spider-Man is some serious business." Sam justified. "But you're right. I can't stop thinking about him. I dream about him," Quinn gave him a look. "-not like that. Every time it's the same. Blaine is telling me that he loves me in the park field I took him to."

"Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Quinn asked. "You haven't even taken him on a date."

"That's because I'm about a thousand precent sure that he just wants to be friends. Ever since that night he ran away, I've been having a hdd time figuring him out. He ignores me for three weeks, and all of the sudden this morning it's like we're best friends.'' Sam said actually frowning. They walked through the emptying hallways, eventually getting to the cafeteria.

"Well,'' Quinn said, "The only thing you have to do is ask. What's the worst he could say? No?" She smiled and went to join Santana and Brittany at the Cherrio table. Sam stood at the entrance of the cafeteria looking at Blaine. Sam felt like he was in a John Hughes movie. Blaine seemed to laugh in slow motion, and a smirk happened across Sam's face. Tina pointed at Sam and Blaine turned to see him, those beautiful hazel eyes looking right into his. Almost immediately the butterflies returned.

The moment was only short-lived though. Azimio's big body overtook Sam's vision, obscuring it from Blaine. Sam still felt like everything was in slow motion when Azimio pushed him to the ground. The way his body crashed against the hard floor, The way his head cracked on the tile all felt like it was still moving far too slowly, but when he spat the word ''faggot'', Sam suddenly returned to normal timing. Before he could even stand Mike was there. He looked at Azimio proudly.

"Ah, the zoo is on a field trip."

"Watch it Chang. Just because you're on my team doesn't mean that I will not hesitate to kick your ass.'" And Azimio was gone just as fast as he arrived.

"You alright?" Mike asked as he helped Blaine up.

"Yeah, I will be." Sam said, picking up his binder and backpack off the floor.

"I think so too." Mike responded with a smile on his face, confusing Sam.

"Why does he pick on you?" Blaine asked from behind Sam. Sam looked at Mike, who raised his eyebrows, still smiling.

"You know, you are way too good at sneaking." Sam said as he smiled and turned around.

"It's just because I'm so little Samuel." Blaine smiled that same same striking smile again.

_Damn…. you gotta quit doing that to me. _Sam thought.

"You're at the perfect height Blainey." Sam smiled back, and Tina squeaked before running back to the table with Mike. Everyone else followed right behind them giving Sam the same smile, except for Brittany who was just standing there. Sam just stared at her and it took her a minute to realize that she should be gone. She just giggled and skipped off happily to wherever Santana had gone.

"Everyone seems to like you." Sam commented as he and Blaine walked the empty hallways.

"Except Santana." Blaine said shortly, looking down at the ground. It was almost like he was pouting.

"Nah. She likes you. She's just… " Sam thought about the right word to use. "strong. She doesn't let people mess with her. She actually told me about your encounter this morning with her."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine looked up. "She commented on how short I am?"

"Of course." Sam chuckled. "It wouldn't be Santana if she didn't. I'm still sporting Trouty Mouth after almost a year." Sam said, to which Blaine released a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, regaining his composure.

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled. "Tina and Brittany really like you too. Tina actually wants to take us to a movie night with her and Mike."

_I shouldn't have said that…_

"What a curious invite…" Blaine said thoughtfully. "I wonder what could have possessed her to make such a request…" Now Blaine was being sarcastic. He knew exactly what was happening now.

Sam thought quickly, but reacted too soon.

"Who know-" he began.

"Remember." Blaine said interrupting him with a smile. "You're a terrible liar."

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn._

Now Sam was panicking. He tried to think of any lie he could imagine, and shot it down. He felt himself actually get angry and frustrated very quickly. He wasn't mad at Blaine. he was more upset with himself for letting himself talk so much without thinking. He tried to walk away, but Blaine grabbed his arm. Under all the stress he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It doesn't matter Blaine." Sam said quickly his voice full of anger. "When we got to the theatre you would probably leave, just as soon as the movie got interesting. You seem to have a knack for doing that to people." Sam regretted the words before they had even finished leaving his mouth.

Blaine looked like Sam and slapped him across the face.

"Blaine, I'm so-" Sam began, but Blaine cut him off.

"You know,'' Blaine's voice was slow and steady. "you can be a really ass Samuel Evans.'' Sam looked at him, not saying anything. Just silently regretting the last ten minutes of his life. " I should have just kept ignoring you."Blaine turned and walked back into the cafeteria.

Sam stood in the same spot, not moving until the bell rang. It had happened so quickly. One second he and Blaine are having a great day, and the next Blaine is storming away because Sam couldn't control his emotions. Only when someone bumped into his shoulder did he move again. He walked to class like a zombie, not talking to anyone, and ignoring the texts from Quinn and Kurt. Lucky for him in both of his classes his teachers left him alone. Sam just replayed what happened between him and Blaine over and over again. Quietly hating himself, and wanting to do anything to change it. He pulled out his phone. He scrolled down his messages until he found Blaine's name.

**Look, I'm sorry. I should't have said that. I don't know what came over me. I know you probably won't respond to me, but I'm really sorry. **

Sam's heart jumped when Blaine actually responded, but he wasn't playing nice right now. Sam had pissed Blaine off, and Blaine was letting him know. **You broke your promise Samuel.**

Sam just stared at how phone. Blaine was right. He told Blaine he would never hurt him, and he did. He was so mean to him for no reason. Blaine was making an attempt to get Sam to admit to liking him, and instead of just admitting like he normally would, Sam freaked out and hurt Blaine.

_You never break promises Sam. What the hell are you doing? _He though to himself. The final bell rang, bringing Sam back to reality. Sam got nervous for Glee Club. Blaine was going to be there, and so was Kurt. The last thing Sam needed was to see that whatever Blaine and Sam had was already falling apart, and Kurt was going to be there to scoop up the broken pieces and make them his own. When Sam made it to his locker he remembered that he left his music in his locker in the locker room. He was practicing with Finn after football and was too lazy to put it away properly.

Sam sighed and walked across the school towards the locker room. When he finally made it, he found that Coach Beiste had already left, and the dark room was empty. He rushed to his locker, put in the combination, grabbed his music and shut his locker. He checked his phone.

_Twenty minutes late. Perfect. _

"I do hope you're not texting your boyfriend." Came a booming voice. Sam instantly felt sick. He knew who that voice belonged to. He looked up.

"Chang's not here this time Evans." Azimio said stepping forward, followed by at least ten more guys, one with a baseball bat. "Neither is that stupid kid with the bowtie." He was still walking towards Sam, who was backing up. "You see Evans, I have friends too, and they're not to big of fans of your sudden interest in guys. No football player can like a dude like that. It's just wrong." Sam felt his back hit the lockers. He was cornered. He knew what was coming next.

"We're gonna beat that nonsense out of you Evans." Sam closed his eyes. He pictured Blaine smiling at him. His brilliant eyes were staring right at him, making him feel safe.

The first punch was at his stomach.

_Blaine's smile faded._

The second at his nose.

_Blaine closed his eyes._

Someone threw Sam against a locker and he felt his head collide with the metal.

_Sam leaned in to kiss Blaine._

Another punch at his nose. He heard the crack, and felt a waterfall of warm blood rushing over his face.

_Blaine stormed away. _

Sam fell, still keeping his eyes closed. The blood was still running out of his nose at an alarming speed, and multiple kicks attacked every nice of his body. Then, Sam felt himself being lifted into the air. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Azimio.

_That look on Blaine's face earlier today._

"No matter how much you hit me." he said "You'll never get a kiss out of me." And he puckered his lips. Azimio threw Sam against the locker again, and his friend handed him the baseball bat. Sam felt three hits against the back of his head before all of his senses gave away. Everything was quiet. Everything was black and finally Sam Evans felt no more pain


	8. Denial

**Chapter 8**

_Blaine_

"Blaine, you need to go."

"No." Blaine almost yelled. "I'm not going. I'm not as important."

"I have a strange feeling you're the most important." Quinn argued. "You have no idea how much of a mess he was after that night in the park."

Blaine scoffed. "Don't lie to me Quinn. If he had such an issue, why didn't he address the issue the moment he saw me?"

_"_Why didn't you?" Mike snapped back. "You ignored it just as he did, and from my understanding you're the one that left."

Blaine shot a very rude gesture towards Mike, who brushed it off.

"Enough." Quinn said in a voice so deadly that Blaine had no choice but to obey. "Go see him Blaine." Quinn's tone of voice changed. It was softer now, almost pleading.

"No! I don't want to. There's no reason I should be there!" Blaine protested again.

"Now who is the one lying?" Mike said. "Since that day you have been at home everyday. You switched to homeschooling and you have ignored every single person who has put the effort into contacting you."

Blaine tried to ignore Mike, but he was right. Blaine felt irrevocable guilt for the last time he saw Sam. He felt guilt for ignoring that night of the kiss. He felt guilt for not being there to take the hits from Azimio. He felt guilt for avoiding the hospital ever since Sam got put into his coma. The guilt had eaten at Blaine so bad that he eventually left McKinley for "medical reasons" and cut off all communications with the outside world relating to Sam. The only person Blaine kept in contact with was Wes, and even that was starting to falter. Leaving the house was out of the question for Blaine. He had locked himself in his bedroom, only coming out to eat, use the restroom or deny the people that wanted to talk to him.

"Why did you ignore that night though?" Quinn suddenly asked. "I have to admit, it's been bugging me. Why didn't you and Sam talk about it?"

Blaine thought hard before he spoke. This had been bugging him too. At first he was grateful that Sam wasn't bringing it up, and they could avoid an awkward conversation. The one time Sam even made a reference to it was when he used the words in anger. Having just a taste of what the conversation could be like fueled Blaine's hopes that it would go away.

"Because I was scared." Blaine eventually admitted. "I was afraid that it was going to end in a way that I couldn't handle. Sam saw things as they were happening and not in the way in which they were going to end. I was so afraid. I fell for him so fast, and the second he kissed me I saw three million ways everything could have ended, and only one of those were in the way that I wanted. At the moment, it was an unrealistic ending that I was hoping for. I panicked and I ran away. Besides, there is no way Sam could feel the same way about me as I feel about him. It was one night, it was a mistake for me to follow him." Blaine looked at the carpet, ashamed of himself for being so needy.

"Dude, Sam's crazy about you.'' Mike said quietly.

"No." Blaine argued again. "He's crazy about the idea of me. We barely know each other. He has no idea who I am, and I know nothing about him."

Mike sighed and began to pace around Blaine's living room. Quinn just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Blaine," she began "The second he told me about you I knew you were different from anything else Sam had ever been encountered with. You made him actually sit down and think about things. You made him happy and he told me that he had never felt how he does about you." Blaine smiled. "Every time he said your name it was like he had to catch his breath. I've only seen him look at one other person like that, and she is about three feet shorter than you and is in second grade. You mean so much to him, and you know if you were in his…..condition," she tripped over the word, "he would be right there for you."

"But I don't Quinn." Blaine almost mumbled. "I don't know if he would. None of this makes sense. You come here telling me that I mean so much to Sam, but I've only had one honest conversation with him, and it ended in disaster."

Quinn sighed. It had appeared that she had given up. She looked down at the ground while Mike still paced around the room.

"Fine Blaine." she said. "I give up. If you don't want to go I'm not going to make you. I told Rachel that me coming here would make no difference."

Finally Mike stopped. "No. This is bullshit." He looked at Blaine, who instantly felt nervous. Blaine had angered Mike now.

"I do not care if you don't want to come. You're going to." Mike had a fire in his eyes that made Blaine feel like he was 5 years old again, being scorned by his mother. "I'm not going to make you, but I know inside you have been dying to go."

Blaine began to shake his head, trying to pretend that Mike was wrong.

"You want Quinn and I to quit lying to you, then start by ending the lies with us and yourself."Mike almost yelled.

Blaine sighed.

"Sam is my best friend." Mike's voice finally calmed down a little, but the seriousness attached to it was very much present. "If you don't come and see him in the next week I will never allow you to see him again. If you can't find the courage in yourself to go to him in his hour of need, then how will you find the courage to accept the things that you do not know about him? What if they scare you? What if you hate them? I know damn well Sam would hate the coward sitting across from me. When you want to see him text me, and I'll give you the room number."

And he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Blaine's heart was beating a million miles a minute. His palms were sweaty, and in his mind he was still configuring the words Mike had just thrown at him.

"I hate to say it Blaine, but Mike is right." Quinn said quietly as she stood up. "Sam means so much to me, and if he wants you in his life, then so do I. Just please, go and see him." And she walked out of the room.

Blaine had felt like he had just been punched in the face. Quinn and Mike had been trying to convince him to go see Sam all night, and he denied the request. Just like he denied Tina, and Mercedes, and Mr. Shuester, and Puck, and even Rachel. In truth Mike was right. Blaine was so afraid of what he would walk into if he saw Sam in the hospital. for the past month he imagined a million things, trying to bring himself to go, but at the end of the day Blaine found himself in his room, staring at the ceiling.

After replaying Mike's words in his head for what must have been hours Blaine's phone vibrated. He ignored it. He knew it was Wes trying to get him to leave the house again. Finally Blaine gave up and checked his phone to find a message from Kurt, bugging him about Sam again. Blaine just stared at the screen of his phone. Even in his best attempts to prove Mike wrong Blaine knew he was defeated, admitting it was going to be harder. Blaine didn't want to seem weak, people had been thinking that about him for years. He sighed and looked at the clock where a big green 12:36am was glaring at him in the half darkened living room. Mike and Quinn come over hours ago and right now, Blaine was planted in the same seat, unable to focus on moving. Sam's face was the only thing Blaine's mind could produce. The way he smiled, his laugh, and his incredible eyes.

Blaine shook his head and finally forced himself to walk upstairs and fell into his bed. He knew that he was going to agree to see Sam, he knew he wanted to go and see him, but it was so much easier to stay away from it all. It was so much easier to wait until Sam had left the hospital. That is, if he ever left at all. Hours passed as Blaine thought of depressing things. By the time the clocked read 2:09, Blaine decided some NyQuil was going to help him get some sleep. Walking into the bathroom Blaine caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He saw his hair was a mess, and looked greasy. His OSU t-shirt was wrinkled. He hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were bloodshot and tired looking. Blaine was disgusted with himself. He looked like a person Blaine would normally pity. He looked away, opened the medicine cabinet, and downed the bitter medicine as quickly as possible.

Blaine returned to his bed and it only took minutes for the medicine to do it's job. Blaine knew he was asleep as soon as he found himself in the same park he and Sam were in only a couple of months ago.

_**Blaine registered it was dark. The playground equipment was missing and the grass looked perfect, grass freshly mowed and the smell of the earth entranced him. He heard someone clear their throat and Blaine turned around. Sam was there, but he looked ill. He was very thin, his cheeks were sunken and his skin was ghostly white. He was in hospital scrubs, and Blaine noticed that his eyes were smokey. All of the color in them dilated leaving the blue in eyes to turn a light steel grey. Blaine wasn't frightened though. He wasn't nervous nor was he angry that Sam was suddenly in front of him. In fact, he was overjoyed. Sam was here! Right in front of him! To Blaine, Sam looked beautiful. Even though Blaine's brain processed that Sam wasn't looking his best, he still saw every perfect part of him. **_

_**Blaine felt himself smile. The smile felt good on his face, and his muscles welcomed the action. Sam returned the smile, making Blaine's mouth stretch even further over his teeth. Blaine walked towards Sam when the most curious thing happened. Sam disappeared in smoke. He was gone just as quickly as he appeared. Blaine felt immediate despair. He had lost Sam again. He closed his eyes, and felt the tears fall. He chest felt heavy and he felt sick. Only when he heard a woman crying did Blaine open his eyes and turn around again. The grass on the field was replaced with snow. People in black surrounded a small area and after taking a few steps forward Blaine discovered that Mary Evans was the woman crying. She looked at a long mahogany coffin being lowered into the ground. Blaine knew what this was. He knew where he was at, and only when small Stacy rushed forward and yelled out the word "Sammy!" did Blaine finally accept what was happening. **_

_**He was at Sam's funeral. Sam was dead, and Blaine did nothing to stop it. Blaine felt himself collapse into the perfect grass. **__**He sobs overtook his body and it became difficult to breathe. Through his tears Blaine could see the people of the funeral walking towards him, eventually circling him. The voice of Mary Evan's over took Blaine's eardrums.**_

_**"You did nothing Blaine. He cared so much about you and you did nothing. Now he is dead, and it's your fault." **_

_**Blaine cried even harder, "I know." He said. "I know. I'm so sorry Samuel."**_

Blaine awoke with a jolt. Sweat covered his entire body and his heart was racing. It only took Blaine seconds to take in the whole dream and let the tears fall. He sat in his bed, covered in sweat and let the emotions he had been holding in for weeks overtake his body.

_How could I let this happen? It's all your fault Blaine. Samuel cared so much about you, and you treated him like complete shit. Look at yourself Blaine, always so concerned with yourself. You never even gave Samuel a chance to show you who he really his because you were so afraid of not getting what you want. You're pathetic. _

Blaine sat in his bed for what felt like forever wallowing in self pity, and crying. When the sun started peeking through his window Blaine pulled himself together and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. He scrolled to Quinn and Mike's numbers.

**I'm so sorry I've been such an asshole. I will go and see Sam today. As soon as you can send me the room number and I'll make my way there. **

He owed Sam that much at least. Blaine may not have known that much about Sam, but he knew he was the kind of person Blaine wanted to be. Blaine dragged himself off of his bed and walked to his closet. If he was going to see Sam today he wasn't going to go looking a mess. He didn't want Sam to see him like that. Blaine needed to be strong for Sam, he needed to be strong for the both of them. After selecting his best outfit, Blaine went into the bathroom, showered, did his hair and shaved. His eyes were still traced with the lack of sleep, but other than that, Blaine looked back to him normal self.

When he returned to his room Blaine checked his phone to find Mike and Quinn had both responded. Blaine saw Mike's response first.

**Dude. That amazing! I owe you an apology for yesterday, I was such a jerk and I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. Quinn and I are on our way to get you right now. **

Blaine responded quickly.

**Perfect! **

He read Quinn's text next.

**OMG yes! Mike and I are coming now! Thank you so much Blaine! This would mean so much to Sam. :) :)**

Before he could even respond he heard the horn of Mike's car out front. Grabbing his keys, Blaine raced downstairs. As soon as he locked his front door he could see Quinn looking out of the passenger seat window, beaming. Blaine walked quickly towards Mike's white car, and jumped into the back seat. Quinn looked back at him with a huge smile.

"Hi Blaine!" she almost yelled, she was so excited.

"Hello Quinn." Blaine replied, and returned the smile.

"It's good to see you Blaine." Mike said, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Same here Mike." Blaine kept his smile in tact. Tensions were still high, but Blaine and Mike were going to be alright in Blaine's opinion.

The trip the Lima Memorial was filled with small talk and catching up. Quinn and Mike had apparently been to the hospital everyday since Sam got hurt. The fact that Blaine texted them at seven in the morning made no difference, as they were already in their way to see Sam. Mike pulled into the parking lot of the gigantic hospital and looked back at Blaine.

"You ready?" he asked seriously.

Blaine nodded. He was nervous, but he had delayed this for too long. "I am." he replied trying to sound confident.

"Alright." Mike accepted the answer. "Just so you know, it's a lot to take in the first time. It took us almost a half hour to get Brittany to stop crying once she grasped what was happening."

"I got this." Blaine said, now he was starting to get nervous.

"Alright." Mike said, smiling at him.

"Let's go!" Quinn said impatiently, smacking Mike on the arm. "We're going to be late!"

She, Mike and Blaine got out of the car, and walked into the automatic double doors of the hospital. The nurse recognized Mike and Quinn immediately.

"Hi guys! " The nurse greeted them brightly. "Sign in like always, and make your way on up." She smiled at them.

"How is he today?" Quinn asked politely, as Blaine scribbled his name in the line in front of him.

"Better." the nurse responded still looking chipper. "His brain is starting to react a little more, and his eyes are moving much more rapidly, so his brain is at least producing dreams."

Mike sighed in relief. "That's wonderful news. Thank you so much Patricia."

"You're welcome sweetheart." She checked the clipboard. "Go on ahead."

"Thank you." All three of them said as Blaine followed Quinn and Mike through the white hallways. Blaine always hated hospitals. They were always so cold and plain. The smell of chemicals filled his nostrils. Blaine could feel the doom circulating hospitals every time he walked into one. Only bad memories were associated with hospitals for Blaine. The last time he was at a hospital was the night he got stabbed. Because of this, Blaine tried to avoid hospitals at all costs. He needed to focus though. He had no idea what he was about to walk into. Sam apparently was doing better, and that eased Blaine a bit, but how much better was "better"?

Quinn finally stopped in front of Blaine, who almost walked right into her because he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Alright Blaine,'' Quinn said. "We're right here with you if you need us." her green eyes staring directly into his. Blaine nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mike asked. "I know yesterday we demanded you to come, but if you're still not ready I'm not going to make you. Just the fact that you're here is enough for me."

Blaine inhaled deeply and cleared his mind. "I am Michael."

Mike nodded and walked into the room labeled 1705. Quinn followed him, and after a second of hesitation Blaine followed.

The hospital room looked like every other hospital room Blaine had seen in person or on television. The walls were white and there were pictures covering the walls to make it feel more home-like. Two chairs were pushed against the walls for guests and in the middle of the room was a giant bed. Blaine kept walking forward slowly, taking it all in, but Mike and Quinn stayed at the door.

Sam had more wires and tubes coming from his body than Blaine ever imagined possible. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. The steady beating of his heart monitor was the only sound in the room, besides Blaine's rapid breathing. Blaine walked towards Sam and stood on his left side. He mind was going a million miles a minute, processing everything he was seeing. He had to keep reminding himself to stay calm, but he could feel his eyes getting wet. Blaine saw a hint of a massive piece of gauze covering the back of Sam's head, where Blaine could only assume Azimio's baseball bat had connected. Sam looked so frail, but he also looked peaceful. All of his problems had disappeared. He felt no stress. No pain.

"Oh, Samuel…" Blaine said, his voice quivering. In a second he felt an arm around him, and Blaine fell into Quinn's small frame.

"It's alright doll. Let it out." she whispered, and Blaine did. He let the sobs overtake his body.

"I should have been there Quinn. This is all my fault." He gasped out in between his tears. "I'm such a terrible person."

"No sweetie." Quinn whispered, stroking is hair. "No you're not."

Blaine felt Mike's hand on his back. Mike didn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

Blaine pulled away from Quinn and sat on the nearest chair, trying to gather himself. "Thank you guys. I should have come so much sooner." He looked at Sam again, and felt so much guilt at once. "I have to be strong for him though." Blaine concluded, and he stood up and wiped his tears away. He walked towards Sam and grabbed his hand. It was so cold, and so limp, but Blaine kept a firm grasp. It felt like he could warm Sam's entire body if he just held on long enough.

After a long time in silence Blaine finally spoke. "We can't tell him how long it took me to come here. He would hate me forever."

"You want us to lie?" Mike said from the chair behind Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine said simply. "He can never know how scared I was, or the guilt would tear him apart. If he ever found out how much it destroyed me that I was so scared to be here, he would take all of the blame."

"He's right." Quinn said. "We have to let Sam believe that Blaine was here the whole time."

"What if he finds out?" Mike said, sounding uneasy.

"We deal with it at that time." Blaine said, as he looked at Sam and held on tightly to his hand, trying to make him warmer.

-OOOOOOOO-

"Blaine honey. Blaine." Someone was shaking Blaine, he finally opened his eyes to find Mary Evans there. She was not her usual put together self. She looked tired, and worried in her ponytail and grey tracksuit.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans." Blaine smiled as he sat up in the chair he had moved next to Sam's bed, and placing Sam's hand back at his side. He handn't even realized he fell asleep holding it.

"Hello sweetie," She smiled at him, as she watched Blaine. "You didn't go home like I told you." she observed looking at his clothing.

"No. I just wanted to stay a little longer." Blaine responded looking at his phone for the time.

"It's been three days Blaine." She said. "You really should go and get some sleep at home."

"I'm good, I'm good." Blaine said. He didn't want to go home. He stayed home for a month, avoiding this place, and now he was determined to never leave until Sam did.

"You're not going to are you?" She said politely, smiling, as Blaine stood up to stretch.

"Probably not." Blaine chuckled.

"Well I can't make you." She said warmly. "However, I can make you go and get some food. It must have been hours since you last ate." She looked at him with the same look Blaine's mother used to give him when he was little and he pawned off his food to the dog during dinner time.

Blaine smiled at Mary Evans. "Alright. You win that one. I'll be back in just a minute." and he crossed the room in quick steps, looking at Sam before the door behind him closed. Blaine was almost running to the hospital cafeteria. He didn't want to be away from Sam. He spent so much time alienating himself from Sam, that he didn't want to miss a single thing, especially the doctors visit that was supposed to happen anytime.

When Blaine reached the large white room he went straight to the cashier, and after a seconds deliberation he just decided on coffee, knowing that Mrs. Evans wasn't going to approve.

_Coffee is an appetite suppressant right? _Blaine justified his decision in his mind, but gave up on actually trying to prove it. There was no time. Blaine took a sip of the watered down coffee. The lukewarm liquid was a little disappointing to him, but he decided that he didn't care. This wasn't the Lima Bean after all.

When Blaine returned to the room Mrs. Evans was sitting in his recently vacated chair petting Sam's hair. She seemed to be in mid-sentence and Blaine felt as though he may have interrupted her.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized frantically.

"It's fine sweetie." She said politely. "I was actually just talking about you." She produced a small smile.

"All good things I hope." Blaine remarked, returning her smile and taking a the other empty seat where Quinn was sitting just hours ago.

"Oh, but of course." She said, and Blaine nodded in response. Mary spoke again after a second of silence. "Thank you so much for staying here Blaine. It means so much to us."

"Anytime Mrs. Evans." Blaine said, looking directly into her tired eyes. "It's the least I can do. You've been so great to me since I moved here."

Mary smiled again, and looked at Sam. "He means so much to you doesn't he?"

Blaine panicked. He was aware of the dangerous place this could go. He didn't want to say or do anything that would damage Sam's relationship with his parents. The talk that was coming was not meant for Blaine, but for Sam. Thinking quickly, Blaine came up with the perfect wording of this next few sentences.

"Well yes. Sam has been an amazing friend, and after all that your family has done for me I feel like I can begin to return the favor with staying with him." Blaine looked down, and waited for his lie to take effect.

Mary stayed quiet for a moment, perhaps she was considering Blaine's words, maybe she was debating on calling Blaine out on his lie, Blaine couldn't tell, he looked up. Her face was warm, but emotionless at the same time. She turned her body to Blaine.

"Of course." she whispered, looking at Blaine in the eyes. "You are so special to him Blaine. I haven't seen him connect with someone this well since Mike. You are so good for him. You've come up quite often." She said quietly. "He always talks about how funny you are, and how…." she chose her words carefully, "…charming you actually could be."

Blaine felt the heat rushing to his face. He felt the largest grin spread across his face and the butterflies had finally returned after so many weeks of being absent. Blaine was special to someone. He was important, and Sam took the time to tell his mother about how important Blaine was. It made Blaine feel warm inside.

Suddenly there was a cough in the room. Blaine and Mrs. Evans shared a look, as if they were trying to confirm they heard the same sound. The cough came again. Blaine's eyes darted to Sam's bed, where he saw a leg slightly move. Mary stood quicklime Blain standing just seconds behind her, spilling warm coffee on himself. Blaine ignored it as Sam coughed again, and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Without thinking he jammed the green button on the side of Sam's bed.

The coughs were coming much more frequently. Sam's arms twitched towards his mouth where the giant tracheotomy tube was located. _Sam moved his arms. _

Blaine's mind was fuzzy. He could't take anything in quickly enough. Suddenly he was pushed to the side and a nurse in pink scrubs was there.

"I need a doctor!" she shouted and in seconds 6 more bodies entered the room. Blaine and Mary were pushed away from the bed so there was more room for the doctor and nurses to work. Their view was obstructed as commands form the doctor filled the room.

"Ready? 1,2,3!" he yelled and a terrible retching noise came from Sam's bed.

Before Blaine could say anything he and Mary were moved outside the room. Neither Blaine or Mary fought the movement. They were told this day would come, and what would happen when it finally did. In a second Blaine opened his phone and found the two numbers he was looking for. Sending the two words he had been yearning to see for the past four weeks were on their way to Mike and Quinn. At last.

**He's awake**


	9. Return

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for so long! School and work tend to take over my life pretty quickly, and I also had a bit of writers block. I ended up writing another fic called "Nightshift",so also take a look at that if you have the time! I really hope you guys like this chapter! It's a fluff chapter but it's super important! I also finally added a musical number (I KNOW RIGHT? HOW DID IT TAKE ME THIS LONG?) The song is called "I Got You" by Leona Lewis so take a look at that as well! As always, reviews are like crack to me, especially honest ones, so never fear to tell me what you think! Also, I'm looking for a beta! Any takers? Thanks you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters or setting. Ryan Murphy has all of that to himself. I also do not own "I Got You" by Leona Lewis, as she and her recording compony have that one in her back pocket. **

**Chapter 9**

_Sam_

Sam's sleeping schedule was a mess. Ever since he left the hospital Sam could't get an easy nights rest, and to be honest it was kind of annoying him now. He had shifted restlessly in his bed for almost four hours with no avail. Sam looked at the clock. 6:17am. Recognizing defeat Sam sat on the edge of his bed and checked his phone to find nothing. He fell asleep texting Quinn, who hand't responded yet, as she was probably getting ready and Mike would be texting him any minute to make sure Sam was actually going to school today.

Sam sighed and wandered into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Sure he looked a little thin, but comas tend to have that effect on people the doctor had said. He was just lacking a proper nutritional cycle for the past three months and he was still playing catch up. Food wasn't a problem for Sam though, he still ate like he was going to die if he didn't shove as much food as he could into his mouth and his mother was definitely an advocate of making sure Sam was fed until he felt like he was going to explode, and Blaine did the same when Sam left the house.

After a quick look in the mirror, and a shower Sam went back to his room and checked his phone again. Quinn, Mike, Blaine and oddly Santana, had all text him.

Quinn:

**Morning doll! Heading to school soon! See you in Shuester's class! **

Mike:

**Sam! Excited for today? You better be going or I'll have Blaine at your house in three seconds. **

Sam chuckled. He knew Mike wasn't lying either. If anyone was more excited about his return to McKinley today than Mike, it was Blaine.

Blaine:

**You better be awake. Michael said I have to be at your house in 20 minutes and drag you to school in your pajamas if I have to. **

Sam laughed again and checked the time. He was still good for another 15 minutes.

Santana:

**Hey Lisa Rinna, you and your Hobbit friend better be in school today. It's been too long since I had to be careful walking down the hallways in fear that your lips would suffocate the entire student body. **

Sam responded to all four texts, telling Quinn, Mike and Santana that he would be at school today, and sending one to Blaine telling him that he would never drag Sam to school in his pajamas.

Sam stared at Blaine's name in his phone. How was it that in four months Blaine had become one most important people in his life? He was there when he woke up from the coma, he stayed with Sam all through the physical therapy and now he was making sure that he was going to school. Sam knew that something had happened while he was asleep, but every time he brought it up Blaine, Mike and Quinn all told him it was no big deal. It was insane how important Blaine was to Sam, but all that Sam dreamed about the whole time he was in the coma was Blaine. How he and Blaine were to be happy and together. It was such an odd feeling. Whenever Blaine came up in Sam's dreams, his whole body suddenly felt so warm. As soon as Sam woke up, he just wanted to see Blaine, and there he was. At that moment Sam knew what he was feeling, but he pushed it off. There was no way such a strong feeling was possible in so little time.

The horn outside of Sam's house signaled Blaine's arrival. Sam grabbed his bag and walked downstairs. His kissed his mother goodbye, and walked out the door to Blaine's car. When he opened the door, Blaine looked up from his phone and grinned broadly.

Sam jumped in the car and greeted Blaine happily.

"Hey!"

"How are you?" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"I'm good." Sam responded as Blaine accelerated. "Just a little nervous."

"Ah, you shouldn't be. They put Azimio and his thugs away for a long time. Besides, I'll be with you almost all day. I won't let anything happen to you." he was intensely serious.

Sam smiled. "I already told you Blaine, I'll be fine." Blaine wasn't convinced though, Sam could see it. "And Mike and Quinn will be around." Sam added to put Blaine at ease.

"If you say so." Blaine looked at Sam quickly.

"Why are you so worried?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…" Blaine said. "It was just really rough seeing you in that bed. I don't want it to happen again." Blaine looked sad. Sam got quiet, he didn't want his morning to start like this.

"I hear you have something special planned for Glee today. Tell me?" Sam said, changing the subject.

A smile was on Blaine's face in a second. "Oh…It's uh…. it's nothing. Santana, Mike, Quinn and I are doing it. That's all you get."

"That's why Santana text me this morning…" Sam said, solving the mystery aloud.

"Yeah. She told me if I let you skip she was going feed me to Finn." Blaine said pulling into the parking lot, parking right next to Puck's blue pickup.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Blaine asked, staying put and looking at Sam.

"I promise. You can text me all day, and I'll see you in Shuester's class." He smiled brightly, hoping to life Blaine's spirits.

"Alright." Blaine said and they walked towards the school together. Sam's heart was beating way fast, and he could feel the sweat on his palms.

_Just breathe Sam. Breathe. _

Sam looked around. Every single person he walked by stared at him like he was some circus freak.

"Blaine. Do I have something on my face?" he whispered at Blaine. "Blaine." He repeated. Something was distracting him.

"No Samuel." Blaine half-smiled. "Everyone knows what happened. You've been all anyone has talked about for three months."

Sam's stomach dropped. He remembered that when he first came to McKinley he wanted nothing more than to be popular, but now that he had gained fame under the worst of circumstances, he didn't want it anymore. He just wanted to hide away in some empty room so all of the eyes would be taken off of him. Out of the crowd of gawking spectators Finn and Rachel appeared. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sam!" Rachel yelled, bringing more unwanted attention Sam's way. He could feel the warmth in his face as Rachel almost tackled him with a hug.

_Damn, when did Rachel get so strong?_ Sam thought as Rachel almost suffocated him.

"It's so good to see you!" she said happily.

"You as well Rachel. How bad did you miss me?" he joked.

"How you doing Sam?" Finn said, shaking his hand.

"I'm good." Sam said honestly. "It's just a little weird when everyone is staring at you when you walk in somewhere."

"Oh that's no big deal." Rachel said. "When I walk into a place people stare at me as well. I think it's because they are realizing that a future star has just entered their lives and they need a moment to take in all of my talent."

"Yeah Rach." Finn said smiling. "I'm sure that's what it is."

Rachel pouted for a moment before Finn took her to class. They said their goodbyes to Sam and Blaine and were off.

"Rachel hasn't changed." Sam observed to Blaine, smiling.

"I don't think she ever will." Blaine laughed as he and Sam walked to Sam's English class. It was silent for the rest of the walk. Sam could feel something was about to happen. He looked at Blaine, who was sweating, and his eyes didn't seem to be focused on anything.

_He's nervous. _Sam noted. _Why is he nervous? I already told him that I was going to be fine. _

"Blaine. I'm going to be fine." Sam said as they stopped in front of the classroom. Blaine looked at him.

"I know." Blaine said looking at the ground. "I…just…."

"Blaine." Sam said. "Look at me."

Blaine looked up from the ground. His hazel eyes were full of concern and sadness. Sam forgot how amazing his eyes were. He remembered the first time he saw them. The goosebumps had returned. They attacked every inch of his body.

"I'll be fine Blaine." Sam said with a smile. Blaine still looked very uneasy. It was odd to Sam how his role was switched not that long ago. Sam remembered feeling so protective of Blaine, and walking through the school while people stared at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Alright." A smile was on his lips, Sam had made him feel better.

_Mission accomplished Sam. _

"But text me as much as you can!" He yelled as he walked away.

"I'll think about it!" Sam responded and the bell rang.

Sam's day went by in a huge blur. People stared. He texted Blaine, Mike and Quinn all day. Santana came up with a new name for his mouth, "Froggy Lips" that he was actually kind of alright with and Rory was apparently trying to get with Quinn. Overall, it was an odd day for Sam, but a good one.

The final bell rang finally dismissing Sam from Algebra and he found Mike waiting for him outside.

"Seriously dude, you have got to be a ninja."

"Woah, racist?" Mike said.

"Totally not racist. The fact that you are asian has nothing to do with your ability to walk around quieter than Beast from X-Men." Sam defended himself calmly as they walked towards the choir room.

"Nice save." Mike smiled. "Your lucky its your first day back. I'll let it slide."

"Oh thank you Mike!" Sam said in a dramatic voice, throwing his arm over his forehead, pretending to swoon. "Whatever would I do if you were angry at me?" Sam smiled, and Mike called him a rude name. When Sam and Mike entered the choir room everyone smiled and began applauding. It was odd, as most of the had seen Sam already, but the feeling made Sam feel warm inside. He couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome back Sam!" Mr. Shuester said as he patted Sam on the back. "It's wonderful to have you back!"

"It really is." Rachel said as she stood up. "On behalf of the whole club I would jut like to say that a certain amount of country twang has been missing.'' she smiled and the whole club cheered, except for Santana, who rolled her eyes.

Sam laughed and sat down between Brittany and Blaine.

"Now." Mr Shuester said."This weeks assignment is all about sticking by one another not matter what. I know that a couple of our members have something planned for Sam, so take it away guys." and he sat.

As the first sounds of the piano started Blaine stood up and began to sing, looking right at Sam.

_**A place to crash, I got you**_

_**No need to ask, I got you**_

_**Just get on the phone, I got you**_

_**Come and pick you up if I have to**_

Quinn stood up next, standing right next to Blaine and sang as well.

_**What's weird about it is we're right at the end**_

_**I'm mad about it, just figured it out in my head**_

_**I'm proud to say I got you**_

Now Santana was on her feet, joined by Quinn

_**Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better, for worse I got you, I got you**_

Mike was there right after Santana.

_**Ain't falling apart or bitter**_

_**Let's be bigger than that and remember**_

_**The cooling outdoor when you're all alone**_

_**Won't survive it, no drama, no need for a show**_

_**Just wanna say I got you**_

(Santana and Quinn)

_**Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better, for worse I got you**_

_**Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better, for worse, I got you**_

(Blaine)

_**'Cause this is love and life**_

_**And nothing we can both control**_

_**And if it don't feel right**_

_**You're not losing me by letting me know**_

(Santana)

_**Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better, for worse I got you**_

(Quinn)

_**Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better, for worse I got you**_

(Mike)

_**A place to crash, I got you**_

_**No need to ask, I got you **_

Sam was pretty sure Brittany was more enthusiastic about the performance than he was. Sam was so happy he couldn't explain it. He got up and hugged every single one of them, even Santana, who had a smile on her face.

"Thank you guys so much!" Sam said.

"It was all Gollum's idea." Santana said, pointing at Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that we are all here for you Samuel." Blaine said, slightly red but still smiling. Sam felt instant butterflies.

"And you all did an amazing job!" Mr. Shuester said striding to the middle of the room.

"I agree. It was an excellent choice!" Tina said as everyone returned to their seats.

The rest of Glee went by with Shuester going over possible ideas for Sectionals. Sam really tried to pay attention, but Blaine was right next to him. It was always difficult for Sam to pay attention when Blaine was so close. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating, and just the fact that he was present made Sam's stomach feel like he was skydiving.

When they were finally released Sam was walking towards the door when he was cut off by Quinn.

"Doll," she said with a smile. "You can't leave yet."

Sam was confused. "Uh…why?"

"Because you have some business to attend to." She whispered and looked over Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned around to see Blaine standing there, waiting for him. Whatever Blaine had planned this time he had Quinn as a cohort.

"Sam…." Blaine breathed. He was sweating again.

_Nervous again? _Sam thought. _I made it through the whole day. There's no other way I could get hurt again. _

"You didn't use my full name Blainey." Sam teased.

"Oh…" Blaine was looking down. "I'm….um…..I'm sorry."

"Is everything alright Blaine?" Sam asked. He was starting to feel concerned. Blaine wasn't the bravest out there, but he normally had better speech skills. He looked for Quinn, but she was gone. Everyone was gone.

"Uh… yeah." He walked towards Sam slowly. Almost like he was concentrating very hard on not falling over. Finally he got about a foot away from Sam before he stopped.

"You are the best thing to happen to me since I got here." He said looking at Sam. His eyes were honest and venerable. "I honestly wish I were half the person you are." Sam's body was numb. His mind was so full he couldn't concentrate on anything but controlling his now rapid breathing.

"You are so brave, and lately you have made me realize that I have so much more work to do on myself. I want to know you more. I want you to know me more. I want to know what you love and what you hate. What makes you happy and what makes you angry. I want to know everything there is to know about Samuel Evans." Blaine's eyes were full of tears. He stepped forward and grabbed Sam's hands. Sam had instant goosebumps. He was sure that his heart had exploded by now.

"So…" Blaine said as he took another step at Sam. "As a first step at becoming more brave myself," He paused. Sam found himself with a smile on his face. "I would like to ask you on a date Samuel." Blaine was literally holding his breath.

"About damn time Blaine." Sam smiled, and he pulled Blaine into him. Finally their lips met again. Sam had waited for this day ever since the day in the park. This time Blaine, didn't taste like celery or show any signs of moving away. Instead he tasted like mint, and was very much planning on sticking around. Sam felt every part of Blaine as they melted together for the few seconds they were connected. Finally Sam pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Sam said, and Blaine chuckled. Sam had never felt so happy in his entire life.


	10. Date Night

**Chapter 10**

_Blaine_

Quinn had been sitting in Blaine's room watching him get ready for almost two hours. He could tell that she was starting to get slightly annoyed with his three hundred and fiftieth outfit change, but he didn't care. It was already almost 5:00, and even though Sam lived next door, Blaine did not want to be late. In his opinion, Blaine being unpunctual would just set things in motion to go terribly. Quinn said he was being pessimistic, Blaine ignored her.

"No." Blaine said as he looked in the mirror with a simple black polo and scarlet slacks.

"Why not this one?" Quinn groaned. "Give me specifics."

"I don't know…" a frown appeared on Blaine's face. "It just doesn't feel right."

Quinn stood up and walked in front of Blaine. "But you look so nice. I like this one."

"Really?" Blaine said, starting to reconsider.

"I do." she responded looking him over.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're tired of the Blaine Anderson Runway Show?" He asked.

Quinn chuckled. "Yes. I promise doll."

"I'm trusting you Quinn." Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"Sam is gonna love it. Trust me." She said.

"I hope so." Blaine inhaled deeply. He was so nervous. He had never been on a date, and Quinn was trying to help him as much as she could tonight. She was, after all, one of Sam's best friends.

"Just remember. Be yourself. You already found the courage to ask him, the rest is cake." She smiled at him.

"Alright." Blaine inhaled deeply again.

"Everything is going to be just fine Blaine. You can do this." Quinn said, encouraging him. Blaine was so thankful for her presence. "I've gotta get going." She said hugging him. "If you need anything Tina, Mike and myself are all on alert for you both."

"You won't tell him anything if he asks?" Blaine said.

"Of course not. Mike made me promise." She said leaving his room.

As soon as she was gone Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. _Alright Blaine. Here we go. It's been three months. This is your time. _

Blaine grabbed his keys, threw on his best cologne and with one final look at himself in the mirror he walked out of his room to the staircase. As he reached the bottom Blaine found his father sitting in the living room reading some type of paperwork, undoubtably from his office.

"Where are you going?" he asked before Blaine could sneak out. Blaine's heart dropped.

_Not now. Please let this be easy. _Blaine prayed to himself.

"Out with some friends." Blaine responded quietly, looking at the ground.

"Don't lie to me Blaine." Vincent's tone was serious. "Where are you going?" he repeated.

"On a… a um…. on a date." he whispered. Things were about to get very bad for Blaine tonight. He could feel it deep in his stomach. He could almost literally feel his guts churning. He felt sick.

Vincent looked up from his work straight at Blaine. "With who?" His eyes could melt boulders they were so intense.

Blaine could feel the sweat collecting at his forehead. He chose his words incredibly carefully. "Someone from school."

Not changing his stone faced expression He stood. Blaine got even more nervous. "A boy?" he asked looking down at his son.

_Damn. It's all over. _

"Um….. yes."

"Is it that boy from next door?" he asked, voice still monotone.

Blaine swallowed hard before answering. "Y-yes sir."

_I'm dead. It's all over Blaine. I'm so sorry Sam. I let you down. _

The silence in the room was deafening, and the tension was so thick any spectators would have drowned. Vincent stood up and looked at his son in the eyes. Blaine saw nothing when he looked back. It was emotionless in his steel grey eyes.

"Have a great time." he said in a stiff voice. Every muscle in Blaine's body relaxed. "Home by eleven. Understand?" he said in the same monotone voice as he sat back in his chair and picked up his papers.

Blaine was confused, shocked and overjoyed all at once. His father, the man who hated the most important part of his sons life, knew that he was going on a date with a boy, and he just told him to have a great time.

"Understand Blaine?" he asked again, eyes now back on his paper.

"Yes." Blaine managed to get his voice to respond. He knew better than to question his father. This moment was too golden to Blaine to risk destroying it by challenging his fathers logic. Blaine turned and walked out of the house.

As soon as the door closed Blaine leaned against it and took a deep breath. Everything in his life was finally falling into place. His father had seemed to accept him finally, he was join on a date with the boy who had become such an important part of his life and he had a group of people surrounding him that cared for him. Everything was perfect. With a bounce in his step Blaine walked down the small stairs from his house towards Sam's house. The sun was just beginning to set behind the trees, leaving a warm orange glow against the light November breeze that Blaine accepted with gratitude. Blaine was no longer nervous. There was no reason to be. He had gained so much confidence in the past hour and half he felt invincible. He walked up the stairs to the porch and rang the door bell. Just like the night of the dinner it only took seconds for Mary's smiling face to appear in the doorway. She was back to her old self; perfect hair, perfect green dress and perfect smile plastered to her face. She was back to her old Stepford Wife self. Blaine was relived to see it. He and Mary had actually become close friends during the time they spent with Sam during his coma and the physical therapy.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. Blaine was glad to see Mary so excited about tonight. It helped his confidence levels rise.

"Hi Mrs. Evans." Blaine smiled at her as he pulled away from the hug. ''How are you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just perfect. Come in!" she said enthusiastically as Blaine followed her inside. "And what did I say? Call me Mary!" she laughed as she closed the door behind Blaine.

"It makes me feel weird." Blaine laughed as he and Mary walked towards the living room where Dwight, Sam's father, was sitting.

"It shouldn't." Sam's voice said from the direction of the staircase. Blaine whipped around and allowed his eyes to feast on the sight that was Sam Evans. Sam had on a dark green jacket and a grey undershirt that molded his chest just perfectly. Blaine noted that he went and got a haircut today so now his blue eyes were not obstructed by anything, and in clear view for Blaine to get lost in them again and again. Some may have considered Sam to look normal, but to Blaine he looked perfect.

"Wow." Blaine whispered. Sam chuckled and began to turn red as Mary squeaked behind him.

"Now Blaine," Dwight's voice said pulling Blaine back to reality, "Your father says that you are to be home by eleven, so I expect the same. Sound fair?"

"You spoke to my father?" Blaine asked. He wasn't even aware that they knew the other existed.

"Oh yes." Mary piped up and looked at Dwight. "We both had quite the talk with your parents." She smiled in Blaine's direction. Blaine was confused. He was missing something.

Before Blaine could make any further inquiries Sam was dragging him out the door. "Let's go!" he said.

"Love you both!" Mary called as the door closed.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked with a huge grin.

"Well, I know it's kinda cliche,'' Blaine said, "but I was thinking Breadstix. Everyone tells me how great it is…'' Blaine trailed off.

_Bad idea Blaine. He's probably been to Breadstix a million times. _

"You know," Sam said. "that sounds perfect. I haven't been there in forever."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

_So much for all that confidence. _Blaine though, cursing himself.

"Blaine." Sam looked at him. "I don't give a damn if we go to a dumpster and pick up leftovers. I just want to spend tonight with you."

_Cue butterflies. _Blaine thought as the emotions started to course through him.

"Alright." Blaine said. "If you're sure."

"I am." Sam said, and he walked towards Blaine's car.

_How did I get so lucky? _Blaine thought as he followed Sam. _He finds joy and excitement in everything we do while I curse myself for everything. _

Blaine clicked the button on his keys so Sam could jump in the car while he crossed around to get in the driver seat. As soon as the door shut Blaine looked at Sam. He was still smiling and looking right back at Blaine. Blaine could feel his heart beating incredibly loud. He was sure that in the silence Sam could hear it. Blaine broke the gaze first in order to start the car. As Blaine accelerated Sam started the conversation.

"So my goal tonight is to get to learn as much about you as I can." he started, trying to sound nonchalant.

"How interesting." Blaine replied. "We have the same goal." he smiled.

"Well, what do you know about me?" Sam asked. Blaine kept his eyes on the road, looking into Sam's eyes again could result in a car wreck. He remembered that night in the park and how Sam forced him to play 20 questions.

"Your name is Sam." Sam laughed. "Your favorite movie is Avatar, your favorite color is blue, Dr. Who is your favorite television show and through rigorous convincing on your behalf, Stan Lee is your favorite author."

"I still need to teach you some things Blaine." Sam said through chuckles.

"I still await that day." Blaine smiled, fully aware that he was flirting with Sam. Quinn told him how important it was almost a million times.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Mike and Quinn are your best friends. Last year was your first as McKinley, you're from Tennessee, John Mellencamp makes you feel relaxed and you hate the smell of coffee." Blaine recited. He had only memorized an infinite amount of times.

Sam was quiet for a moment. Finally he spoke. "How do you know the last two?" he asked. Blaine stopped at a red light and looked at Sam.

"Well, when you were going through physical therapy you always listened to Mellencamp afterwards and you were always in a better mood, and I noticed you don't like the smell of coffee when Quinn brought me some the day of your hospital release." The light turned and Blaine pressed the accelerator lightly.

"She only brought you coffee once." Sam noted.

"That's because I denied it every single time after." Blaine responded.

"Mike is the only person who knows I don't like coffee." Sam said. "He must've told you?"

"No." Blaine said, "Observing others is something I'm really good at.'' Sam was quiet. Blaine changed the subject. "Your turn Samuel. What do you know about me?"

Sam responded rather quickly. "Your name is Blaine." Blaine could see his mouth stretch into a smile in his peripheral vision and now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "You're an OSU fan, you love to perform, you went to a prep school before you came to McKinley and Patti LuPone is one of your biggest idols."

"You stalked me on Facebook." Blaine accused.

"Only once or twice." Sam responded as they pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix.

Blaine turned his key to silence the engine and they walked into the giant, green doors of the only Italian restaurant in Lima. When they entered the smell of breadsticks attacked Blaine's nostrils. A hostess appeared. She was a tiny girl, no older than 16 or 17. She smiled broadly.

"Welcome to Breadstix! How many?" she said, adding a dazzling smile.

"Two please." Blaine responded, keeping his manners in check. The tiny hostess kept her smile in tact and she led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Sam thanked her and they sat. Blaine looked across the table at Sam who had a dazed look on his face.

"Everything alright Samuel?" Blaine asked.

"You look so good tonight.'' Sam said.

_I owe Quinn so bad. _Blaine thought.

"I cannot even compare to you." Blaine responded.

"I feel underdressed." Sam said, almost frowning.

"Don't." Blaine said. "You look amazing."

Sam smiled and out of nowhere a waitress appeared. Sam and Blaine ordered their drinks and food quickly. As soon as the waitress left Blaine spoke to Sam again.

"So Samuel. Tell me about yourself. Anything you want me to know." Blaine was keeping true to the words he said to Sam in the choir room. He wanted to know everything and anything Sam had to offer.

"Alright." Sam accepted the challenge. "Well I moved from Tennessee about a year and a half ago, because my father got a great job offer at an architects office in Cleveland." Sam said. "I have dyslexia, which can be really annoying sometimes, I love History, but I hate math. So much.'' Blaine chuckled. "I can play the guitar, after I graduate I want to become a music teacher. Uh- I have two siblings, which you know." Blaine could tell that Sam was running out of things.

"I do." Blaine smiled. "Stevie and I are kind of what you call best friends." Sam laughed again. Blaine smiled even wider. Sam's laugh made Blaine feel so happy and warm inside. He could never get tired of the sound.

"Anyway," Sam said gathering himself again. "When I started at McKinley I tried very hard to become popular. I even replaced Finn as quarterback and made Quinn my girlfriend." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"And that's how you became best friends?" Blaine was intrigued by the development.

"Yes. The breakup wasn't mean or nasty." Sam said. "We both kind of decided that it wash't going to work out."

"Well…" Blaine said, putting his arms out. "Look where we are now."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. When I came out to her she told me she had a feeling." he smiled.

''I haven't heard that story." Blaine said, coming to the realization that he never actually knew how Sam came out to everyone.

"Well," Sam began. "You're the reason I came out." Blaine's body felt hot instantly. "After the night I kissed you it only took a second to accept that I was in fact gay. The next day I called Quinn and Mike. They told me to meet them at The Lima Bean. I told them and they were so awesome about it. I eventually told everyone except Kurt, but after what happened with Azimio he kind of found out. After I woke up from my coma my mother asked about you." Blaine got nervous. He was hoping that Mary would pretend that she never saw him holding Sam's hand. "She asked me how important you were to me, and I told her that I've never felt the same about another person." Blaine smiled. He couldn't help it.

"How are you so…. just whatever about all of this?" Blaine asked, even though it wasn't the question he wanted an answer to.

"I don't like dwelling to much on things I can't change." Sam responded. "I figure that things are going to work out the way they are supposed to. However, my thoughts about that change a lot when you come into the picture. I feel like I would lose you if I don't work for it." Sam was serious now, but he had a confused look on his face. "Do you remember when you asked me why I took you to the park?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Blaine responded. His voice was cracking. His mouth felt dry and his body felt like he was on fire it was so warm. He quickly gulped down so his iced tea, but kept careful to not look like he was dying of dehydration. Sam kept talking, which Blaine was thankful for.

"I told you it was because you intrigue me. I couldn't get you out of my head. When my mom told me that you were coming over for dinner I actually was mad at her."

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because I couldn't understand what was happening. I knew I had feelings for you, but I didn't want to come to terms with them. It was too complicated for me to wrap my head around." Sam said, and the waitress appeared again with their food. Blaine had totally forgotten they had even ordered food. His appetite was gone though. He was far too entranced in the conversation.

"Enough about me Blainey." Sam smiled. "It's your turn."

_But I wanna know more about you. I'm boring. _Blaine whined internally, but fair was fair. If he wanted Sam to continue Blaine was going to have to offer up some details.

Blaine cleared his throat. It still felt so dry. "Well you know why I moved here. I was transferred to Dalton and after only a year I left because we had moved too far out of the district." Sam nodded as he took a bite of food.

Blaine continued. "Well you kind of know the rest. I met you, met the glee club and here we are."

Sam shook his head. "I just told you my whole life story!"

Blaine laughed. "You did not. I just learned about the last year and half of your life."

"Tell me how you came out." Sam said.

_Oh no. Anything but that. _Blaine panicked internally.

Blaine hesitated. "I really don't think you wanna hear about that. It's kind of a buzzkill."

"I don't care." Sam said flatly. "Stories are in the past." he said. He was playing dirty, using Blaine's own words against him.

"Ah, no fair Samuel." Blaine said.

"Just sayin'." Sam said, trying to look innocent.

Blaine sighed. "Alright. But I'm not kidding, it's not a joyous story."

"Blaine, whatever happened in the past will stay there" Sam said looking directly into Blaine's eyes.

"You're lucky I like you Samuel.'' Blaine said. "Alright. I knew I was gay in 5th grade. I had a crush on this boy named James. He was my best friend at the time. When I asked my father about liking boys he told me it was wrong and I needed to stay away from people like James." Sam frowned, but Blaine continued. He looked at the table in front of him. "Being a child, I obeyed my father and ignored my feelings for James and any other boy who I may have liked. When I met Luke my freshmen year the same feelings came up and even though I tried to ignore them I couldn't. The day before the dance I told my parents that I was going with Luke because I liked him, and there was nothing they could do about it. My father told me that I wasn't his son any longer and my mother ignored me from that day forward. When I got stabbed my father said that I deserved it and I should have listened to him all those years ago." Blaine spoke very quickly at the end. It was quiet. Sam spoke first.

"But that's all changed now?" he asked.

"Apparently." Blaine responded looking at Sam again. "He knows I'm here tonight. He knows I'm with you, and he knows that we are currently on a date. I don't know what sparked the sudden change of heart, but I'm not going to combat it.''

Sam's face turned guilty.

"You know something." Blaine said. He could feel the hair on his arms stand on an end.

"My parents went and spoke to yours." Sam said, turning red. "I had nothing to do with it, but I only know it was while you were staying in the hospital with me. Apparently your father attends PFLAG meetings with my parents."

Blaine suddenly felt like giving Mary and Dwight a huge hug. "I owe your parents so much." Blaine said, exhaling. "You have no idea."

The waitress came back to check on them, but Blaine and Sam had mutually agreed to leave. Sam had already finished his food, and Blaine wasn't in the mood for food. After a shorter wait than it took for the food the waitress returned with the bill. It took almost a half hour for Blaine to convince Sam that he wasn't playing. He only succeeded by lying to Sam about some sauce on his shirt and quickly slipping his card to the waitress.

"You know, you played dirty." Sam said as they left Breadstix.

"I asked you out Samuel." Blaine said. "It would be incredibly rude for you to pay."

"But I wanted to." Sam said.

"Too late." Blaine said smiling as they reached the car. As soon as the doors closed Sam and Blaine into the car Blaine looked at the clock.

_Three more hours. _Blaine mentally noted.

"I have an idea." Sam suddenly said. Blaine started the car and Sam directed him to the mall while they talked about school and how Blaine was adjusting to the glee club. Once they arrived, and Blaine had parked, Sam led him through the crowds of people to a small corner that Blaine was unaware of. Blaine looked at the sign to the store they were entering.

_**Co-mixed Comics and Board Games. **_

"This is my favorite place in the entire world." Sam said as he grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine could literally feel his arms turn to jelly as Sam's slightly callused hands encased his. Sam's hand fit perfectly into his, like they were made for each other. Blaine didn't have much time to appreciate this before he was being pulled through the rows shelves that housed various comics. Sam took him to the back of the store where two red giant chairs were set up. Sam took Blaine to the chair on the left. Blaine sat down and looked up at Sam.

"This is the place that I feel the safest." Sam said as he looked around. "When I first moved here, and I had no friends I would sit here for hours and read stories about people who had it much harder than I did."

Blaine looked around. It was almost like this place was built for Sam. There were posters of every superhero Blaine had ever heard of and even some he didn't know ever existed. "Why are were here?" Blaine asked smiling at Sam.

"Because this place is special to me. You are special to me. This moment right here, the most special person in my life in the most special place in my life is so perfect."

"Sam…" Blaine stood up and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Thank you. This is everything I could have ever wanted tonight."

"You have no idea." Sam smiled. "I have wanted tonight to happen for so long."

Blaine leaned in and his lips met Sam's again. This time Blaine wasn't afraid of an outcome, nor was he crying all over the place. He was filled with joy. He felt like in this moment he was supposed to be here with Sam and most of all he felt at peace. There kiss deepened and Blaine pressed his body against Sam's. He wanted to feel connected with Sam. He wanted to be apart of Sam so badly. He wanted Sam to feel like he was never going to be hurt again, and for the first time in his entire life Blaine wasn't afraid, or self-conscious or even pessimistic. He felt content, and it was a feeling Blaine knew he could get used to.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss. "Samuel. You are everything I could have hoped for in my life. You have made me brave. Thank you."

Sam just smiled and pressed his forehead against Blaine's. "You talk to much." Blaine chuckled as their lips met again


	11. Accidents

**OMG. Guys I am so sorry. I seriously restarted this chapter like 9 times before I finally got it right. I'm so sorry it took so long! Please review if you have any opinions at all! Thanks! :))) **

**Chapter 11**

_Sam_

**It's so stupid that you would think that Sam. I'm done with you wasting my time. You need to stop being so worried about things that don't matter or you're going to lose everything. **

Sam threw his phone across his bedroom and it smashed against the blue wall. He was so angry that he could feel his body shaking. He heart was beating quite fast and his body felt hot. Sam knew that his phone was broken and he would regret his decision to throw it later, but right now he was so filled with rage that nothing mattered.

A soft knock came at the door.

"What?" Sam spat out the word and looked at the door.

The door opened slowly and Blaine peeked through. Sam instantly felt guilty for being so rude when he had knocked.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked stepping inside the room.

"Yeah." Sam said in a gruff and quiet tone.

"You're lying." Blaine said smiling.

Sam forced a smile. Blaine was trying to make him feel better. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. Blaine walked over and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked resting his head on Sam's shoulder blades. Sam shook his head. Telling Blaine that he was afraid Kurt was trying to take his boyfriend away made Sam feel childish. He wasn't a jealous person, but he knew how Kurt worked. Since he and Blaine became an official couple Kurt had been trying to spend as much time with Blaine that he could; offering to take him to movies, dinner, shopping, everything. Blaine would always politely decline, but it always sparked a small amount of anger inside Sam's chest. When Kurt asked Blaine to dinner Sam finally exploded and let Kurt know how he felt.

"Don't you and Mike have plans today?" Sam said quietly.

"Yes," Blaine said sitting up. "but I'm not going until you feel better."

"I'm fine." Sam said, faking a smile. "You go and have fun. Mike's been so excited about this for days."

"I'm actually kind of nervous about it." Blaine said.

"You shouldn't be." Sam said putting his forehead to Blaine's. "It's just lunch. Mike just wants to get to know you better."

"I know." Blaine said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Besides." Sam said. "He knows I would kill him if he is mean to you."

Blaine smiled. "Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm far from it." Sam said. "You are much more perfect than me." He leaned forward and his lips met Blaine's. Sam loved that Blaine always tasted like cinnamon and toothpaste. Sam broke the kiss after just a moment.

"Now go." he said smiling.

"Alright." Blaine said standing up. He walked over to Sam's bedroom door and stopped. "I love you Samuel." he said in a quiet and timid voice. Sam could hear the nervousness in his tone.

Every cell in Sam's body felt warm. Sam felt his heart do a somersault and the butterflies that were in his stomach were going crazy. Sam felt his mouth grow into a huge smile as he responded. "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine looked back, face red and smile abroad before he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sam sat on his bed smiling. He was so grateful for Blaine. He was there for him the whole time Sam was in the hospital, he stayed every single day to help Sam get through physical therapy , and now Sam had Blaine all to himself, even if he was throwing cell phones all over his house. Sam felt inexplicable luck for having Blaine being such a vital part of his life.

Finally Sam stood up and went to the far wall to retrieve his phone and assess the damage he had caused to it. To his surprise, Sam could see nothing wrong with it. The screen was find and when he unlocked it, everything seemed to be working.

_Let's try not to throw it anymore though huh Sam? _Sam thought as he discovered he had a message from Quinn.

**Doll, let's do something. I'm bored of Chemistry homework. **

**Alright. What do you wanna do? **Sam typed back as he went down stairs.

Quinn's reply came quickly. **Oooo there's a new bookstore I wanna go to. ** **I've been hearing a lot about it. Tina was telling me that they have some of the best romance novels for a good price. Sound good? **

Going to a bookstore wasn't Sam's idea of a perfect Saturday night, but it was either that or drive around for hours with Quinn and maybe find something to do.

**Sounds good, but your driving. I have no idea where this place is. **Sam responded.

When Sam found his mother she was helping Stevie and Stacy with homework.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go out with Quinn for a little while. Is that alright?" he said.

His mom looked up. "Of course. Just be home by 11. All of your homework is done?" she asked.

"Sure is." Sam responded back.

"Better be." she said.

"I promise." Sam responded as he turned to go back up the stairs to comb his hair and get his shoes on. Sam's phone buzzed when he was halfway up the stairs.

**Boo! Fine. I'll be there in five minutes. **Quinn responded.

Sam decided responding would pointless. He went to the bathroom, ran a comb through his hair, found his shoes in his bedroom and went downstairs again.

"Love you mom!" Sam shouted as he opened the front door.

"Love you too! Be careful!" she responded as the door shut behind Sam.

Sam walked to the sidewalk in front of his house to wait for Quinn. Sam looked in the direction of Blaine's house. The windows were all dark, making the house look like something out of a zombie movie. It was actually kind of creepy to Sam how ominous the house looked with no light emitting from it.

Quinn pulled up only seconds after Sam pulled his eyes away from where he knew Blaine's bedroom was located.

"Hey!" Quinn said as Sam got in the car.

"Hi." Sam smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I was doing homework for most of the day. I Skyped with Beth and Shelby for about an hour, but that's about it." Quinn said as they accelerated.

"How is she?" Sam asked. He knew how important Beth was to Quinn, and ever since Quinn got her act back together, Shelby let Quinn see her at least once a week either over Skype or in person.

"She's doing so good. Her teeth are coming in so Shelby's having a hard time with that, but she's great. She's getting big." Quinn smiled.

"Good." Sam responded. He liked hearing about Quinn's relationship with Beth.

"How about you?" Quinn asked.

"Okay. Kurt's getting on my last nerve and we got into this huge fight over text." Sam said.

"Over what?" Quinn asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"My jealousy of Blaine." Sam said. He never lied to Quinn. Mainly it was because she always found out the truth eventually. Sam discovered it was just easier for him to tell Quinn everything up front a long time ago.

"You're afraid he's going to take Blaine away from you?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Sam didn't answer her immediately. "I was. Not so much anymore." Sam said with a smile.

"Why?" Quinn said looking at him as they were stopped by a red light. Sam didn't respond, he just smiled.

It only took Quinn a second to put it together. "He told you he loves you!" she almost yelled bouncing up and down in her seat, but not going very far due to the restrictions of her seatbelt. Sam laughed at her reaction and nodded.

Quinn squealed. "Oh my god! Did you say it back?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well yeah." Sam said as the light turned green. "It's not too soon is it?" he asked.

Quinn considered the question. "Well it has been about a month." she said slowly. "It took Finn and I three months to say it to each other."

"Oh." was all Sam said.

"However," Quinn said ignoring him. "At that point in our relationship, Finn and I hadn't been through a sixteenth of as much as you and Blaine have. Besides, does he make you happy, and do you feel as though you truly love him?" Quinn asked.

Sam didn't even have to think about it. Of course Blaine made Sam happy. He made Sam feel like no one else ever had. The sight of Blaine made Sam's heart feel like it was going to explode with joy. Sam had never been in love, but he was positive that Blaine made him feel that way.

"I am Quinn. He's everything I have ever wanted, especially when I didn't even know I wanted it." Sam finally responded.

"That's all that matters." Quinn said with a smile as they pulled into the bookstore. She turned off the ignition. "No one can tell you when you are in love, except for you. Blaine is an amazing guy, and I'm so happy that you two found each other."

Sam smiled. "Thank you Quinn."

"You are more than welcome doll." she said smiling back at him. "And I highly doubt you need to worry about Kurt taking Blaine away from you. He's a little preoccupied." she added as she got out of the car.

Sam curiosity peaked. He jumped out of the car quickly. "Who?" he asked as soon as Quinn came into view from the other side of the car.

"I can't tell you." Quinn said walking in front of Sam.

"But why bring it up?" Sam asked.

"To let you know that you and Blaine are just fine. Kurt is busy with another boy and he's going to leave Blaine alone." She said smugly.

Sam frowned. "Fine." he said giving up on it. As long as he knew that Blaine was safe from Kurt's perfectly manicured clutches, Sam could live without knowing who the mystery guy was.

As soon as Quinn and Sam entered the bookstore Sam's phone vibrated. Sam's heart jumped when he saw it was from Blaine.

**So I actually quite enjoy Michael's compony. He's a sweet guy. :) **

Sam smiled. The fact that his boyfriend and his best friends got along made him happy. **That's so good to hear! :) :) Where did you guys end up going? **

Sam put his phone back in his pocket as he followed Quinn to the largest romance section Sam had ever seen in his entire life.

"Quinn," Sam said as he picked up a book with some jacked up guy holding a woman over the edge of a cliff. The words Edge of Destiny were splashed across the cover in yellow letters accompanied by the authors name, which was apparently B.J Styles. The whole thing looked really tacky in Sam's opinion. "What is the name of this place?"

"The Love Nest." Quinn said simply. She already had about 5 books in her hands. Sam groaned. Next time he was taking Quinn to Co-Mixed. Sam was grateful when he felt his phone buzz again.

**We just went to get pizza. It was nice. You came up quite a bit. Of course it was all good. I also got a little something for you when I get back. :) **

Sam smiled. **Really? You didn't have to get me anything. :)**

"How are things going on the Blaine and Mike front?" Quinn said as she appeared in front of sam with an arm full of books.

"Jesus Quinn." Sam laughed. "That was fast."

"Shut up." Quinn retorted. "They're a dollar a piece! I couldn't help it."

"I wonder why they're a dollar…'' Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm going to hit you," Quinn said. "and you never answered me!"

"Well I'm not sure I want to now that you've threatened me with physical violence." Sam said as he walked towards the registers.

"Sam." Quinn's voice was serious now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Everything's fine." Sam said turning back to smile at her.

"Good." Quinn said, looking pleased with her small victory. Sam and Quinn paid for the books and made their way to Sam's house. The whole time Quinn was trying to justify her $35 dollar purchase of romance novels. Sam was still unconvinced by the time they pulled up to his house.

"Thanks again Quinn." Sam said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anytime doll." Quinn said with a smile. "Call me later?"

"I will. Bye!" Sam said as he shut the car door. He waited until Quinn had pulled away and turned off of his street before he started walking to his door. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine, letting him know that he was home.

When Sam walked into his house he was greeted with a room full of people including Blaine's mom who had tears in her eyes. Sam's heart stopped and his mouth instantly became dry. Sam's mom came from behind Mrs. Anderson.

"Sam honey, there's been an accident."


	12. Funeral

**Look at me all updating quickly and such. So I decided to dedicate so much time to this because I inadvertently left you guys with the same cliffhanger Glee did, and that's just not fair. Haha. Anways, this was seriously the saddest chapter I have like ever written, but I really hope you guys enjoy it! Like always and forever, reviews are golden to me. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. My paychecks reflect such claims. **

**Chapter 12**

_Blaine_

"Thanks so much Mike!" Blaine said as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He held the bag from Co-mixed in his hand and headed up to his house. Blaine noticed how oddly dark it was, but paid little attention to it. He had to go inside, let his parents know he was home and then head over to Sam's to give him his present and hopefully lift his mood a little more. Just as he had shut the front door to his house, Blaine's phone buzzed and Sam's name flashed across the screen.

**Please come over ASAP. It's important. **

Blaine was confused. Sam already knew he was on his way over. Why would he send a message telling him to go over? Blaine's parents were missing from the house so he sent his dad a quick message letting him know that he had made it safely.

**On my way. **Blaine typed back. He ran upstairs, re-gelled his hair quickly and made sure he locked the door behind him. As soon as Blaine walked up to the front door of Sam's house his phone buzzed.

**Please hurry. **Sam had said.

Blaine walked right into Sam's house without even knocking. Sam was standing right there. His face was somber. Blaine stopped dead.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Sam said walking up to him quickly and hugging him tightly. Blaine pulled away and looked at Sam. Blaine was so confused.

"Sam, what's going on?" Before Sam could answer Blaine saw his mother come into the foyer. Tear marks streaked her face.

"Blaine." She said.

"Mom? What's going on?" He repeated. Blaine was starting to get scared. Something bad happened. He could feel it in his stomach. Blaine just wanted to know what was going on.

"Blaine sit." Mrs. Evans said from somewhere behind Blaine's mom.

Blaine did as he was told. He walked into the living room on his right and was followed by Sam, Mrs. Evans and his mother. Mr. Evans was also there, slouched in a chair with his forehead resting in his hand. Sam sat next to Blaine, his blue eyes, full of sadness were fixated on Blaine.

"Can someone please tell me the big secret?" Blaine said getting annoyed.

"Today," Blaine's mom said. "Your father was on his way home from work and when he tried to get off of the freeway….there was an accident…." she stopped. The sobs were taking her over and she could barely speak anymore. Blaine knew what was coming next. Every breath in his body disappeared. Blaine's mind went cloudy. He felt the burning in his eyes and nose from the tears that were coming. Every cell in his body went numb. When Sam spoke next it sounded like Blaine

was wearing earmuffs.

"Blaine…..he…..he umm…. didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Blaine literally saw his world crashing down around him. The only thing he could see when he closed his eyes and let the tears fall was his fathers face. It was like someone had punched him directly in the chest. He could hear his heartbreaking in his ears. Blaine knew Sam was still holding his hand, but he couldn't feel it.

_There's no way this is happening. No. No. No. No. _

The room was silent around Blaine. He knew people were watching him as the sobs took over his body, but he didn't even care. His father, who he had spent so much time hating and being afraid of had finally been happy for him. Blaine finally had a peaceful conversation with his father and he had accepted Blaine finally, was gone. His dad was never going to be sitting in his chair, looking ver piles and piles of paperwork, from the office. He would never again tell Blaine that he loves him. Vincent Anderson was dead and there wasn't a single thing Blaine could do to fix it. Blaine tried to control himself. Breathing in as deep as he could.

"Blaine….." Sam said, his voice still sounding muffled in Blaine's ears. "I'm so sorry."

"I have to go." Blaine said. He wanted to be alone. Away from people. Blaine stood and walked quickly to the front door. Sam didn't even object to his leaving. His mother stood next to Mrs. Evans, a waterfall of tears streaking her face. "I'll call you later Sam." and he left.

Blaine literally ran to his house the second Sam's door closed behind him. He ran up to his front door, forgetting it was locked. He fumbled for his keys, the tears in his eyes made it difficult for him to find the proper key, but after what felt like an eternity the key slipped into the lock and turned with a faint grinding sound. Blaine slammed the door behind him and ran up to his bedroom. As soon as he shut the door behind him Blaine collapsed on the floor in front of it.

_This isn't real. This is a dream. My father isn't dead. Wake up Blaine. Wake up. Tomorrow you're supposed to go to lunch with Mike. Wake up Blaine. This isn't real. _

Blaine let the despair out. His sobs were the only sound reverberating off the walls. He just lay on the floor crying, and wishing that this whole night would disappear.

After there were no more tears to be made, Blaine calmed down. He still lay on the floor, unmoving in the darkness; the only light source being from a street lamp outside of his bedroom window. He had heard his mom come into the house and cry on the couch, but he didn't move. After what felt like an eternity of silence, there was a small knock on the door. Blaine knew who it was. Finally standing up, Blaine opened his door. Sam looked somber, but he moved quickly as the door opened and took Blaine's small frame into his arms. Blaine hugged him back tightly and the tears came again.

Sam held Blaine right there, in the doorway of his bedroom for forever, stroking his hair and making sure he didn't fall over. Eventually Blaine felt himself being picked up by Sam. Blaine opened his eyes for a second, but all he could see what his own tears stained on Sam's grey shirt. Suddenly, Blaine felt comfort and he realized Sam had carried him to his bed and laid next to him. Blaine rested his head on Sam's chest and cried silently. They lay there all night and soon enough Blaine fell asleep in Sam's arms.

Blaine had never been to a funeral before. He stood in front of the mirror again, fixing his tie in his shaking hands. The tie was perfect, but Blaine needed a distraction. The last place he wanted to go was his fathers funeral. He wasn't ready for it. He thought maybe after two weeks he would be prepared, but it was not the case. Blaine had contemplated not going, but it would tear his mother to shreds and if Blaine was being honest with himself he knew he would feel irrevocable guilt for the rest of his life if he just stayed home instead of saying goodbye to his father.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked around his room, Blaine's eyes suddenly drifted to a poster on his wall next to his mirror. The poster was for a car show that his father had taken him to when he was younger. Blaine had almost forgotten about it. It was a small navy blue poster with the words "CLEVELAND CAR SHOW EXPO" taking over the top half of the poster with tacky, white letters. On The bottom there was a messy signature from Rob "The Car Boss" Renton, Blaine's childhood hero. Blaine remembered the day. His father told him they were going to get something at the store for his mother, and when Blaine had realized they showed up at the car show he was so excited. The whole day Blaine's father taught him about cars, they had macaroni and cheese with ice cream, which was Blaine's favorite meal, and just as they were about to leave Rob "The Car Boss" Renton appeared and signed a small poster for Blaine. It was the greatest day of Blaine's life as a child. He couldn't believe that after all the things he had been through with his father, he had kept it.

He hated his father for so long, but for some reason that Blaine couldn't understand, the poster still hung on the wall. Blaine felt the tears coming as he stared at the poster. Sam had told him countless times not to feel guilty, but Blaine couldn't help it. He pulled out his phone and looked at the text he had sent his father two weeks ago.

**I'm home. I'm going over to Sam's for a bit. See you soon!**

But he wouldn't see his father soon. In fact, he would never see his father again.

"Blaine." a small voice came from behind. Blaine looked up and turned around. His mother stood there in a long black dress, her eyes were red from either lack of sleep or crying. Perhaps it was both, Blaine couldn't be sure. "It's time to go." she said. Blaine nodded. He stood slowly and followed his mother through the dark house in silence.

They had enviously agreed that Blaine was in better condition to drive to the church than his mother was. She couldn't even eat properly before she broke down and started crying. The whole drive was filled with silence. Blaine drove in auto-pilot, constantly drifting away from focusing on driving.

Finally they arrived at the church and Blaine stayed in the car. The parking lot was empty, and Blaine didn't want to be here more than necessary. His mother had to go inside and take care of a few last minute details before everyone started arriving. Blaine removed his seatbelt and reclined the seat back as far as it would go. As soon as the lock clicked Blaine's phone buzzed. It was Sam.

**Be there in a half hour. I love you. **

**I love you too Samuel. **Blaine responded back and threw his phone on the passenger seat next to him.

Blaine thought of the last time he had spoken to his father. It was the night before the accident. Tina and Rachel had been over.

_"I think I'm in love."_ _Blaine announced sitting on the couch between the two girls as Marshall and Lilly declared their love for each other on the television screen. _

_"Impossible." Rachel dismissed the claim. "You and Sam have only been together for a whole month. How could you possible know for a fact that you're in love?" _

_"Well, you weren't even dating Finn and you were in love with him." Tina argued for Blaine._

_"That's different." Rachel said. "I thought I was in love with Finn. I wasn't truly sure until our three month anniversary." _

_"But how did you know when you were in love?" Blaine asked. _

_"It was almost like everything reminded me of him in the best way." Rachel said smiling. "Every time I would see him my heart would skip a beat and my knees felt like jelly. It's the most perfect feeling in the world.'' _

_"Mine was the butterflies." Tina said. "Every time Mike looked in my direction I felt the butterflies in my stomach go insane."_

_"Did you ever feel like every breath in your body was being taken away every time someone mentioned his name?" Blaine asked the girls. "Did you feel your heart actually hurt when you didn't see him for extended amounts of time? Was he all you ever talked about with anyone, and you didn't care how annoyed they got because you would just find someone else who would listen?" _

_"You are in love." A voice came from behind them, causing everyone to jump. Vincent Anderson was standing in the doorway behind the couch watching the ending credits of How I Met Your Mother flash on the screen. He walked around the couch and sat i n his favorite char across from the three teenagers. _

_"When I met your mother I was a pizza delivery boy going through my first year of law school. You're mother was living with your aunt a couple miles outside of the university. She called for pizza one night and it so happened that I had the route she was on one night. As soon as she opened the door I almost dropped the pizza. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Every friday from then on she ordered the same pizza and I made sure that I every friday I had her route so I could see her. I would wait all week for her call to come and almost every single time I almost dropped the pizza when she answered the door. I knew that I had fallen in love, and I had never seen her outside of her door. Eventually I gathered the courage to ask her on a date and to my extreme joy she agreed." _

_Rachel and Tina both sighed. "That is so cute Mr. Anderson!" Tina said. _

_"Blaine." his father said looking at him. "Nobody can tell you when you are in love. Love is a feeling that takes over every part of your life. Sam makes you happy doesn't he?" _

_"Yes." Blaine answered, sure of his answer. There was no thinking about it. Blaine had never been so happy in his entire life. _

_"And you trust him?" Blaine's dad asked. _

_"With my life." Blaine said. _

_"I would say you are in love son." Blaine's dad said smiling. _

A knock on his window forced Blaine's eyes to fly open. Santana was there. Blaine pulled the lever to allow his seat to fly forward and he rolled down the window. Before it was fully down Santana's arms flew in and grabbed Blaine's neck, pulling him into a tight and awkward hug.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad Blaine." she said as she pulled her arms back.

"Thank you Santana. I didn't know you were coming?" Blaine's voice as rough. He hadn't spoken much in the past few days and now he sounded like he had been smoking for fifty years. He cleared his throat.

"The whole club is here. Your mother invited us." She said pointing across the parking lot. She was right, Blaine could see everyone standing in a group including Mr. Shuester and Sue. Blaine could see Brittany, Quinn and Tina staring in Blaine's direction. The parking lot was now full of cars, but the Glee Club were the only visible people outside.

"Really? I couldn't be more grateful, but you guys didn't have to come." Blaine said.

"We did." Santana responded. "Glee is a family, and you are apart of it. We are here for you. I may be the biggest bitch to walk the planet, but even I know when things are rough."

"Thank you Santana." Blaine said, and for the first time in two weeks Blaine actually cracked a small smile. It felt good to know that the entire club was there for him.

"You're welcome. I have to go now though, Brittany does terrible at funerals. She thinks we're here because Tinkerbell died."

"Bye Santana. Thank you again." Blaine said.

"Any time Tom Cruise." Santana said as she smiled and walked back the the group who proceeded to enter the church.

Blaine heard his phone vibrate again and picked it up. It was Sam again.

**I'm here. Where are you?**

Blaine forgot to tell Sam he was hiding away in his car. **On my way in. **he replied back and put his phone in his jacket pocket. he took the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car and walked up to the church. Blaine stopped right in front of the giant doors.

_Come on Blaine. Just a few more steps. You have to go in. You have to be brave for dad. You can do it. _

But no matter how much he tried to talk himself into doing it, every muscle in Blaine's body was stiff and unmoving. He couldn't do it. The only thing waiting for him inside was intense despair and too many pairs of eyes staring at him. Blaine couldn't do it.

Suddenly Blaine felt warm fingers intertwine with his. Blaine looked to his left and Sam was there connecting Blaine's hand with his own. He had a small smile on his face.

"You can do it Blaine." He said. "I'm right here with you the whole time. I won't let you go." Blaine looked right into Sam's blue eyes and remembered the night he spoke to his father about being in love with Sam.

_Blaine's father stood up from his chair and walked towards the door way. He stopped and said. "The most important thing about being in love is knowing that without a doubt you know that they will be there for you when you need them the most." and he left the room for the last time. _

Blaine smiled at Sam. "Samuel Evans, I am so in love with you. I don't know what I would do without you." Sam smiled back and together they walked into the church to pay their final respects to Vincent Anderson


	13. Truth and Lies

**Oooo guys! You all have been begging me to update so here I am! :D I've been planning this chapter for so long and I was super inspired to write it. I hope you like it! Also, I've been going through each chapter and editing them all. Chapter 2 has so much more content and more of a backstory so make you check that out! Again, review your little hearts out! Thanks guys! **

**Chapter 13**

_Sam_

The past few days had been rough for Sam and Blaine. Blaine was depressed, and every time Sam tried to get him to leave the house Blaine refused. Sam was thankful they were on winter break, or else Blaine's grades would suffer severely. The other members of Glee had been over to Blaine's, but at that moment Quinn, Mike, Tina and Sam were trying to Get Blaine to leave. Quinn specifically was amazed at the fact that she had never been to Blaine's house before, commenting on how beautiful it was and condemning Blaine for never letting her in before to admire it. Sam had bigger things to deal with besides Quinn's ridiculous sudden interest in interior decorating.

Mike was pacing. Sam hated it when he did that. Mike only paced when something was on his mind, and he was worried or angry. When Mike paced, it made Sam nervous.

"Dude, can we chill out with the pacing?" Sam asked.

"Sorry." Mike mumbled and he sat down on the couch next to Tina, but his foot was bouncing a mile a minute. Sam was perched on the coffee table in front of the intense brown chair Blaine was balled up on. His father's chair. He wouldn't move from it no matter how much Sam, Mike, Quinn or anyone else tried, Blaine was attached to the chair. Blaine buried his head into his arms. Sam had finally gotten Blaine to get dressed instead of staying in his pajamas all day, and now Blaine was starting to eat actual meals thanks to the teamwork of Sam and Blaine's mothers.

Viola had seemed to be doing much better it had seemed to Sam. She was still somber sometimes, but she was speaking to people now, and she had allowed Sam to come over almost everyday during break to keep Blaine compony, even though he had claimed he didn't want any. Sam had concluded that Blaine was lying when he tried to leave one day, and Blaine begged him to stay.

"Blaine." Sam said in a soft voice. "I'm going to take you somewhere today."

Blaine groaned into his arms. "I don't want to go anywhere Samuel."

"Yeah," Sam said standing up. "I don't care." Sam still kept his tone soft. Blaine looked at him. "You've been here for way too long." Sam said looking back at him. Sam wasn't giving up today. Blaine was going to leave the house.

"Where are we going?" Blaine sighed.

"A movie." Tina said cheerily from the couch.

Blaine made a face. "I don't wanna go to a movie."

"Shocker." Quinn said from the dining room.

Blaine looked at Quinn with anger in his eyes. Sam got nervous. He had only seen Blaine angry once, and it wasn't pretty. "I actually have another idea." Blaine said after a minute.

Sam felt the happiness rise inside his chest. "Perfect! Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise, but it's only for you and I." Blaine said looking back at Sam. "Is that alright?" he asked.

"Of course." Sam smiled.

"We're gonna go." Mike said standing. "Don't wanna miss the movie." he said smiling. Mike leaned in closer to Sam. "Besides, I think Quinn and Blaine could use some time apart." he mumbled in Sam's ear. They both looked at Quinn who was sitting in a dining room chair, incredibly interested in her phone with an angry look on her face. Sam nodded and Mike, Quinn and Tina slipped away.

As soon as the door closed Sam turned on Blaine. "Where are we going?"

Blaine stood and sighed deeply. "We need to talk, but not here." he said.

Sam got instantly nervous. He knew what those words meant. Everyone knew what those words meant. They were the four most toxic words in a relationship and Sam felt his chest start to hurt.

"Oh. Um- okay?" Sam said, trying to keep his composure. Maybe he was just overreacting. There was no way Blaine was going to end the relationship. Sure, he was upset and angry, but Sam had done no wrong.

_It's nothing Sam. Blaine just doesn't want to talk with his mom in the same house. Besides, he wants to get out of the house. _Sam thought, easing himself a bit.

Sam followed Blaine to his car, wrestling with his thoughts the whole time. The car ride was silent and awkward. Sam was trying to distract himself with his phone. Refreshing his Facebook feed every half a minute and finding the same boring and insignificant posts he saw five minutes ago. He also sent a text to Quinn.

**Blaine wants to ''talk.'' Should I be worried? **

Sam wanted to ask Blaine what was going on, but he knew Blaine wasn't going to tell him. When Blaine wanted to do something a specific way, that's how it was going to be done. Sam watched the blurs outside of the window of Blaine's car. He remembered the day on the bus. That crazy day when he met Blaine, and he was angry at his mother for inviting him over for dinner, he sat on the bus with John Mellencamp in his ears, watching the blurs of the world pass by in the grimy window. Sam felt like that was forever ago when it had only been five months. So much had happened since then. Sam and Blaine's first kiss, Sam's coma, Blaine staying at the hospital day in and day out, waiting for Sam to wake up and Sam's favorite part, him finally making Blaine his. Sam smiled at the memories, Sure there were bad ones, but the best moments of the past year greatly outnumbered the bad ones and Sam felt truly happy. FInally Sam realized he wasn't worried about Blaine's random urge to talk. He felt easy again.

Suddenly the car stopped in a parking lot Sam didn't realize. "Blaine, Where are we?" he asked.

Blaine looked down at the pedals by his feet. "Cambridge High School." Blaine said in a low, quiet voice.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember our first date?" Blaine said, looking at him.

"Of course. We went to Breadstix and you were so nervous, you couldn't eat." Sam chuckled. Blaine smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, and after we went to Co-Mixed and you told me you took me there because it was special to you, and so was I."

"And I still stand by that." Sam smiled.

"Well, you shared a place that was important to you, so now it's my turn. Come on." Blaine said and he got out of the car. Sam followed him and saw that they were parked by the football field of the school. Black and white buildings surrounded the field, almost like they were hugging the field and the school was empty for the winter break. By the time they were halfway to their destination Sam put it together.

_This is Blaine's old school before Dalton. _

Blaine led Sam towards the bleachers sitting by the field and turn to face Sam at the base of the metal seating staircase. He looked uneasy. Sam could see that Blaine didn't like being here.

"Blaine." Sam said walking to him, and grabbing both of his hands into his own. "Why did you bring me here?"

Blaine retracted his hands and looked down. "Because….. I have something to tell you. This place is filled with so many bad memories. I want to keep this one here.''

Sam was so confused, and now all of the panic from before came rising back into his chest. "Blaine. What are you talking about?"

Blaine looked at him. "Samuel, when was the moment you realized that you were in love with me?" he asked. His voice was low and breaking up.

"Blaine-" Sam began, but he was cut off by Blaine.

"Just answer the question Samuel." Blaine's tone hadn't changed, it wasn't forceful, but it made Sam nervous. "When did you know that you were in love with me?" he repeated.

"It was when I woke up from the hospital." Sam said. "You were the only person I wanted to see. When I finally saw you, it was like God was sending me an angel to watch over me." Blaine's head dipped down. "The whole time I was in that bed I felt like you were with me, my body would be warm and full of happiness and I knew it was because you were there and you had been there the whole time. You waited for me Blaine, never giving up and never doubting that I would wake up."

Blaine was silent. His shoulders were shaking. Sam stepped closer and Blaine looked up, tears in his eyes. "I"m so sorry Samuel." he said through his sobs.

"Sorry?" Sam said. "You don't have to be sorry." and he walked forward to hug Blaine who stepped away. Sam let his arms fall to his sides.

"I've been lying to you. We all have." Blaine said. "I didn't stay with you the whole time you were in the hospital. I refused to go at first. Mike and Quinn came to my house and made me go. I was only there for a couple of weeks." his sobbing became more intense, and he fell into the bleachers behind him.

"You…. you weren't there?" Sam said. His stomach hurt. His chest was collapsing onto his heart that was breaking. Sam could hear it in his ears. It felt like someone had punched him in the head. He was so unprepared. Sam unfocused his eyes. The tears were welling up in front of the blue that occupied there once before. Suddenly the anger came.

"You lied to me?" Sam said, his voice rising at Blaine who just sat there, crying and nodding. "Why the hell did you lie?" he yelled.

"Because." Blaine said. "You believed in me so much that I made everyone lie to you. I knew the second you woke up how you felt. I could see it in your eyes. To shatter the image would tear you apart." Blaine said. "I only decided to tell you yesterday. Ever since I lost my father, I didn't want to lie to myself anymore, and try to live in a fantasy world with you."

"You knew what this was going to do? Why not just keep up the lie Blaine?" Sam yelled again. He was so angry.

"And let you live in blissful ignorance?" Blaine said standing, his voice was small. He knew what he had done was wrong. "I love you Samuel, I couldn't keep lying to you."

"This whole relationship was a lie Blaine! Everything that we have built our relationship was a big lie! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sam could feel the tears on his face as he yelled at Blaine. "I trusted you." he said. "You were the reason I woke up, and now I don't ever want to see you again."

"Sam….I'm so sorry." Blaine whimpered, but Sam ignored him as he stormed away towards the parking lot, leaving Blaine just as alone as Blaine had left him. Suddenly Sam's phone vibrated. Quinn had responded.

**No doll. Blaine would never do anything to hurt you. :) **

And Sam threw his phone on the ground behind him as he walked.


	14. Love Is A Losing Game

**Chapter 14**

_Blaine_

As Blaine watched Sam walk away he felt it. The immense pain, the heartbreak, the feeling of everything in his life spiraling out of control. There was the love of Blaine's life walking away from him, from them, and it was all Blaine's fault.

_You did it again Blaine. Congratulations. What would dad say? He would be so disappointed in you. You were so afraid of the truth Blaine, that you had to find a way to make the only thing that was perfect in your life walk away. _

Blaine was right back where he started. Not even fifty feet away from where he was sitting, Blaine was laying on the ground, blood everywhere and feeling all hope leave his body. Now he sat on the bleachers of the place he hated the most and he watched his entire life fall apart in front of his eyes.

_You should have never lied to him. You should have told him form the start Blaine. Maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You made a fool out of him… you humiliated him. _

Blaine's rage intensified and he banged his fist on the bleachers below him, leaving a small dent. His hand began to throb, but Blaine couldn't care right now. There was no reason for him to care anymore. He sat at the same dented bleacher for hours, until the sun had been down for a while. Blaine finally decided that he was going to have to go home, being here in the dark made him slightly nervous and it was starting to get colder. He stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards the parking lot. Blaine kept his head down for over half of the walk that felt so much longer than it actually was. Blaine looked up at his car as he clicked the button to unlock his car when something glinted in the light of the parking lot. Blaine's curiosity was peaked. he recognized the object in the light. Blaine walked quickly to the small phone that lay on the ground and picked it up.

Clicking a button a picture of Sam and Blaine smiling came up on the screen. They were smiling. He and Sam were so happy and in love.

_He only thought he was happy and in love. _Blaine thought. _He had no idea I was lying to him. We thought we were going to last forever and I was foolish enough to think I could lie to him after all this time. _Blaine scoffed and he noticed Sam had a message from Quinn.

**No doll. Blaine would never do anything to hurt you. :) **

The guilt came rushing back to Blaine. He had put Sam's relationship with Quinn in Mike into serious danger. Blaine knew Sam. He wasn't going to allow Quinn and Mike get away with lying to him. Blaine had not only made his life a mess, but he was about to destroy other peoples.

Blaine pocketed Sam's phone and walked back to his car head spinning the whole drive home. The headlights of the other cars on the freeway were blurry to Blaine and insignificant. Blaine barely paid any attention to the signs, he had made the drive so many times over the years, he knew it by heart. It was silent in his car, no radio, no book on tape, nothing. Blaine just sat in his car, mulling over the wrong he had done in his life. The people that were close in his life were all going away. Quinn and Mike were going to be pissed when they found out he had told. Now that Sam hated every fiber in his body, Mary was gone. The Glee CLub would definitely take the side of their most senior friend. Blaine only had his extremely distant mother. His father wasn't even there anymore to give him advice, or tell him it was going to be alright, or even to tell him to get over it. Blaine was all alone again. He put his trust in others, and in the end he ended up losing everyone else's.

FInally Blaine had pulled into the driveway of his ever dark house. He sat in the car and leaned back in the seat. He tried to clear his mind, but he was failing miserably. Blaine felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, but there was nothing. Blaine was momentarily confused.

_Sam's phone! _he remembered.

Blaine ripped the broken phone out of his pocket.

**Sam honey, I need you home soon. It's almost 11. - Mom **

Worry flooded Blaine. Sam still wasn't home. It had been almost three hours since Sam left Blaine at the school and he still wasn't home. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he hurt? Blaine turned on his car, but froze. Sam didn't want to see him. Sam told him so. He never wanted to see Blaine again. Blaine turned off his car and grabbed his phone. He text the only person who he knew could help him.

**Sam's missing. Please find him. Last time I saw him was at Cambridge High School. Start there. Don't tell Mike or Quinn. He and I got into a huge fight and I can't find him. **

Blaine sat there in the car, waiting for Santana's response. He turned on the cd that was in is stereo. Blaine sighed as he recognized the first beats of the song.

_How fitting. _He thought.

_**For you I was a flame **_

_**Love is a losing game **_

_**Five story fire as you came **_

_**Love is a losing game **_

_Fucking Christ Blaine. _

_**Why do I wish I never played **_

_**Oh what a mess we made **_

_**And now the final frame **_

_**Love is a losing game **_

_If you hadn't fucked it all up you wouldn't be sitting in this damn car feeling sorry for yourself. _

The tears started rolling down Blaine's cheeks. His heart hurt. He could feel it. His heart was broken, and no matter how hard it tried to repair itself if was shattered. Blaine felt like nothing would ever fix him.

_**Played out by the band **_

_**Love is a losing hand **_

_**More than I could stand **_

_**Love is a losing hand **_

_You're the reason he's missing Blaine. Sam is going to get hurt even more, and it's all going to be your fault. _

_**Self professed... profound **_

_**Till the chips were down **_

_**...know you're a gambling man **_

_**Love is a losing hand **_

Now the sobs were taking over Blaine's whole body. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't breathe.

_**Though I'm rather blind **_

_**Love is a fate resigned **_

_**Memories mar my mind **_

_**Love is a fate resigned **_

_You should have just told him the truth Blaine. Everything you've ever had, everyone you love is gone. You've messed up so many lives. You hurt Luke, you hurt Sam, you hurt your father, your mother, your friends, everyone. _

_**Over futile odds **_

_**And laughed at by the gods **_

_**And now the final frame **_

_**Love is a losing game**_

As the song ended Blaine's crying was still intense. He slammed his hand on the stereo to shut if off. He leaned forward, forehead on the steering wheel and he cried. After what seemed like forever, Blaine calmed down. His sobs had become something of dry heaving before he finally caught his breath and calmed down. Suddenly Blaine had an idea. He sat up, grabbed both phones and got out of the car.

Still recovering from his sobs he walked through the dark next door to Sam's house. He set the cracked phone with the picture of he and Sam on the ground in front of the door and walked away. Back towards his house, through the dark entry way, up the lonely stairs, into his mothers gloomy bedroom, opened the wistful medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for.

He opened the bottle of Vicodin, the same bottle his mother used when she had broken her leg years ago, and set the bottle down on the counter as his phone buzzed. Santana had responded.

**On my way to you right now. Rachel and Kurt are looking for Sam. Don't move. I'll be there in 20 minutes. **

Blaine ignored the text. Santana wouldn't need to come to him. By the time she got to him it would be too late. Blaine wasn't being selfish. He was helping Santana, and Kurt, and Rachel, and Quinn, and Mike, but most of all he was helping Sam. Sam wouldn't have to worry about Blaine messing things up anymore. No longer would Blaine be a burden to people. He scrolled through his phone and found Sam's name. He typed three words into the message box.

**I love you. **

Blaine set his phone down, grabbed the bottle and dumped a handful of tiny pills into his hand. He felt the tears again, but Blaine ignored them as he shoved the whole handful into his mouth.

**Okay guys don't hate me please! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, and I promise I won't leave you hanging for long! The song is Love Is A Losing Game by Amy Winehouse so check it out! **


	15. Revelations

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys. Yo've been hungry for more all weekend and I'm loving it! Everyone has been so good to me the past few days I feel like I'm in heaven! I just wanted to let you guys know that this is going to be the last new chapter I submit for a few days, I'm going to be editing the whole story, adding things, deleting things and all sorts of other things so keep an eye out for that. I also wanted to give a HUUUUUGE shout out to Loki Firefox and Vita Amore Riso who have been amazing with their feedback in these chapters. I seriously would have been so lost without you two. Thank you sooo much. As always please review and let me know what you guys think. I take every opinion very seriously and if you don't speak up I have no idea what to change or strive for in these chapters. Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, which is a real shame. I love them all so much! **

**Chapter 15**

_Sam_

Sam stood in the middle of the small, dim liquor store flipping through the pages of a gossip magazine he could care less about. To be honest, Sam was only looking at the magazine to distract himself. The sun had set hours ago, and Sam had been waiting for his taxi for almost twenty-five minutes. Sam's headache began to intensify, and his chest still hurt. He had replayed the days events in his head a million times, and it was starting to make his head hurt.

He couldn't believe Blaine had done something so extreme in order to get Sam to love him, what made Sam even more angry was that he fell for it. He fell for Blaine, he fell for the act that Blaine had created. Sam felt so stupid. His trust was shattered, Mike and Quinn knew what had happened. Sam felt so betrayed. Who else knew what had happened? Who else did Blaine get to lie for him? Sam couldn't trust anyone. As far as he was concerned, it was as if Blaine was his Lex Luthor, so concerned with getting everything he wanted that he would destroy anyone in process to get it. Sam sighed deeply and dropped the magazine into the stack in front of him. Sam rubbed the tired from his eyes. His mind was so cloudy. He was tired of thinking about this. He just wanted to go hime and sleep until his heartache and anger went away.

Sam looked up just as his taxi arrived. He walked out the door and climbed in the back of the white car that smelled of stale alcohol and cigarettes. The portly man asked for an address and after Sam had recited the numbers, he was off. Sam looked out of the window, replaying the events of the day again. Only a couple hours ago, he was trying to get Blaine off of the chair, and now he didn't even want to be anywhere near him. Sam knew that leaving Blaine at the place he hated the most was probably a low blow, but he couldn't find any reason in his body to truly feel terrible about it.. He could no longer care about Blaine. It was obvious that Blaine didn't care about him. Blaine didn't care about the past 4 months Sam invested into the relationship. Sam put so much effort into Blaine, and to Sam it felt like he was taking it all for granted.

Sam searched his pockets for his phone before he remembered that it was lying in the parking lot of Cambridge high school. Sam regretted throwing his phone on the ground, even after the promise he had made to himself to never throw it again. Sam scoffed and stared out of the window. The tinting made it difficult to see through the dark. Sam could only make out the lights that whizzed by, and even still, they were only multi-colored dots.

"It's not going to take as long to get you back kid." The cab driver said suddenly. Sam looked forward.

"Why?"

"Traffic's pretty slow tonight. We can cut this hour dive down to about thirty minutes."

_Damn. How fast is he going? It normally takes about an hour. _Sam thought. He didn't respond to the driver. He didn't really want to talk to people, least of all some random guy he didn't know. Sam knew that of he started talking, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he stayed slouched in the back of the car, mulling over his anger, ignorance, and self-pity.

Finally the driver slowed to a stop, and announced their arrival. Sam pulled out his wallet, shoved two twenties into the pudgy hand of his evening chauffeur and left the car. As the car rolled away Sam looked towards Blaine's dark house. Blaine's giant, black SUV sat in the driveway, as well as a smaller silver Sentra. Sam didn't know who the smaller car belonged to, but he couldn't focus long enough to care. He walked forward, up the stairs to his front door and, to his surprise, he found his phone sitting on the ground in front of the door. Sirens sounded in the background, but Sam ignored them in his confusion. He knew immediately who brought it back.

_Blaine brought back my phone? Why? He shouldn't have. _Sam thought.

He took two steps forward and picked it up. The front screen was cracked and there was dirt on the back of it. He clicked the button on the top as the sirens drew closer. Quinn's text was still there, unread and forgotten. Kurt and Rachel had also blown up his phone with calls and texts, looking for him. Sam's mom asked where he was twice and there was a message from Blaine. Sam's body got fuzzy, and how breathing became rapid. He couldn't even focus because the sirens were so loud. Annoyed Sam turned around to see why they were so distracting and he found a nightmare he had once coming to life.

Two ambulances and a police car were stationed right outside of Blaine's dark house. Paramedics rushed in and Sam instantly was overtaken with worry. Sam threw his phone in his pocket and tore across the lawn separating the homes, but before he had gotten there he heard the paramedics rushing right back out of the front door.

"….Blaine, Blaine! Can you hear me Blaine? I need you to talk to me bud, come on!" One of the paramedics shouted as they emerged from the house with Blaine strapped to a stretcher. As soon as Sam saw Blaine he froze. His vision tunneled and his eyes followed him as they put him in the back of the massive red vehicle and slammed the doors shut. Sam rushed forward to a paramedic.

"What is happening? Blaine!" Sam shouted before the EMT stopped him by the shoulders.

"Woah, I can't let you do that." she said as the ambulance drove away.

"Bullshit! What is happening?" he asked, not resisting the small woman too much, there was no use. Blaine was already on his way to the hospital.

"Sir, calm down. Do you know the victim?" she said, remaining much more clam than Sam.

"I'm his boyfriend!'' Sam said before thinking about it. "What is happening?" he growled again, now irritated.

"Alright, it seems as though Mr. Anderson has over-dosed on Vicodin about fifteen minutes ago." the paramedic said. Sam couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him. he just stared at the paramedic.

"…Wh…..What?" Sam stuttered.

_Blaine? Overdose? Vicodin? What?_ _This doesn't make any sense. _

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

"We can't be sure until we get him with a doctor and a stomach pump can be performed.'' she said, looking a small bit somber. "You are welcome to visit him, but you must wait for the police to finish."

"Alright…." Sam said, assessing the situation. Something then occurred to him. "Who found him?" he asked. The woman looked at her clipboard. "A woman by the name of Santana Lopez?" she asked, seeing if the name sounded familiar. Sam ran away from her, not even responding, straight into Blaine's house. He heard the sound of someone crying, and a male voice mumbling to her. Sam followed the noise until he had reached Blaine's parent's bedroom. There was a Lima Police officer standing over a crying Santana, who was sitting on the bed.

"…. I walked in," she was blubbering, "he was on the ground. He didn't answer me no matter what I did, and when I saw the bottle on the counter I called you guys immediately. Is he going to be alright?" she asked, looking up at the cop through her tears.

"I'm not sure. Let me see if I can find out." The cop responded, and he stepped away to talk on his radio. Santana looked over at Sam and she stood and rushed to hug him. She cried in his shoulder, mumbling words into Sam's t-shirt that he could't understand.

"It's going to be alright Santana." Sam said in a whispered voice while he held her tight. Sam felt his own tears taking over his eyes. "Blaine's going to be just fine.'' He just stood there in the darkness of Blaine's house, holding Santana while the cop mumbled into his radio.

It felt like forever before the officer's radio cut through the air. Sam heard the word "stable" through the static and he looked at the cop.

"Are we finished officer?" he asked.

"Yes. It seems as though a Viola Anderson has just made it to the hospital as well. Is she related to Blaine?" he asked.

"That's his mom." Sam responded gruffly.

"Alright." he said scribbling into his notebook. "You two can go to the hospital. We'll make sure the house is locked up as soon as we finish our investigation."

"Thank you." Sam said. "Let's go Santana. We have to go see Blaine.'' and he led her through the hallway, down the stairs, and to Sam's car. Santana was now silently crying, but Sam was not about to let her drive. He could barely drive. He felt like today wasn't real. Blaine didn't really try to commit suicide did he? Maybe Sam's harsh words were the breaking point for Blaine and he couldn't take anymore? Was all of this Sam's fault?

The drive to the hospital was quiet, save for Santana's occasional sniffles. She was on her phone, undoubtedly texting Brittany. Sam was so focused on trying to figure Blaine's reasoning for doing what he did. It didn't make any sense to Sam. He knew the answer was right in front of him, but his mind just couldn't wrap itself around the situation. It felt like it had only taken seconds for he and Santana to reach the hospital. Sam parked quickly, leaving his car crooked, but he didn't care. He and Santana rushed into the hospital and recited Blaine's name quickly to a lumpy nurse who typed his name in quickly and after skimming through the notes quickly she informed them that they were going to have to wait for him to leave surgery.

Sam sighed angrily, but there was nothing he could do. He stomped over to the chair, with Santana behind him and collapsed into it. Seconds later Rachel and Kurt burt through the doors. Sam called them over before the nurse could deliver the news of them needing to wait. As soon as Rachel saw Sam and Santana she rushed over to them, embracing Sam and Santana before sitting to Santana's left. Kurt was right behind her, giving Sam a delicate hug.

"How is he?" Kurt asked his voice worried, but even.

"Uh…. I don't really know." Sam said. "The officer said that he was stable and apparently right now he's in surgery."

"What happened?" Rachel said, looking at Sam.

"I don't really know." Sam said, shrugging. "As soon as I got home the paramedics arrived. Santana's the one to ask. She uh…. she found… she um…" Sam couldn't finish it. The thought of finding a half-dead Blaine was too much for him to handle. The doors opened again and a slender blonde in a Cherrios uniform rushed in.

Brittany ran straight to Santana after she located her, bypassing the nurse, Kurt, Sam and Rachel. Santana stood and melted into her arms as she cried. Rachel had her hands over her mouth and Kurt's eyes were wide. Sam just looked down. He couldn't imagine being in Santana's position right now.

After a few moments Santana calmed down, and she sat back down in her chair. Brittany leaned next to her.

"Santana." Brittany said. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well…" Santana trailed off, regaining herself. "I got a text from Blaine saying that no one could find Sam." Every pair of eyes looked at Sam, who felt extremely warm. "He asked me if I could help find him because they had gotten into a huge fight and you were no where to be found." She said. "I knew that Rachel and Kurt were near Cambridge for some exhibit so I text them to have them help. I told Blaine I was on my way to his house, and when I got there I found him…." she whispered, her eyes were starting to well up with tears again.

"Why were you in Cambridge?" Kurt asked Sam.

"What did you two fight about?" Rachel asked, looking at Sam. Everyone stared as well. Sam's cleared his throat.

"It was uh-Blaine's old school before he started at Dalton." he said to Kurt. "He um- he told me that he lied about being in the hospital with me the whole time. I got angry and told him I never wanted to see him again, and I left him at the school."

Sam saw it happen before he could react. Brittany rose up from her squat quickly, drew her hand back and slapped Sam hard across the face. She was so angry, and it was so unexpected from Brittany. Sam's hand moved to his hot cheek. The spot where Brittany's hand connected with his skin stung. Sam looked at her.

"Why would you do that?" she yelled. "You left him there?" her eyes were wild. Sam looked at Santana. Her face was riddled with shock. No one had expected Brittany to hit him. Brittany never even got angry, she was always so happy. "You know what that place means to him," Brittany said. "and you left him there. Alone. What is the matter with you?" she said. Her blue eyes were drilling into Sam's.

"Alright." Rachel said, her voice shaking. "Let's just calm down Brittany." Kurt looked like he had forgotten to breath. Brittany slinked back slowly and squatted next to a perplexed Santana. Sam walked to a chair a sat down, his hand still on his cheek and he stared at the ground.

The doors to the hospital opened again, but Sam didn't look up until he heard Mike's voice. Sam stood immediately, rage taking over his body. Mike walked straight to him, but Sam backed away. Mike stopped.

"What is the matter with you?" Mike said, his eyebrows pushing together.

"You lied to me." Sam said in a serious tone. Mikes eyes widened. "You all lied to me. You knew Blaine was hardly at the hospital and you let me believe he was. You let me fall for something that was doomed to fail." He looked around. Tina looked at the ground, Mike just stared at him, Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, Santana's eyes looked down and Brittany was still shaking with anger.

"Sam." Mike said. His voice was almost pleading.

"No Mike." Sam said, and he stepped forward. "You were my best friend. I trusted you, and you lied." He spat. "I thought we were like brothers."

"We are!" Mike said, raising his voice. "We lied because we had to. Blaine didn't go to the hospital at first because he was afraid!" He yelled. "He was so afraid that you hated him for letting Azimio hurt you. He was afraid that you would be angry, he was afraid that you and him were not going to work because you could never feel the same way about him the way he does about you." Tina grabbed Mike's hand and he looked at her. Sam's body was numb.

Mike continued, "He felt like everything was his fault. He felt like the only reason you were in the coma was because of him. Did you even ask him why he lied?" Mike said, his voice still intense, but he wasn't yelling anymore. Sam just stood there, forgetting how to form words. "I thought so." Mike said after a heartbeat of silence. "We lied because we didn't want you to feel guilty. Blaine took all of the pain in order for you to be happy. He let you believe that he had always been there, when for weeks he moped around his house feeling terrible about himself for not going. He was protecting you and he asked us to help. I wasn't going to tell him no. None of us were."

Sam just stood there. His brain registering everything that had just happened. All of Mike's words were like knives of guilt piercing through his skin.

"And I left him." Sam said. "I left him at the school and told him I never wanted to see him again. He did everything to protect me and the very second he needs protecting, I left him in a place that was only filled with bad memories." Sam felt the tears coming. "This is all my fault. Blaine took the pills because of me."

Mike opened his mouth, but there was a new voice behind Sam. "Samuel Evans?" She said. Sam whipped around and found an elderly doctor in a white jacket standing there with a clipboard. Sam wiped the tears form his eyes. "Y-yes?" he said stepping forward.

"You are Sam?" she said, confirming again. Sam nodded. "My name is Dr. Barnett; Blaine is in stable condition. He's going to be just fine." she said, and everyone in the room exhaled in relief. "He swallowed a lot of pills, but thankfully we were able to get them all out before any serious damage was done." Sam could feel so much relief in entering his body. He was so happy now. "He's going to be here for a few days, but afterwards he should be able to get back to his life. We are however, strongly considering counseling." Sam nodded.

"Can we see him now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Dr. Barnett said. "Only two at a time though. Here's his room number." and she handed Sam a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you." Sam said. And the doctor smiled at him as she went back to her work.

"Sam goes first." Rachel said immediately. The others nodded in agreement. Even Mike.

Sam spun around and looked at her. "He doesn't want to see me." Sam said. "I'm the reason he's here."

"Blaine said the same thing." Mike said softly. Sam's eyes looked directly into Mike's brown ones. "Don't do the same thing to him that you were so upset for him doing. Go and see him."

Sam knew Mike was right. Sam unfolded the paper and saw the room number. 1705. Sam knew that number immediately. It was the room he was in when he had woken up from his coma. The room where Blaine had stayed to make him warm. Sam looked back at his friends and walked through the double doors into a new part of the hospital. He practically ran there, dodging the people in his way.

As soon as he reached the door Sam took a deep breath in and turned then handle. The room was dark. Viola was there, haggard and riddled with worry. Sam hugged her with one arm. Her body was so tiny. She patted him on the back.

"How are you doing Mrs. Anderson?" he asked as they broke apart from the awkward hug.

"I'll be fine now that Blaine is." she said. "And how about you?" She said looking up at him.

"I'll be alright." he said. He looked at Blaine. His eyes were open, but they were tired. He looked terrible. His hair was sticking up at all ends and his face looked gaunt. Blankets covered his body and his arms were loose at his sides, full of needles.

"I'm going to give you boys a moment." Mrs. Anderson said. "Your mom should know where you are.'' she said.

_I totally forgot to tell her._ Sam thought. He had been so wrapped up with the events form the day he forgot to tell his mother what was going on. She was probably freaking out.

"Thank you." Sam said and she slipped out of the door.

As soon as they were alone Blaine spoke. "You shouldn't have come." he said, his voice was weak.

"But I did." Sam said. "I was so worried."

"You shouldn't have been." Blaine said looking away. Sam took a few steps forward and sat on the stool that was next to Blaine's bed. They sat in silence for a full minute while Sam constructed words in his head.

"I'm so sorry about the things I said Blaine." Sam said taking his hand. He felt Blaine almost pull away, but he accepted the touch after a few moments. He looked at Sam. His hazel eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. Blaine had been through so much in the past month than any person should have to deal with in Sam's opinion.

"Instead of making things easier for you, I was an asshole. I should have been more calm when you told me the truth today. I overreacted and you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry Blaine."

Blaine didn't respond, he just stared into Sam's eyes, like he was looking for something. Finally he spoke.

"I shouldn't have taken those pills." Blaine said as tears started to form in his eyes. "It was so selfish of me. I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry I put you in such a position."

Sam shushed him. "No, no, no, no. I'm not upset about that. I'm just so happy that you're here in front of my right now. I'm so lucky that your hand is in mine." Sam said looking down at their intertwined fingers. "I love you Blaine, and I promise to you right now, that I will never hurt you like that again."

"You never break promises Samuel." Blaine said with a smile.

"Exactly." Sam said as he smiled back and he kissed Blaine on the forehead as he ignored the fact that he had broken the promise not once, but twice.


	16. Aftermath

**Yay! New chapter! :D I actually had quite a hard time with this chapter so your reviews will be super important if I need to edit anything here. Speaking of which, take a look at the rest of the story! Every chapter has been edited, so there are new things, and things missing to make the story so much better. I also caught so many typos, it was ridiculous! I guess that's what I get for typing so fast and not actually reading every letter in the words. Whoops. Thanks again to Loki Firefox and Vita Amore Riso for their amazing feedback! Review like always boys and girls. I love it when you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee. My paychecks don't reflect as such either. D: **

**Chapter 16**

_Blaine_

Blaine awoke with a start. The beeping of the heart monitor he was attached to him was the only sound in the room besides the sound of Sam's breathing. Blaine's eyes traveled to the chair where Sam was passed out on and he smiled. Sam was breaking so many rules by sneaking back in. Dr Barnett had placed Blaine under a 72 hour suicide watch, and part of the strict rules she had put in place included no visitors after 11pm. Blaine's mother could stay, but Blaine had made her go home to get sleep for the night, and Sam took her place. Dr. Barnett would also return to his room at least every half-hour to check on Blaine, or someone else would take her place to see how his body was reacting to the medicine the hospital was so hesitant to give him. Only because of Blaine's constant begging, did Dr. Barnett ignore the fact that Sam was there. He was pretty sure that she had already been in a few times. Checking to make sure that Blaine didn't hurt himself.

Blaine's head was still killing him, and he felt sick from the medicine. Dr. Barnett had told him that nausea would be a side effect, but at least the intense pain that Blaine knew was there was kept at bay. Sam stirred a little, but he didn't wake up as Blaine sat up and looked at his phone, which he was only allowed to have per his mothers request. Wes was texting him, promising a visit after his meeting with the hospital psychologist and Dr. Barnett. They wanted to make sure that Blaine was going to see a psychologist of some sort after leaving the hospital, and that he was mentally capable of no longer harming himself. To Blaine's extreme joy. Dr. Barnett had already told Blaine that she had already dismissed Blaine's admittance into a mental institution, believing that he wasn't mentally unstable and he was not planning on hurting himself again, or others in the future. Blaine had no plans of ever going through this again, he had hurt so many people because he didn't foresee an outcome for once in his life.

A lot of people were mad at Blaine. It had only been three days since he tried to kill himself and Mercedes, Rory, Puck and Santana had quit speaking to him. Santana only came once, the night it happened, just to make sure Blaine was alright and she left after only a few minutes. She didn't even say anything to him. She just stood behind Brittany and stared at him. She was angry and Blaine couldn't blame her. The position he put her in was unfair. Blaine knew it. The position he had put everyone is was unfair. Blaine was being selfish. His mother cried for hours after Blaine got out of surgery, he knew Sam was angry with him but didn't show it, just like Santana. Kurt and Rachel could barely look him in the face when they spoke to him and the rest of the club didn't even acknowledge that Blaine was in the hospital. Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Tina and Mike seemed to be the only people that actually spoke to Blaine by choice.

Blaine was so disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe that he had let himself get to such a low point. He couldn't imagine what Sam had been thinking while he sat in the waiting room. Blaine fully planned on setting things straight after his meeting this morning. To let Sam have so much pressure on his shoulders for Blaine's actions was so unfair. He regretted his decision a thousand times a day since he swallowed the pills. Blaine looked at Sam. Sleeping he looked so peaceful. He didn't worry about Blaine in his sleep. He didn't have to listen to Blaine apologize to him every five minutes, or keep a constant eye on him to make sure that Blaine wasn't going to do something stupid again, even though Blaine had promised to him so many times that he would never again be so rash and irresponsible.

Blaine laid there until the sun started to come through the window of his room. A nurse walked quickly into his room.

"Good morning Blaine." she said with a smile as she checked the monitors to his left.

"Hello Meredith." Blaine responded cheerily. Meredith had been in countless times since Blaine had arrived. She was a young woman, maybe in her twenties. Every time she walked in she was wearing pink scrubs and her brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail. She was so nice to Blaine, probably because she was afraid that if she said something wrong he was going to fly over the edge and hurt himself again. Blaine enjoyed her compony. "Do you know what time Dr. Barnett is going to be around with the psychologist?"

"As soon as I finish here, and we get Sam going." Meredith said, looking back at Sam sleeping on the chair. "How long has he been here?" She asked.

"Only a couple of hours. He came in around 5 with Dr. Barnett." Blaine said as Meredith scribbled on her clipboard.

"Everything looks good today Blaine. Do you still have a headache?" she asked.

"Yes." Blaine responded. He felt like it was almost taking over his mind.

"That should pass by the end of the day." She said. "Dr. Barnett is being very cautious when it comes to giving you meds, for obvious reasons." she said.

"I understand." Blaine responded. Dr. Barnett had warned him that he would have to just tough it out when it cam to the headaches, but Blaine hadn't bargained on them being this intense.

"I know, but we just have to make sure." Meredith flashed her teeth at him. "And how are you today?"

"Besides the headache, I'm feeling good. My friend Wes is supposed to come up later, and Sam is gonna come later on tonight with his mother and another friend of mine." Blaine smiled.

"Well it's good to hear that you have so many people that are waiting to see you today." Meredith said, still smiling at him.

"I am so lucky." Blaine said, looking at the blankets that covered his legs.

"Alright, let's get this boy up!" Meredith said enthusiastically. She loved to wake Sam up. She had only done it twice, but every time she did, Meredith would always find some creative way to get him to open his eyes. Blaine found that Sam didn't sleep, he hibernated, and waking him up wasn't easy. Today's method? Putting coffee grounds under his nose. Blaine had accidentally let it slip that Sam wasn't fond of the smell of coffee.

As soon as the brown grounds got right under his nose, Sam made a face and he opened his eyes. Blaine looked directly at him as his eyes fluttered open. The bright blue iris' were intently focused on Blaine, and Sam smiled. Blaine returned the grin.

"Good morning Meredith." Sam said smiling and rubbing his nose. "You know, I really hate the smell of coffee." He said looking at her.

"Sorry." Blaine said, smiling.

"Good morning Blaine." Sam said, sitting up in his chair.

"Good morning." Blaine responded, trying to ignore his headache.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, yawning and stretching out his tense muscles.

"I feel fine, but you really should get some sleep in an actual bed." Blaine said observing Sam crack his back.

"I'll be fine." Sam said, trying to make Blaine feel better.

"Okay Sam, We have to go. Dr. Barnett is coming with the psychologist in about ten minutes and you can't be here." Meredith said.

"Alright." Sam mumbled as he stood and gathered his jacket that was thrown over the back of the chair in the corner. He walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Text me when you can and I'll be right back here alright?" He said seriously, looking Blaine right in his eyes.

"After Wes leaves." Blaine said. "I promise."

"Alright." Sam said, waiting a moment just to look in Blaine's eyes before Meredith led him out of the room, wishing him good luck.

Sam and Meredith hadn't even left the room before Blaine's mother had arrived, rushing to him.

"How are you today honey?" she said looking at the monitors and grabbing the same hand that Sam did. Her hands were cold, and shaking ever so slightly.

"I"m great." Blaine said. "How are you?"

"Don't worry about me.'' she said looking him over. "Sam stayed with you all night?" she asked.

"Yes." Blaine said. "Are you sure you're alright? Your hands are shaking." Blaine said looking into her eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'll be fine." she said. "I promise."

Blaine just looked at her for a moment. "Alright. If you are sure."

Seconds later Blaine heard stilettos behind his mother. Viola stood up fully and turned. Blaine could see that Dr. Barnett had arrived with an older man who was incredibly overweight and had a massive mustache that almost took up his entire face. "Hello Viola." Dr. Barnett said walking towards Blaine's bed to shake his mothers hand. "Hello Blaine." she said with a smile turning to Blaine. "How are you feeling today? Still have the headaches?"

"I do, but Meredith already told me that they would disappear. Other than that I'm doing phenomenally. How about you?" Blaine said smiling back at her.

"Oh you know, busy, busy, busy; but I'm doing great." She said. "I want to introduce you to someone Blaine. This is Dr. Vernon Hensley. He's a psychologist and he and I want to speak to you and your mother for a few minutes. Sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect." Blaine said smiling at Dr. Hensley.

"Good." Dr. Barnett said. "I'll be out for just a second while you get dressed and I shall return so we can have this meeting in a little bit of a cozier setting."

"Perfect." Blaine said. He was so excited to get out of the room. He didn't care if they had the meeting outside while sitting on the top of a dumpster, Blaine just wanted to get up and walk around. Dr. Barnett and Dr. Hensley walked out of the room chatting quietly. When they had finally left Blaine made his mother step away and let him dress in the clothes she had brought from him. When he threw open the curtain separating them Blaine found his mother holding out a bottle of gel and a comb.

"Oh goodness," Blaine said as he stepped forward quickly to hug her. "Thank you so much. How did you know that I wanted this?" he said, pulling back from the hug.

"Blaine, I haven't seen you with out gel in your hair since Sam had gotten hurt. I may not be around that much, but I still do pay attention." She smiled. "You've been dying for this for days. Maternal instinct." she tapped her temple.

"Thank you so much." Blaine repeated. "I love you so much." he said and he rushed to the bathroom to quickly do his hair before Dr. Barnett returned.

"Leave the door open Blaine." his mother said behind him.

"I will." Blaine said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He actually didn't look to bad. His eyes were a little red, and he had definitely lost some weight and color in his face. Other than that Blaine looked the same. He needed to shave desperately, but things like that could wait until he got home.

Blaine had timed his hairstyling just perfectly and just as he left the bathroom Dr. Barnett had returned with the very large Dr. Hensley on her heels.

"Ready?" she asked Blaine, who nodded. "Alright. Follow me." she said. Blaine waited for his mother to catch up as he threw the comb and gel on a chair next to the bed. They followed Dr. Barnett through the hallways, passing the nursing station where Meredith flashed him a thumbs up. They followed the white walls until they were at an elevator that brought them up to the next floor. This floor looked almost the same as the floor below, but instead of rooms of sick patients there were tiny offices that had mountains of papers stacked on small desks.

Dr. Barnett took them to a room at the corner of the room and waited at the door as Blaine, his mother and Dr. Hensley all filed in. There was a massive table sitting in the middle of the room. It was accompanied by twenty or so chairs that dotted the edges of the black surface. To Blaine it looked like a place that conferences were held. Dr. Barnett shut the door behind her and showed Blaine and his mother to two chairs at the edge of the table. She and Dr. Hensley sat right in front of them. Blaine kind of felt like he was being interrogated in a bad cop movie.

"Okay Blaine." Dr. Barnett started. "As I mentioned before this is Dr. Hensley." she gestured at him and he smiled at Blaine. "He's going to ask you a few questions. Your mother and I are going to stay silent. We're just here in case you need us, and afterwards we are going to discuss some options. Sound good?" she said, looking at him over her glasses.

"Sounds good.'' Blaine said producing a huge grin. He felt nervous, but he had accepted it was just because he had no idea what he was going into. Blaine couldn't get into trouble. No one was going to yell at him, or tell him that he was a bad person. They just wanted to know the same things that everyone wanted to know.

"So Mr. Anderson, as you already know my name is Dr. Hensley." the man spoke. His voice sounded like he had smoking for a long time, but it was kind. "If I ask you a question that you find to be too uncomfortable to answer you just tell me alright?" Blaine nodded. "Good. Also, anything you say here stays here. Nothing will leave these four walls unless you tell people what transpired here yourself. Understand?" Blaine nodded again. "Then let's get started."

Blaine stared as Dr. Hensley shuffled some papers around until he found the one he was looking for. After pulling out a pen, he looked at Blaine. "Do you mind telling me about the day you swallowed the pills Mr. Anderson?"

"Sure." Blaine said, and he began to recount the day he had regretted so much. He told them every detail from Quinn pretending to be interested in the wallpaper to ignoring Santana's text. As soon as Blaine began to talk Dr. Hensley started ferociously scribbling on the paper he was looking for and Blaine could see in his peripheral vision that his mother was starting to tear up. When Blaine finished Dr. Hensley finished writing something Blaine couldn't see before he spoke again.

"When did you meet Sam?" he asked.

"Almost five months ago." Blaine said quickly. He could tell Dr. Hensley the number of days if he wanted. Dr. Hensley scribbled again.

"Okay. Do you feel like Sam was the reason that you decided to take the pills?" He asked.

"What?" Blaine said, feeling a small surge of anger. "I was the reason. I felt so sorry for myself, and so ashamed for the things I had done to Sam that for some unfathomable reason, I believed things would be easier for everyone if I were gone. I felt like a burden to people, even though I was surrounded by so much love." More scribbles.

"What did you do to him?" The doctor asked.

"I lied to him." Blaine said, feeling the anger deplete from his body. "He got gay-bashed and instead of staying with him in the hospital, I made up excuses for myself on why I couldn't go. When I finally went, I felt so guilty for avoiding my problems like a small child. I told his friends to lie for me so he wouldn't feel guilty." Scribble.

"Okay. Did you fathers death play a role in your decision?"

Blaine considered it for a moment. "Yes." Blaine felt his mothers eyes lock onto him. "It goes back to me avoiding my problems like an child. I have been so irresponsible about everything in my life and I was so afraid of the things I couldn't control. When I saw that the outcome for things wasn't going to be easy, I ran away." Scribble. Scribble. Blaine's eyes flicked to Dr. Barnett who was stone-faced and serious looking. Her eyes were looking at the table.

"If Sam was never the reason you swallowed the pills, than why did you do it?" Dr. Hensley asked.

"Because I was being selfish." Blaine said simply. Dr. Hensley looked up for the first time during the whole interview. "I thought I was helping out so many people, instead I made everyone's lives so much more difficult. In the past month I have lived out almost every fear I had. It was too much, and instead of finding an alternate solution to my problems I made a rash decision and it blew up in my face. I know I have so much work to do in order to gain back people's trust and repair the friendships I have destroyed. I should have never even contemplated the idea of suicide, but now I plan to do whatever it takes to move past this." Dr. Hensley wrote something on his paper one last time before he closed his book and sat back.

"Mr. Anderson, you are not mentally unstable by any means." he announced. Blaine's mother exhaled next to him. "However, you do have a lot of work to do on yourself. You have incredible self-esteem issues, and you tend to see so much of the best in others, that you tend to ignore the things that could be the worst in them. I am happy to say however, that you show no signs of ever again hurting yourself. You have acknowledged that you realize the idea of you committing suicide was a rash and, frankly, it was a stupid decision. You are highly intelligent and you show impeccable promise for turning your life around." Blaine smiled. "I do want you to see a psychologist at least once a week for two months. After that your mother can decide if you should continue with the sessions or end them if she so wishes." He sat forward and looked at Blaine in the eyes. "I truly hope we never meet again Mr. Anderson, and if we do, I truly hope it is under greater circumstances.

Dr. Hensley looked at Blaine's mother. "Do you have any questions Mrs. Anderson?" he said in a kind tone.

"Should I consider pulling him out of school?" she asked.

"Only if you decide that it could be too much for him right now. I understand that right now his school is on Holiday Break, so let's just see how he's doing when classes resume and we can go from there." he said. Blaine's mother nodded. "Any other questions?" Dr. Hensley said.

"No." Blaine's mom said.

"Alright." Dr. Hensley. "I am authorizing Blaine to be released from the hospital today, and meetings with a psychologist must have started within two weeks from this date. Will there be any issues with that Mrs. Anderson?"

"No." Blaine's mom said.

"Perfect. " Dr. Hensley said as he opened up his book again and scribbled some more words. "I'm going to give you my card Mrs. Anderson." He produced a small white card with his name embroidered on it from his jacket pocket. "Call me whenever you need me, either one of you." he said looking at Blaine. "I don't care if it's five in the morning and you feel lost. I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you." Blaine said smiling.

"You're welcome." Dr. Hensley responded. "It was a pleasure meeting with you Blaine." Dr. Hensley said as he stood and offered his hand. Blaine shook it with enthusiasm. Dr. Hensley shook Blaine's mother's hand too and bid them farewell as Dr. Barnett led them out of the room.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you'll be able to get back on with your life Blaine.'' Dr. Barnett said as she pressed the button the the elevator. "But I must say, I will be sad to see you go." She smiled at him as the doors opened.

"Really?" Blaine said, stepping inside the small metal box.

"Oh yes. You've been so cooperative and lovely. A doctors dream." Dr. Barnett said. Blaine smiled and looked down at his shoes. It felt good to see that through this whole mess, there was still a silver lining somewhere. As the doors opened Dr. Barnett said her farewells and told them that Meredith would be inside the room very soon to give Blaine his discharge papers and afterwards he would be free to go home.

Blaine followed his mother into his room and she turned and looked at him. "I'm so glad that you get to come home Blaine." She said, putting her hands on his cheeks. Blaine smiled.

"You and me both." Blaine smiled as he reached his hands up to his face to meet hers.

"We're going to get through all of this." She said. "I realize I have been so distant over the years, but now you need me more than ever and I'm going to be a more supportive and productive part of your life." She looked into Blaine's eyes and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Mom." he said.

"I love you too honey." she said as she stroked his hair.

"Do you guys need some time alone?" Meredith's small voice came from behind. Blaine laughed and turned around.

"No. Please come in." he said.

"Oooo Blaine. You look so dapper when you're not wearing that hospital gown." she said smiling.

Blaine laughed. "I try my best."

"Well here is your ticket out of here.'' she said, handing Blaine the papers. "Good luck Blaine, and you hold on to Sam. He's a good guy." she said smiling.

"I will I promise." Blaine said smiling as Meredith left the room.

Blaine gathered his things up in a small bag his mother had brought and without hesitation he left the room, following his mother through the hallways. Blaine looked at his phone and saw no new messages, but sent one to Wes, Sam, Brittany, Quinn, Mike and Tina informing him that he was leaving the hospital. Blaine made a vow to himself as he stared at the names of his friends, the people that he had hurt the most, that he was going to do whatever he could to repair the damage he had done, and the first person he was going to start with was himself.

**Yes you guys, this is almost a brand-new chapter. I hated the one I wrote before so this is basically the edited version. I hope you guys like it just as much, if not more. :D **


	17. Apologies

**OMG. I am seriously the worst person of all time. I cannot believe it took me so long to put this up. I have no idea what happened in my life, but I seriously had the hardest time trying to decide what to do with this chapter. **

**On a lighter note, I have gotten AMAZING response on this story over the past week, and I think all of you so much from the bottom of my heart. Seriously. This is only my first fix and you guys have treated my so well that I could die. **

**Please review like always! Thank you guys! **

**Chapter 17**

_Sam_

The last thing Sam wanted to do was face the Glee Club. Blaine had only been home for a full day in true New Directions style, Rachel called a meeting to discuss their options when it came to Blaine. Sam tried to avoid the gathering, but Rachel threatened to send Puck and Finn to go and get him, and Sam was all too aware of how that would end.

Sam was irritated that the Glee Club wouldn't just leave the subject alone. Sam was already aware that many of the members of the club had said terrible things about Blaine. As he drove, Sam told himself to keep his cool. He was already so angry at so many of the people that he was going to be stuck in the room with that Sam knew staying calm was going to be a challenge.

It was already dark by the time Sam pulled up to Rachel's perfect house. He could tell he was the last one to get there. Puck's giant blue pick-up truck was parked in front of him, and as he shut the door to his car, the front door to Rachel's opened. Rachel was standing there with a smile on her face. Sam walked across the perfect lawn that Rachel's dads worked hard on, and didn't even return her smile as he walked in.

As soon as Sam passed through the door he was greeted by the members of New Directions sitting in random spots of Rachel's living room, all of their eyes glued to him. Quinn, who was placed next to Rory waved at him. Sam ignored her and leaned against a wall that was close to where Finn was standing. Mike didn't even look at him as he stood next to a chair that Tina was occupying across the room from him. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the floor next to Artie. Sam looked at her as her eyes were glued to the carpet beneath her. Santana looked like she hadn't been sleeping well.

Before Sam could say anything to Santana, Rachel strutted into the room and stood between Puck and Finn. "Now that Sam is here we can talk, but let's keep it civil." Rachel said in a loud and warning voice. "Only one person to speak at a time to avoid argument." She looked around. "You all know why we are here so I'm not going to beat around the bush." She paused for dramatic effect. "What are we going to do about Blaine?"

Quinn spoke first. "Leave him alone? He isn't bothering anyone so I say we let him be."

"I personally have no problem with that." Puck said in a nasty tone.

Anger quickly rose in Sam. Sam may have been angry with Blaine, but he wasn't going to stand around and let people treat him like he was garbage. "Blaine made a mistake; a mistake that he has verbally restated over and over again that he regrets. You shouldn't talk about him like that."

"Why not?" Mercedes piped up from the couch. "He obviously isn't concerned about how we feel, why should we care?"

"That's a pretty selfish statement Mercedes." Tina said. Mike nodded in agreement.

"What's selfish, is how Blaine decided to take his own life. I'm a good Christian, but there's no way in hell I could ever forgive someone for even contemplating that. Blaine wasn't nearly in a dark enough place for that crazy of a decision." Mercedes said, looking at Tina first, and then at Sam. "I'm sorry, but I think it was foolish of him.

"You're being pretty cruel Mercedes. Blaine was going through a lot." Mike said before Sam could. "You have no idea how bad Blaine thought he had it."

"He was just being overdramatic because fish lips over here broke up with him." Puck said pointing at Sam. Sam could feel his body getting warm. In a second Sam went from slightly irritated at Mercedes to incredibly livid towards Puck.

"Noah!" Rachel said. "I highly doubt that Blaine would take his life because he and Sam had one argument."

"Yeah." Sam said staring Puck in the eyes as he stood up straight. "I mean people dump your sorry ass all the time and you're still kickin'." Puck scoffed. "By the way, how's that kid of yours? Do you think she has a person to call daddy yet?" Puck stepped forward with his hands balled up into fists. Anger riddled his face.

"You want to be put in another coma Evans?" Puck said, as he stormed towards Sam.

"Alright." Finn said stepping between them before Puck could get too close. "That's enough. Back off Puck." he said pushing Puck back slowly. Puck didn't fight the movement, but he kept his eyes locked on Sam.

"You guys have to give Blaine more credit than that." Kurt said, breaking the silence. "Think about it, in such a short amount of time his dad died, his mother is incredibly unsupportive, he's an open gay teenager in a public high school that is known for putting kids in the hospital because of their sexual orientation," Kurt's eyes flicked up to Sam. "and Sam left him in the one place that Blaine hates the most." Kurt said.

"So it's Sam's fault." Puck accused. Sam looked at him wildly.

"No it's not." Tina said.

"It could be." Artie said. "I mean Sam was the person that sent him over the edge."

"I didn't mean-" Kurt began, but he was cut off by Mercedes.

"I think It's Sam's fault." she said, looking at her nails.

"No it's not Mercedes." Sam said, barely controlling the tone of his voice. "If I was the reason he wouldn't have allowed me anywhere near him for the three days he was in the hospital." Mercedes looked at Sam as his voice got louder. "If I remember correctly Mercedes, you were no where to be found. Hardly any of you were!" Sam was yelling now. He couldn't help it. "Santana is the only person in this room who should be pissed off at Blaine!" Santana, who had been quiet the whole time looked at Sam. "She's the one who found him! If anyone is being selfish in this whole situation, it's all of you!"

"Sam-" Rachel said stepping towards him, trying to grab his hand to calm him down.

"No Rachel." Sam said batting her hand away, his chest rapidly raising and falling. "You didn't even look at him that night. You're one of the people I'm most disappointed in." Sam spat. Rachel's mouth fell open. "I thought I could count on you." Rachel stepped back towards Finn. "You all are so wrapped up in yourselves that half of you couldn't even send him a fucking text message to wish him well." Sam's tone was venomous. "Where the hell where you all at when your friend needed you?" He looked around at Puck, Rory, Artie, Sugar, Mercedes and Finn. Sugar looked like she was going to cry.

"He's not my frien-" Mercedes began.

"Bullshit Mercedes!" Sam yelled. "You went to that funeral. You saw how much of a mess he was. If I remember correctly, you told him that it was all going to get better." Mercedes just stared at him.

"You lied to him." Brittany said, looking at Mercedes. Mercedes looked at Brittany, but she didn't respond.

Sam spoke again after a minute, this time his voice was quieter. "You know, Brittany slapped me after she found out that I left Blaine at that damn school." All eyes went to Brittany. "So far, she has been the only person I can count on to step up and treat Blaine like a person. He's been nothing but kind to all of you and this is how you repay him." Sam shook his head. He was so disgusted. "You're all pathetic and I hope that you people get your shit together soon, because the way this group treats each other, it won't be long before someone else tries suicide." Sam stormed towards the door, stopping next to Rachel. "By the way Rachel, I quit." and he as he slammed the front door behind him.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Why Sam decided to meet Quinn and Mike at the Lima Bean, he didn't know. The smell of coffee surrounded him, and for once he didn't wrinkle his nose in disgust. The smell reminded him of Blaine. It had been five days since Blaine got home from the hospital, and Sam still was unsure about where he and Blaine were anymore. Sam had debated on validating their breakup and keeping his distance, but every time he decided it was a good idea, Sam's heart fell to his stomach. He wanted Blaine in his life so badly, but he couldn't help but feel that maybe Mercedes was right and he was the cause of Blaine's irrational decision.

Sam pulled out his phone. Behind the cracked screen, and above the picture of he and Blaine it read on o'clock exactly. Sam stared at the picture. He and Blaine were so happy, but Sam was living in a fools paradise. He had no idea that he was being deceived, but there were no problems. Sam and Blaine had just fallen in love and no one could stand in their way. For once, Sam's life had seemed perfect. He didn't hole himself up in the comic book store as often and he could feel a spring in his step.

Now Sam wasn't sure about anything. He wasn't sure if the person that made him so happy before could do the job anymore. He didn't trust his friends and he couldn't even find the concentration to read a single comic. Things were falling apart so quickly for Sam and he felt like he was dealing with everything all on his own. When Sam finally got tired of Quinn's texts, calls and IM's did Sam think that maybe he could repair at least one of the bridges that got burned. Quinn and Mike always knew what to do, and truthfully Sam was desperate for some help.

The sound of chair legs against the wood floor of the Lima Bean made Sam look up. Quinn and Mike had arrived, sitting across from him.

"You know, this is the same table we sat at the day you told us about Blaine." Quinn said as she put her purse on the table. She was right. Sam could see the conversation happening only a months ago. "Hello Sam." She smiled at him.

"Hi Quinn. Hey Mike." Sam said nodding at both of them. Sam felt nervous. The tension surrounding them was so thick he was pretty sure the other people in the shop could see it. Sam sat up straight.

"How have you been Sammy?" Mike said leaning back in his chair.

"Okay. The past few days have been pretty rough, but I've been alright. How about you guys?"

"Fine." Quinn said quietly.

"Okay." Mike said.

Then there was a long silence. Mike fiddled with his shoe laces, Quinn was extremely interested in her nails and Sam stared at the people that walked by. Sam felt awkward. Before he found out they lied to him, Sam, Quinn and Mike would have never sat here like three strangers. The only thing they had accomplished was exchanging pleasantries. Sam knew what they were doing. Quinn and Mike had things they wanted to say to Sam, but they were biting their tongues in fear of making more of a mess of things.

"If you guys have stuff to say, I promise I won't get mad." Sam mumbled. Quinn and Mike looked up, then looked at each other. Sam sighed and leaned forward.

"Alright, I'll start. Truthfully, I'm pissed off at a lot of people. Including you two. Mike told me why you both lied to me, but I still can't seem to shake this feeling that you guys shattered my trust. You two are my best friends, and I always thought that you both would always be honest with me no matter what, and now I'm not sure what to think. All I know is I'm completely lost and I feel so alone, and right now I could really use my best friends." Sam was speaking so fast, but he couldn't help it. He was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't control them anymore. He looked at Quinn and Mike. Quinn had a singular tear rolling down her cheek and Mike was frowning.

"Sammy…" Mike said in a whispered tone. "We never meant for it to affect you this much. Believe me, if Quinn and I had foresaw how badly this would tear you up, we would have never done it, but you have to see our position. Blaine withdrew from school, he segregated himself from the entire school, he was a mess. You should have seen him Sam. We decided to lie for Blaine in order to keep both of you happy at once."

Sam sighed and looked down at the table.

"Nobody was going to win in this situation." Quinn said quietly wiping the tear off her cheek. "I knew the second I agreed to lie for him that you were going to find out. The timing of the truth was terrible. I cannot for the life of me figure out why Blaine decided to tell you so quickly after his fathers death, but he must have felt that it was the proper time." Quinn leaned forward and took Sam's free hand into her small, soft ones. Sam looked up at her. "Sam, Mike and I are incredibly sorry, and we promise to you here, right now, that we will never lie to you again, even to protect you." Sam looked at Mike, who nodded in agreement.

Sam just smiled at Quinn. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Quinn said as she withdrew her hands and put them in her lap.

"Now, what are you going to do about Blaine? Have you two spoken?" Her voice was still soft.

"Uh. No.'' Sam said. "I can't bring myself to go to his house. Every time I think about going, I find myself just standing at my door and coming up with reasons on why I can't. It's so frustrating."

"If the idea of being around him is so difficult for you then why did you defend him so much at Rachel's that night?" Mike asked. "I've never seen you that angry before."

"Because I still care about him. That's why everything is so confusing." Sam said rubbing his temples. "I didn't think it was fair for people to be attacking him when he wasn't there to defend himself. Mercedes and Puck were being so unfair, and I lost my cool so quickly."

"You still love him." Mike said abruptly.

"Yes." Sam exhaled after a full minute of silence. "I still feel the same way for him, but I feel like there's something else there, and I hate whatever it is."

"He still loves you too Sam, and that feeling? It's guilt." Quinn said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I've been through the exact same thing. When Beth was born I didn't want to see Puck." Quinn said. "I still cared so much for Puck, but I felt like I was destroying his life and it was better if I was out of the picture. Just as you do right now. You are all Blaine has been talking about, he wants to know how you are and if you need anything and if he can do anything to help you. He's not worried about himself, but he is willing to go to the end of the Earth for you Sam."

"You saw him? How is he?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"We both did and he's just fine." Mike said. Sam's eyes locked onto Mike. "He misses you, and he needs you just as bad as you need him."

"But I'm not sure-" Sam started.

"Sam I've never seen you happier with anyone. You two are everything that I envy in a relationship. Just because you have hit a few bumps in the road, does't mean that you love each other any less. He needs you Sam." Quinn said. "Go to him, and work this out together. If you don't you're going to hate yourself forever for it."

"You're right…" Sam said.

"I know." Quinn said smiling and Mike laughed. "Sam, no matter how angry you get at us, we will always be here for you. The second you left Rachel's the whole Glee Club almost exploded. Mike, Tina and I were right there telling Mercedes and Puck how wrong they were. Rachel threatened to kick them both out and Santana even quit telling us that she didn't want to have anything to do with us until we figured everything out."

"What? Really?" Sam said. He couldn't believe he had caused such an uproar. Sure, he said some pretty nasty things, but to push Rachel to a point to where she wanted to kick people out of the Glee Club brought on a whole new admiration for her to Sam.

"You may have been a jerk the past couple of days Sam, but people still care about you." Mike said. "And people still care about Blaine, just sometimes they don't really know it themselves."

Sam sat in silence. He knew what he had to do now. Sam thought he was so alone in everything, but all he needed to do was to get out of his own way. Sam needed to fix the damage he had caused with everyone, starting with Blaine.

"I know that look Sammy." Mike said. "Go and see him. You miss him"

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry I was such an ass." Sam said looking at them. "You guys didn't deserve to be treated like that." Quinn and Mike both smiled at him.

"Apology accepted now go!" Mike said laughing after a moment. Sam laughed, stood up and gave Quinn and Mike a giant hug.

"I seriously don't know what I would do with out you guys." Sam said. He broke the embrace, bid them farewell and ran out of the small coffee shop to his car, pulling out his phone as he went.

**Is alright if I come over? **Sam sent to Blaine.

He turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. _I have to get my life back together. I can't depend on others to do it for me. I've been so cruel to so many people, especially Blaine. _Sam thought has his car winded through the streets. _I miss you so much Blaine, I can't believe it took an intervention at a coffee shop to help me fully realize it. _ Sam was parked outside of Blaine's house quickly and he almost forgot to turn off the car he was so excited to see Blaine. Sam's phone vibrated while he was at a light.

**Of course Samuel. :D **

As Sam was almost jogging up to the door when it opened. Sam stopped in his tracks. A tall figure with big hair and a red and blue blazer with a big "D" stepped out of the house.

"Who are you?" Sam said without pretending to be nice.

The stranger turned around, confusion mounted in his face, but it quickly melted away the second he saw Sam. He strode forward with his hand out and a giant smile that almost took over his face. "Oh! Hello, my name is Sebastian Smythe. I'm here with Kurt. You must be Sam."

Sam was confused. "Kurt? Kurt's here?"

"Yes." Sebastian withdrew his hand once he realized it wasn't going to be acknowledged. "We came to see how Blaine was doing."

Sam ignored Sebastian and walked right past him into Blaine's house. Anger was starting to bubble up in Sam's chest, but he decided not to act too quickly. Yelling at Blaine right now was not going to be the best move. When he walked into the foyer he found Kurt and Blaine standing in the middle of the living room embracing each other. Sam stayed quiet.

"Thank you so much for coming Kurt." Blaine said pulling away. "It was wonderful to see you. Please tell Sebastian that it was a pleasure to meet him."

"Well it seems as though he likes you quite a bit Blaine. I'm happy you two like each other. It'll make things easier for everyone." He smiled and turned to leave before he saw Sam.

"Oh! Sam!" Kurt said, his face riddled with surprise.

"Hey Kurt." Sam was doing his best to be polite to Kurt and not jumping to conclusions, but the situation he just walked into was making it difficult for Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurt stopped by with his new boyfriend Sebastian to say hello Samuel.'' Blaine said behind Kurt.

"After all that you said at Rachel's the other night, it got me to thinking that you were right." Kurt said. "I should have been more compassionate towards Blaine's situation. I was wrong for the way I treated him, so the day after you told us all off I came by and I've been keeping Blaine compony."

"Oh." Sam said, feeling embarrassed. "Well thank you Kurt, and thank Sebastian for me too please."

"Of course Sam." Kurt said and he started for the door, but he stopped next to Sam. "It's about time you came, he won't shut up about you." Kurt whispered with a smile before he closed the door behind him.

Blaine's voice derailed Sam's eyes from the door. "I'm so happy you're here Samuel."

Sam looked at Blaine. He was smiling with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry it took me so long to do it." Sam said as he walked forward and stood in front of Blaine. It felt so right for Sam to be so close to Blaine's body again. He could feel his body heat, and like always, his cologne was entrancing to Sam. "I was being such an idiot. How have you been?"

"Better." Blaine said. "I had my first therapy meeting this morning."

"How did it go?" Sam said looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Well, you came up quite a bit." Sam smiled. "Of course it was all positive. My mother decided to stay with Dr. Hensley, who has an office outside of the hospital here in Lima."

"I'm glad you got to stay with the same guy.'' Sam said putting his hands in his pockets. "It'll be easier for you to talk to him."

"Yeah." Blaine said looking down. There was a moment of silence. "You know Samuel, you can sit down."

"Oh. Right." Sam said and he sat on the couch. Blaine say right next to him facing his body in Sam's direction. "Blaine can I ask you something?"

"Of course Samuel." Blaine said looking at Sam.

"Did you take the pills because of me?"

Blaine's facial expression did not change. He must have been expecting the question. Sam noted that his hands were sweaty and it suddenly felt incredibly hot in Blaine's living room.

"No." Sam exhaled. "I took those pills because I thought that I was a burden to so many people. I ruined your friendships with Quinn and Mike, I lied to you for so long, and the guilt was so much for me. I abandoned all logical thinking and before I realized properly realized what I had done, I was in the hospital. That night you came in I didn't want to see you. I felt so ashamed of myself, and I didn't want you to think any less of me."

"Blaine, I could never think that." Sam said. "I was upset with myself. Mike told me why you lied, and I regretted what I said to you on those bleachers. As soon as I told them I left you there Brittany slapped me. I wa-"

"Wait." Blaine said. "Brittany slapped you? Across the face?" Blaine's face was riddled with shock.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. It was pretty unexpected from her. Did you tell her what happened to you there?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "She got lost on her way to Cheerios practice and walked into the boys locker room. When she walked in I was just finishing up with the punching bag and she caught me without a shirt on. She asked where the scar came from and I told her."

"Hmm." Sam said thoughtfully.

"It took me almost twenty minutes to explain to her that I wasn't a zombie, but eventually she grasped the concept and told me that I was lucky to have you around, because you would protect me." Blaine said.

"It makes sense now." Sam said. "I'm sorry I let you down Blaine."

"I think I let you down the most. I'm not sure that I can forgive myself immediately for the things I've done, but I'm really going to be working towards it, and I want you to be there for every second of me bettering myself, because at the end of the day, no matter what happens between us, I'm doing this for you Samuel." Blaine said looking at the couch again.

Sam was quiet. "I want to be apart of that too Blaine." Sam said grabbing Blaine's hands, Blaine looked back up at him. "That's why I came here. I miss you Blaine. I miss how you would keep your coffee in a separate room just because I was around, I miss how you would sit through an entire Star Wars marathon, even though you have no idea what's happening. I miss feeling your arms wrapped into mine. I miss-"

Sam was cut off by Blaine's hands on his face and his lips meeting Sam's. Sam's entire body relaxed and his arms wrapped around Blaine's and Blaine's body was on top of Sam's. It felt so right for Sam to be in that moment, with the person that he truly love connected with him and all of their problems forgotten. Blaine finally broke the kiss, staring into Sam's eyes.

"Samuel. I love you. We both have been so lost for the past couple of weeks, but right here and now is the only thing matters to me. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. You didn't deserve all of that pain and stress."

"Blaine…" Sam said. "I'm sorry too. I've been so distant. I was missing when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry."

"Well, now that we're both sorry we can talk about how you almost got into a fight with Puck over me." Blaine said smiling.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I should have-" Sam started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Shut up Sam. I find it so sexy that you would fight for me." And he kissed Sam again.

"So does this mean that we're back together?" Sam asked.

"Only if you want us to be." Blaine said smiling. Sam grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam said as they broke apart. Blaine smiled at him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blaine looked over the couch, then at Sam.

"I wonder who that could be." Blaine said as he moved off of Sam and walked to the door. The knock came again. Blaine opened the door. Sam couldn't see what was happening, but the next words out of Blaine's mouth instantly made him nervous.

"Oh. Hi, Santana.


	18. Santana

**Hay! I know I suck so hard at updating lately, but I've had so much going on so please forgive me! I know this chapter isn't as long as many of you were anticipating, but I wanted to make this all about Santana and Blaine, and I really want Blaine's return to McKinley to be from Sam's POV. **

**Also, a couple of people have asked about the timeline so here you go: **

**-Sam and Blaine meet- July**

**-First Day of School- Mid-August**

**-Sam's Coma- Mid-August to Late November**

**-The First Date- Late November**

**-Blaine's Dad Dies- Mid-December**

**-Blaine's Attempted Suicide- Mid to late December**

**-Blaine and Sam return to school- January**

**Hope this clears up any questions! Like always, a special thanks to Vita Amore Riso and LokiFirefox for the amazing feedback! Please review and let me know what you love or hate. :D **

**Chapter 18**

_Blaine_

Blaine stood at the door frozen. His latest guest was incredibly unexpected. Blaine could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, and even though the bitter and cold air was waltzing in through the door, his body still felt warm. Finally, Blaine's mind commanded his body to speak.

"Oh. Hi, Santana." The words were jumbled and Blaine's voice had cracked. Santana stood in front of Blaine. Her hands were shoved into her Cheerio's uniform and her head was looking down at her feet. It was odd to Blaine that Santana looked so….small. Normally she was like a proud lioness, waiting to slaughter and unsuspecting prey, but now she looked so timid and scared.

"Hi Blaine." She said, clearing her throat. "Do you have a minute?" Her large brown eyes finally met Blaine's hazel ones.

"Uh, yeah. Come in!" Blaine tried to be enthusiastic, but he was finding it difficult at that moment. He knew this was coming. Dr. Hensley told him it would, but he also told Blaine that there wasn't much he could do to help him. Santana was going to have to do most of the talking, and Blaine was going to have to show her how terrible he felt for putting her in such a difficult position.

Sam leapt from the couch as the pair walked in. He took a moment to asses Santana's presence, before striding to Blaine and meeting him in the foyer.

"Hi Santana!" he said joyfully.

"Hi Sam." Santana's small voice said back. Sam froze and looked confused for a flash of a moment before he turned to Blaine.

"I'm going to give you guys some time alone." He whispered in Blaine's ear as he got close. "Call me if you need me." and he planted a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I'll be fine Samuel." Blaine whispered back. Sam stared into his eyes, and smiled broadly before his body was outside the door. Blaine and Santana walked to the couch, and Blaine took over the spot he was just occupying with Sam. Santana chose to take the seat next to him.

"How have you been?" Santana started. Her hands were still cramped in her pockets.

"I'm doing better. Today has been pretty busy, but I'm enjoying all of the company." Blaine said, looking out of the window. He could see Sam's figure moving across his lawn and up to his front door. He smiled.

"Good. It's good to see that you and Sam are back to normal." She said, forcing a smile as she too looked out the window. Blaine could see that she had come for a reason, but was avoiding it as long as possible. Blaine decided to play along for a while. He wanted to make sure Santana wanted to talk about this. Dr. Hensley warned Blaine that forcing Santana to open up could be disastrous.

"We still have a lot of work to do, most of it being on my part, but I'm happy too." Blaine said with a smile. "How are you and Brittany?" he asked.

"Good. She's been with me everyday since….. that day." she mumbled the last part and looked down.

"We can talk about it." Blaine said in an even and delicate voice. Santana's eyes met his again. "Only if you want to though."

Santana was quiet for a moment and Blaine stayed patient. "I just want to make it quick and to the point." Santana said, more courage seeping into her vocal chords.

"Alright." Blaine said. "How about you do all the talking. I'll just listen." Blaine adjusted his body to face hers. Santana's tongue darted across her lips, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm not angry with you." She finally said staring at his eyes. "At first I was, but after what Sam had said a couple of days ago I realized that staying angry about what had happened wasn't going to make everything go away." Blaine looked back at her. Her eyes were so tired and honest. "I actually like you Blaine. I don't know why, but some part of me still cares deeply about Sam, and you make him so happy. I would fight for you two until the end of the Earth, and the very second I thought that I had lost the battle, it tore me apart." Tears now dotted Santana's high cheek bones. "You are so confident, and proud of who you are, and I admire that about you." Santana took a moment to catch her breath. "Please, don't ever do that to me again. Promise?" the small Latina looked up at him. It was Blaine's turn to talk now.

"Santana, the thing I regret most about this whole situation is putting you in that position. You didn't deserve what I did to you. You were going to help me, you were there for me and for some unfathomable reason, I pushed you away and hurt you." Blaine looked into Santana's brown eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me today, tomorrow or even next month, but I am working towards mending my relationships with the people I've hurt, especially you and Sam."

Santana looked down. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Finally she spoke. "Thank you Blaine."

"Anytime Santana." Blaine responded, putting his hand on top of hers.

Santana chuckled to herself, and Blaine cocked his head in confusion. Santana looked up at him.

"I was just thinking about the first day I met you." She said.

Blaine chuckled too. "I remember that day. You told me not to hurt Brittany or you make my life a living hell."

"And you haven't hurt her. She looks up to you Blaine." Santana said. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her when I'm not around her."

"No problem Santana. As long as you make sure you're not too harsh in Sam."

Santana chuckled. "I can't make too many promises.", and her and Blaine laughed together.

-OOO-

Blaine sat in the chair across from Dr. Hensley. The light room wasn't like a dark, brown one Blaine was expecting. There was a massive window in the background, with an excellent view of a garden, Blaine didn't lay on some cold, leather couch and looked at the ceiling. Instead he sat in a massive tan chair across a small table from Dr. Hensley and spoke to him as if they were out to coffee together.

"I'm glad to see that you are repairing all of your relationships Blaine. That's definitely a huge step forward. The fact that Sam, Kurt and Santana all initiated the repair makes it a thousand times better." Dr. Hensley said thoughtfully.

"I'm definitely excited that things are working out so great." Blaine said. "Sam and I had a serious talk and I'm glad it went so well."

"What did you guys talk about?" Dr. Hensley said, adjusting his positioning on the chair.

"About our relationship." Blaine answered simply. "And about how we both realize that we have some work to do on ourselves and with each other. I told him that I am doing this for him." Blaine's voice got quiet.

"Are you truly doing this for him?" Dr. Hensley said.

"Yes." Blaine breathed. "I messed up so much, and I hurt Sam and Santana the most. Sam has always been there for me. He was there when my dad died, he was there when all I wanted to do was hide away from the world, and even when I hurt him, he was there. He's the reason I'm still alive and the reason that I will do anything to show how grateful I am for him." Blaine looked down at his knees. He felt the emotions over loading on him.

Dr. Hensley was quiet for a moment. "And Santana?"

Blaine smiled. "There is so much more to Santana than I could have ever imagined. She's so strong and confident, but when it comes to the things that truly matter to her, she becomes soft and protective. The way she looks at Britney is the same way I look at Sam. She saved my life, and when I fully processed what I had done to her, I felt like I couldn't ever face her again."

"But now…" Dr. Hensley encouraged.

"But now, she has agreed to at least work on our friendship again and I couldn't be more grateful to her."

Dr. Hensley just leaned back. His giant mustache twitching as he thought. "How do you feel about Puck and Mercedes? It's been two weeks since Sam had the confrontation with them, are things still strained between you all?"

"I have no idea." Blaine said. "We haven't spoken, but I guess we'll see how things work out tomorrow. I can't force a friendship upon the, but I'm not going to crawl back to them. If they want me apart of their lives I'll be there, but if not, I won't waste my time.

"Good." Dr. Hensley with a smile. "I like to see how much your confidence is growing."

**OHHHHH! I totally forgot to mention above, but I wrote the most adorable one-shot in all of time called 7:05, so check that out as well, and tell me what you think! **


	19. First Day Back

**Two chapters in one week? Look at me go. So, I decided to do Blaine's return in Sam's POV for two reasons. 1- I thought it would be more interesting. 2- It seems as though whenever they return to school it's always in Blaine's POV, so I wanted to change it up. **

**I really hope you guys like what I have going on here! Review like always and forever! **

**Chapter 19**

_Sam_

Sam was apprehensive about Blaine going back to school. Sam knew what today was going to be like. He had seen it before, and to be honest, McKinley wasn't the most friendly school on the planet. Sam stood in front of the mirror, not even looking at himself, but lost in his own mind.

_I need to be there for Blaine today. He's going to need me. _

Sam wasn't alone in his efforts to protect Blaine though. Mike had promised to keep an eye on Blaine, and with Quinn and Santana, two of the toughest people at McKinley, on his side, Sam was put to ease. It was odd to Sam, because the roles were reversed only a couple of months ago. Blaine was nervous about Sam coming back to school. Sam found it to be ironic how many times he and Blaine had switched places.

Sam stepped away from his mirror and walked downstairs. The house was quiet as the winter sun started to peek through the windows. Sam grabbed his backpack from the couch he had thrown it on, and walked out the door.

The morning was colder than most. Sam's giant green jacket kept his torso warm, but his nose and hands felt like they had instantly froze. The fresh, white snow that had fallen the night before crunched under Sam's feet as he walked quickly across the grass separating the two houses. Sam stomped on the porch to relieve the snow from his shoes. As he swung the giant wooden door into Blaine's house, an intense warm feeling met him, defrosting his fingers and nose almost instantly. The The house was mostly dark, like always, except for a singular light in the living room where Blaine was pacing.

Sam dropped his backpack on the ground and calmly walked forward loudly on purpose.

"You know, when Mike paces like that it drives me nuts." Sam said with a smile. Blaine's head snapped up as he stopped walking. He was already dressed and his finger was in his mouth as he bit on the nail. As soon as he saw Sam his hand separated from his face and a smile appeared.

"Hi." Blaine said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Nervous?" Sam said as his hands snaked around Blaine's waist and he placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Not anymore." Blaine responded, his smile growing wider as they separated. "Now that you're here, I think I'll be just fine."

"Well that's good to know. I wore my Superman uniform under all my clothes today just in case." Sam said his face inches from Blaine's. He could smell the cologne on Blaine's neck. Sam's heart raced and the butterflies were back.

"Trust me Samuel," Blaine said, almost whispering, his mint-ridden breath striking Sam's face. "You don't need a costume to prove you're my super hero."

"But, the costume makes me feel so cool." Sam whined playfully, and Blaine laughed.

"Good morning boys." came Mrs. Anderson's voice from behind Sam. The boys broke apart quickly.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson." Sam mumbled as his body temperature rose. Mrs. Anderson walked to the kitchen, turning on the light pretending she didn't walk into anything. Sam heard some fumbling around in a cabinet. Sam looked at Blaine, who was red and looking at the ground. Sam chuckled. It was so funny and cute to see him embarrassed.

It was silent until Mrs. Anderson returned. Sam and Blaine kept looking at each other, Blaine mouthing an apology and Sam fighting to keep his laughter in.

"So, are you excited for school today Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson said in the doorway, holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Not really." Blaine said, moving to sit on the couch.

Sam's eyes followed him as he leaned against the back of the furniture. "You'll be fine Blaine. Mike, Santana, Quinn and all kinds of other people will be there with you." Blaine looked up at him. "Trust me?" Blaine smiled back at him and nodded.

"And if it becomes too much for you, call me or find Sam." Mrs. Anderson said. Sam looked back and smiled at her, which she returned.

"I will." Blaine looked at the clock on the wall. "Ready to go Samuel?" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Sam said jamming his hands into his jeans.

"Yes, go!" Mrs. Anderson said. "It's almost seven. I don't want you to be late.'' She walked forward to Blaine, planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a big big, in which he returned. Then she walked to Sam, hugged him.

"Keep him safe." she whispered into his ear."

"I promise." Sam said squeezing her tiny frame. Sam and Mrs. Anderson had gotten on good terms over the past few weeks. Since he was there for Blaine when she couldn't be, Mrs. Anderson took a liking to Sam, and even though she didn't say it Sam knew how grateful she was for him being around.

The boys bid their goodbyes to Mrs. Anderson and braced themselves as they left the warmth of Blaine's house and made the journey to Blaine's car. Sam and Blaine jumped into the giant car and Blaine wasted no time is roaring up the ignition and blasting the heat to the fullest extent. The two of them sat in silence, defrosting before Blaine found the motivation to put his hands on the wheel and backing out of the driveway.

The drive was comfortably silent. The Amy Winehouse in the background was quiet, Sam was focused on the blobs of colors that whizzed passed him outside the window, and Blaine was focused on driving, and biting his lip every few seconds. He was nervous, and there was nothing Sam could do to make it all go away. The harsh reality was that Blaine just had to face today. Sam could only make sure no one hurt him physically, but that was it.

As they parked, Blaine's head leaned against the seat and he exhaled deeply. Sam leaned towards him and grabbed his hand which caused Blaine to look at him.

"I'm right here Blaine. Just ignore them." he said and Blaine smiled. He leaned forward, moved his hand from Sam's and replaced them both on Sam's face. Their lips connected.

After a few moments of getting lost in each other Sam pulled away. "You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." And he breathed deeply again. Sam nodded, opened the door, grabbed his bag from between his legs and exited the car and Blaine shut off the ignition. He walked around to Blaine's side of the car and waited for him to get out as the cold assaulted his body.

Just as Blaine closed his door Sam saw a familiar car pull in front of Blaine's. It only took Quinn a moment to turn off her car, grab her bag and get out of her car. As soon as she saw Blaine, a warm smile appeared on her lips. She rushed forward to hug him. Next she moved to Sam and her delicate frame embraced his.

"Good morning boys." She said. "How are you feeling Blaine?" She said looking into his big hazel eyes.

"M'alright." he mumbled. "Nervous." he said more clearly as he cleared his throat.

"You'll be fine, doll." Quinn said and she grabbed his hand as she smiled at him. "I'm here for you. So many people are." Blaine smiled at her as she took her hand back. Blaine grabbed Sam's and they walked forward into the hallways of the school.

Sam could feel all of the eyes that where poised on Blaine's figure. Blaine squeezed his hand slightly and Sam strengthened his grip around their interlocking fingers only slightly. Sam could hear the whispers as they passed by groups of people. He looked at Blaine, who was wearing an obviously fake smile, but his head was high. Quinn walked slightly in front of them, not even having to move people out of her way, as they always parted when she walked.

Just as the trio turned the corner into the math department one of the hockey players purposefully shoved his shoulders into Blaine's knocking his bag onto the ground. Blaine froze, which caused Sam to stop. Quinn turned just as she heard the bag hit the floor, her eyes wide.

"Maybe you should try hared with those pills next time Anderson." the jock spat with a smile. Sam moved forward, but Blaine stopped him, removing his hand from Sam's and placing on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Good choice." The jock said. "It would be a shame for you to be in another coma, fag." And he went to walk away. Sam was shaking with anger. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a familiar voice was shouting behind him. Sam looked behind him.

"That was really cute language there Benson." Santana said as she stood in front of him. "If I hear you say anything like that again to him, I will personally make sure that every girl in this school knows how hard it is for you to get that tiny dick of yours to stay up during sex." She smiled at him as the entire hallway got quiet. "Are we clear Twinkle-toes?" she said. Sam could see him nod slightly. "Good." She responded. "Now get out of my face. You're breath reeks of weed." And she walked towards Sam and Blaine smiling, as Principal Figgans came from somewhere behind Sam to take Benson to his office.

Sam smiled, and the anger was slowly fading from his body. Santana strutted over to them as Quinn appeared beside Blaine. "Hello Santana." Sam said.

"Trouty Mouth, Hobbit, Quinn." she said, smiling. She patted a small hand on Blaine's chest, looked into his eyes with a smile and walked away. Sam's smile grew wider. He looked at Blaine who was smiling too.

"Well," he said. "At least Santana is back to normal."

"Thank God." Sam said sarcastically as they watched her walk away, and Blaine laughed.

-OOO-

The morning was full of Sam texting Blaine. Blaine's nerves had calmed significantly after Santana stood up for him this morning. Sam suspected word had gotten around the school that picking on Blaine was off limits.

Spanish was particularly awkward for Blaine and Sam. As soon as they took their normal seats Mercedes got up and moved herself to another table on the opposite side of the room. Tina and Quinn brushed her off, but Sam could tell that her movements made Blaine upset, which made Sam upset as well.

Sam tried to focus on Shuester's lesson, but it was difficult. Learning the delicate art of conjugating verbs wasn't really Sam's favorite topic of conversations. His dyslexia made it difficult to conjugate verbs in English, making him do it in Spanish was nearly impossible. When the bell finally rang to release them Sam wasted no time in grabbing his bag to leave.

"Sam, can you stay after class?" Shuester said over the commotion of bodies rushing to leave for lunch. Sam looked at his teacher and nodded.

"He wants to know why we left Glee. I'll bet money on it." Sam said as Tina, Blaine and Quinn looked at him.

"Just be nice Sam." Blaine said, pressing his lips to Sam's cheek. "I'll go with Tina and Quinn. Meet you at the table?"

Sam smiled. "Of course."

As his friends left, looking behind them before they exited the room, Sam walked towards Mr. Shuester's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked. _No Sam. He was kidding. _He thought. Sam could feel his heart beating quickly. For some reason he was nervous.

Mr. Shuester turned around. "I do Sam." he said as he settled himself in his chair. "I heard what happened over break with you and Blaine. I'm sorry that you went through so much." He said, his eyes connecting with Sam's.

"Then you heard that I quit." Sam said, his voice was even, but there was no hiding the anger that still resided in him.

Mr. Shuester nodded. "I did. Rachel told me what happened the day after Blaine got back from the hospital, and truthfully I think that you made the right decision."

Shuester's statement caught Sam off guard. "I'm sorry?" he said, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Perhaps, he was making sure he heard the Spanish teacher correctly.

"From my understanding, Puck and Mercedes were out of line." the teacher said. "You were right to stand up for him Sam." It was silent for a moment between the two as Sam processed the words. Mr Shuester, spoke again. "Now, I would be lying if I told you that I don't want you to come back. We need you and Santana, and she refuses to come back until you do. The only reason we still have Brittany is because Santana told her to stick around and it took me almost two hours to convince Quinn, Mike and Tina to stay as well."

"But-" Sam said, but Shuester cut him off as he stood.

"If you don't come back, I'm not going to be upset with you. I admire your courage and passion to defend the ones you love Sam. Come back whenever you're ready." Shuester rested a hand on Sam's shoulder before he walked out of the door.

Sam stood rooted in the spot Mr. Shuester had left him in, contemplating his words.

_Don't do it Sam. Half of those people don't even care whether or not you're there. They're so ungrateful for all that Blaine has done for them, and going back is just going to spark fights back up. You can't let the group down though. They've all done so much for you as well. Show them that you're stronger than them and go back in there with your head held high Sam. You can't leave Blaine in there all alone. _

The text from Tina brought Sam back form his mind. He responded, telling her that he was on his way, before he set off through the hallways quickly towards the cafeteria where his friends were.

Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany were all seated a table. Sam strode over to the group. His friends waved to him, and as he returned the waves over the crowds of people, he saw Rachel and Finn with Mercedes, Puck and the rest of the Glee club standing about fifty feet behind the table he was going to. Rachel waved to him, but Sam pretended not to notice.

As Sam reached the table he kissed Blaine quickly on the lips and sat between he and Mike.

"What's up with the stare down?" Sam asked Mike as he dropped his bag in the ground and gesturing to Puck with his chin, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Pucky is still quite sour about some of the things you said to him at Rachel's." Mike said.

"He'll get over it." Quinn said as she stole a grape from Blaine's tray. "He always does."

"So what did Shuester say to you?" Tina asked.

Sam shook his head as Blaine offered him some of his fries. "He told me that he actually agrees with me quitting the club."

"I would hope so." Santana said. "You had every right to do it."

"I might go today though." Sam said looking at Rachel, who was whispering something into Finn's ear.

"Sam you don't have too." Blaine said. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you shouldn't feel pressured to go."

"I'm still not sure yet." Sam said, his eyes studying Mercedes as she kept pointing at him as she spoke to Puck. "It doesn't matter if I go today, tomorrow or next month, Puck and Mercedes are still going to make damn sure that I know how pissed off they are."


	20. Puckerman

**GUYS. GUYS. GUYS. I seriously cannot believe that I'm at 20 chapters. When I started this in December, I seriously thought no one was going to read it, and now I average almost 100 people a week who take the time out of their day to read this, and I seriously cannot thank you all enough.**

**I recently decided that this fic is almost over! There's only five more left before it's all over! D: I know, sad day, but I'm going to give these chapters my all, and I totally pulled a JK Rowling and wrote the ending. I think you'll all be very pleased with what I have in store.**

**Thanks to Loki Firefox and Vita Amore Riso for their wonderful words!**

**Thanks again for reading, and please review and tell me what you like or hate! :) **

**Chapter 20**

_Blaine_

Blaine knew it was going to happen. The explosion of New Directions was inevitable. He watched as Santana and Mercedes yelled at each other, Rachel cried, Finn looked like a confused puppy dog with a mental disorder, and Mike and Puck were seconds from throwing punches. Mr. Shuester was standing between Puck and Mike, his hands on both of their chests, ready to break up a fight, the red headed woman known as Ms. Pillsbury was holding Rachel as she sobbed. Tina was backing Santana and Brittany sat in the corner coloring in her My Little Pony book that wasn't meant for crayons. Kurt was on his phone, probably texting Sebastian and ignoring the war going on around him. Sugar and Artie were yelling at Quinn and Rory, Quinn's eyes wide.

It was sheer madness. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Blaine was assessing what was happening, but his brain couldn't send the proper commands to his muscles to move. Sam hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't blame Sam if he didn't. Blaine kind of wished he didn't show up.

Only when Mike's fist collided with Puck's jaw did Blaine's senses return. He leapt from his chair and pushed Mike back, as Mr. Shuester contained Puck. Mike fought the movement at first, throwing punches towards Puck accompanied with a slew of curse words, and pushing Blaine away but when he realized who was holding him back he calmed down immediately, his breath rapid.

"That's enough." Blaine growled with his hand on the Asian boy's chest. He wasn't speaking only to Mike. His heart was beating fast, and incredible annoyance flooded his entire body. "Enough!" Blaine's voice rose and it got quiet for a second.

Mercedes spoke first with her usual sass. "No one wants to hear it-"

"Shut up Mercedes." Blaine said, all manners thrown out of the window. She looked affronted, but didn't say anything. Puck moved to defend Mercedes, but Blaine turned to him.

"You too Puckerman." Blaine said, just as viciously as he did to Mercedes. Blaine realized how rude he was being, but at this point he didn't care. It was so unlike Blaine to act out this way, but he was tired of all the animosity. Puck stopped dead. "You're all going to listen to me for once. All day I've heard you all bitch at each other about me, and frankly I'm pretty damn tired of it."

_What are you doing Blaine? _he thought to himself, but brushed the thought away.

"Mercedes." He looked at her, and she glared at him. "Puck." Blaine turned his head to look at puck who was rubbing the spot just below his eye where Mike had hit him, his eyes were drilling into Blaine. "You two can be as pissed off at me as you want, but all of this," he said gesturing around the room. "needs to stop." Rachel had stopped crying, Kurt was looking up from his phone, and Brittany had put her book down. He had the full attention of every person in the room.

"Personally, I could care less if any of you like me or not, and I'm not going to waste my hoping that one day you'll be my friends again." Blaine said, his voice rough with anger. "Stay as pissed as you want, say whatever you want about me, but remember that if we keep acting like this we have no chance at another competition as a group, because half of us are going to murder the other half."

It was quiet for a moment before Blaine spoke again, his voice was softer now. "What I did was selfish," he looked at Mercedes. "and it was stupid." he looked at Puck. "I am working to get passed all of the things that happened during break, but if you people want to make a big deal out of something that was almost resolved, than I don't want to be apart of it." Blaine's heart was still beating quickly, and he could feel the sweat on his forehead. "I am more than willing to put all of this behind us, but I can't fix everything by myself and neither can Sam. We don't have to like each other, but we are a team, so we need to at least respect each other, because at the end of the day all we have is each other." Blaine looked at the people around him.

"Fine." Puck said. Blaine's head snapped to look at him. "I'll play nice Anderson. I'll be nice to you and your little boyfriend." His tone was condescending Blaine noted. "But don't you ever make a choice like that again, you understand." He voice was angry, but Blaine could see the sorrow in his eyes. Blaine nodded. Puck's dark eyes stared into Blaine's for a moment before he left the room, leaving silence in his wake.

It couldn't have been more than three seconds after Puck left that Blaine made the decision to follow him. Blaine didn't know why he decided to do it, but Blaine was already doing things he wouldn't normally do that day, so he decided not to challenge himself about it. Every pair of eyes followed Blaine out of the room, but no one tried to stop him.

As Blaine left the choir room, he saw Pucks figure moving quickly away from him. Blaine mimicked his footsteps, picking up his speed as Puck turned the corner he kept his distance, but stayed close enough as to not lose him. Only when Puck turned into the locker room, did Blaine run forward. He pushed the door open and saw no one, but he heard what was happening, Blaine hesitated for a second, but his curiosity took over and he moved forward through the room, following the sounds that were coming from behind the lockers.

As Blaine drew closer to the spot where the sounds where emanating he was stopped by a loud bang as he assumed Puck's hand collided with a locker. Blaine peered around the corner and he saw it.

Puck's forehead was against a locker. To the right of him, there was a massive dent in another locker door. Puck's back shook as the sobs overtook him. Blaine was confused, but he resisted the urge to speak. He just watched Puck cry as his stomach felt more and more hollow with each passing moment. Blaine made the mistake of shifting his weight, his shoe kicking an empty water bottle, and causing Puck's head to snap up.

Puck's hands shot up to his swollen and red eyes, whipping the tears away. "Go away Blaine." his voice was trembling.

"No." was all that Blaine said. His voice was soft. Blaine moved forward, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not kidding." Puck said, trying to sound more threatening and failing.

"Me either." Blaine said, stopping only steps away from him.

Confusion riddled Puck's face, and when he realized Blaine wasn't going anywhere, he sighed deeply and collapsed on the small wooden bench behind him. Blaine sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, his eyes fixed on the dent in front of him.

_Damn. That kid can sure throw a punch. _

"Nothing." Puck said in a rough tone.

"Lie." Blaine accused. He felt calm.

"So." Puck said, not denying the accusation. "Why do you care?"

Blaine looked at Puck. His arms were resting on his knees and his head was ducked down. "Because even though you may hate me, I still consider you a friend." Blaine said.

"I don't hate you dude." Puck said looking up. Blaine's memory took him over. He remembered when Sam said the exact same words to him the night they went to the park.

"Well I had only assumed…" Blaine trailed off.

"I don't hate you." Puck re-stated. "I don't hate Sam, I don't hate anyone, well at least in Glee." he scoffed.

"Then why were you so terrible?" Blaine asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and awkwardly resting them in his lap.

Puck was quiet for the longest time. Blaine was sure it had at least been a half hour before Puck said anything again. "Because, when I had heard what you did," he breathed. "I didn't do anything about it. I knew what you were going through, and I didn't do a single thing."

"Puck. What happened is most definitely not your fault." Blaine said leaning forward. It didn't make any sense to Blaine as to why Puck would feel guilty. He was the last person who should have felt bad for what happened.

"I could have stopped it." Puck said seriously, looking at Blaine. "I could have stopped Azimio, I could have been a better friend to you after your dad died, I could have been a better friend.

"What Azimio did to Sam was out of everyone's control. There was nothing anybody could have done to stop it, except for Azimio." Blaine felt a surge of hatred towards the ex-football player. "You have been a great friend to me Puck. Don't beat yourself up over my bad decisions."

"Sam really likes you dude." Puck said. "I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at Beth. After all the shit you two have been trough, I was out of line to treat you two the way I did. You were the first person I've ever met who hasn't treated me like a piece of garbage within two seconds of meeting me. I should have never been such an asshole to you, or Sam. I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine considered Puck's words for a moment. It was so surreal for Blaine to see Puck so exposed and real. "Thank you Puck." Blaine said, patting his shoulder. "It'll be nice to have the residential badass around again."

"You're damn right it will.'' Puck said with a small smile, as Blaine's laugh echoed off of the dented locker.


	21. Valentine's Day

**Yay! New chapter time! Thanks again for all of your reviews and your dedication to this story! There's only a few more chapters left, but don't worry, There's still a couple more things I need to touch on so there will be just enough drama to sustain you! Thanks again to Loki Firefox and Vita. Amore. Riso. for their exceptional reviews and help. :) Review like always! **

**Chapter 21**

_Sam_

February wasn't much different than January in terms of weather. Sam was actually pretty sure that the second Ice Age had begun, and at any moment a polar bear was going to curl up next to him in class. School had been boring for the day, as Blaine was sick and his mother forced him to stay home, so the second the final bell rang Sam bolted out to his car, trying very hard to focus on not slipping on the ice that was hidden all around the school.

As the snow crunched under Sam's feet his phone vibrated.

_It's going to have to wait. _Sam thought. _If I don't die of frostbite, I'll respond. _Sam smiled as his own joke as he jammed the key into lock with shaking hands. Sam flung the door open, throwing his bag into the passenger seat, and hopping in as quickly as possible.

Sam's fingers were still numb, so putting the key in the ignition was more difficult than he was prepared for, but after a few moments, the heat was blasting onto Sam's face, feet and hands. He exhaled, and as his hands began to defrost he pulled out his phone to see that Blaine had text him.

**How was school? **

**Boring without you. Mercedes is being Mercedes, but I'm warming back up to Puck. **Sam sent back. Just as he hit the send button there was a loud and rapid knocking at Sam's window, which caused Sam's heart to almost jump out of his chest. The heat inside the car had caused the windows to fog, but Sam could see a red blob standing outside. Taking the sleeve of his jacket, Sam wiped the condensation off of the window to find Rachel standing there.

Sam sighed heavily and rolled down his window against his will as the cold air lashed out at his face.

"Get in." Sam said blandly, and Rachel ran around to the passenger side as Sam rolled up his window and threw his back in the back seat.

As Rachel quickly jumped into the car, Sam wasted no time.

"What do you want?" he said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." She said confidently.

"I can too.'' Sam said. He knew he was being stubborn.

"No you cannot," Rachel said. "and don't try to be difficult with me. I invented difficult." She said as she smoothed out her jacket.

Sam considered her words. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"I want us to be friends again." She said, looking into his eyes.

"No.'' Sam dismissed the offer. "There's no way I can count on you Rachel."

"You forgave Kurt." She said.

"No. Blaine did. And Blaine forgave you as well." He paused. " Why do you care so much about what I think of you? It's not like I'm outwardly rude to you, and I leave you alone. You've never cared about what people think of you." Sam observed. It was quite strange to him how passionate Rachel was on repairing their friendship. She followed him like a lost puppy dog, always trying to corner him and make him talk to her.

"You're right." Rachel said quietly. "I don't care what people think of me, except for a few people. I knew this wasn't going to work." she added under her breath.

"You should have listened to yourself." Sam said. He knew he was being rude, and for a second he regretted it.

"Trust me." Rachel said, looking at him. "I am not here of my own accord."

"What?" Sam said, growing more and more irritated as the minutes passed. "That doesn't make any sense Rachel. That would mean that someone sent…" Sam trailed off. He knew why Rachel was here.

"Finn sent you." He concluded out loud.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed. "He was very adamant on making sure that I fixed things with you. Mum was the word on his intentions, but he made me promise at the pharmacy yesterday."

Nothing made sense to Sam. Why would Finn care if Rachel and Finn were fighting? Sure, it meant that he and Finn were not on the best of terms, but he was secretive with Rachel about why she needed to come and make him play nice. It wasn't like Finn to behave in such a way.

"This doesn't make any sense Rachel. Why would Finn want you here so bad?" Sam said, his forehead creasing with confusion.

Rachel shrugged. "I have no idea. I wish I knew."

Sam hummed, defeated.

"Just pretend that we're all happy. Deal?" Rachel said, growing irritated herself.

Sam looked at her. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." and Rachel was gone.

-OOOOOO-

"Saaaaaaaaaaaam."

Sam was awake, but he tried to pretend he wasn't. His bed was so warm. It was Saturday, and it was early. Sam kept his eyes closed as a finger poked him on the cheek. He tried to smack it away, but with his eyes closed, he missed.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmm" the voice came again. "Waaaaaakeeeeee uuuuuup." Finally it clicked, and his eyes flew open.

Blaine was sitting next to him on the bed, fully dressed and smiling as he looked into Sam's eyes. "Good morning." He said in a delicate tone.

"Blaine? Whatreyadoinghere?" Sam mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. It is Valentines Day after all." Blaine said.

"Oh, you mean waking up to you isn't enough of a wonderful surprise today?" Sam said as he leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips softly.

"No." Blaine said shortly with a smile and Sam laughed loudly. "So," Blaine continued. "do you remember the night you're mother brought me over for dinner?"

"Of course." Sam said. "I could never forget that day." He smiled at Blaine.

"I could go with forgetting a few parts, like my intense battle with hyperventilation." Blaine said.

"Well if you wouldn't have almost died, I could have never been there to save you." Sam said with a smile.

"My Superman." Blaine said, and he kissed Sam again. "You keep distracting me!" Blaine said as they pulled apart, and Sam laughed.

"Well, that day do you remember when I told you that Wes was going to take your comic book and bring it here?"

"Yessir." Sam said as he stood up and went to grab a shirt from his closet. Suddenly it was quiet. "Blaine?" Sam said from his closet.

"Uh- oh yeah. Sorry." Blaine said quickly. "I was distracted." Sam smiled, he knew why Blaine was so distracted. "Anyways, the day my dad died I told you I had a surprise for you, do you remember?"

"Vaguely." Sam responded as he closed the closet door behind him.

"Well…" Blaine pulled out a small book from a black bag that was sitting on the ground beside him. It was the copy of The Walking Dead that Sam had left at Co-Mixed the day he met Blaine. There was black marker on it. Sam walked forward to inspect it closer as Blaine held it up, and almost collapsed as he finally realized what all the writing was.

"Blaine…" Sam gasped as he reached up slowly to grab the book, his eyes glued to the writing. "You got the entire cast of the Walking Dead to sign this?" He looked up at his boyfriend. Sam could feel his mouth hanging open.

"No." Blaine said, an amused look on his face. "I also got the director, creator and producers to sign it." He smiled.

Sam lurched his body forward, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. "Thank you!" Sam said in between kisses as Blaine laughed through their lips.

"You are seriously the most perfect boyfriend ever." Sam said, and Blaine smiled. "I love you Blaine Anderson."

"And I love you." Blaine responded back. The looked at each other for a moment before Sam remembered Blaine's present.

"I almost forgot!" Sam announced as he went back towards his closet and pulling out a white envelope, with Blaine's name scribbled on it in Sam's messy scripture. He stopped in front of Blaine, who was still sitting on his bed. "This could never compete with your gift, but i really hope you like it." Sam said, suddenly feeling nervous. He held up the envelope for Blaine to take.

"Samuel, you could have gotten me dog treats and I would cherish them forever because they were from you." Blaine said as he took the envelope. Sam felt his anxiety fade as a smile overtook his face. Blaine opened up the envelope and the second he pulled out the tickets his mouth was agape just as Sam's was.

"No way Sam." Blaine said in a whisper. "You bought me tickets to Katy Perry?" He looked up at Sam.

"And passes to meet her." Sam said. It was his turn to be smug now. Blaine looked like he was going to fall over. His big eyes staring at the tickets. "I know it's not as epic as your present, but-"

"Shut up!" Blaine said. "It's perfect! This is the best thing I could have asked for!" and he stood and, again, their lips met. The incredible sensation only lasted a moment before Sam heard a familiar, tiny voice.

"Blainey!" Stevie ran into the room and tackled Blaine at the knees, just as he separated from Sam. Blaine laughed loudly as he knelt down and squeezed Stevie's tiny frame.

"How are you buddy?" Blaine asked with a giant smile. Sam couldn't help but smile as well. One of his most favorite things in the entire world was how much his family loved Blaine. Stevie still hadn't forgotten that he was best friends with Blaine, Stacy had started to finally overcome her shyness and talk with Blaine, and of course Sam's parents loved Blaine being around. As Blaine and Stevie talked, Sam just watched, not even listening, but observing how much they both smiled lately. After all that he and Blaine had been through, Sam could see a new sense of strength and determination in him. He was so confident, and now happiness radiated off of him. The fact that Blaine was so happy, made Sam happy. Things were perfect to Sam.

As Sam continued to watch Blaine and Stevie, a thought occurred. _Could this be mine and Blaine's life in the future? _Before Sam could stop himself he was imagining a future where he and Blaine had their own children. A future where everything was perfect and problems never existed. There were no serious hospital trips, there were never any comas, or pills, or bullies. Sam and Blaine would have the perfect life together with their children.

"….Don't you agree Sam?" Blaine said. Sam refocused as Blaine showed him a crooked, pink paper heart, with Blaine's name scrawled on it in red crayon.

"I'm sorry?" Sam said, recovering from his fantasy.

"Don't you think Stevie's heart is indeed very cool?" Blaine re-stated.

"Oh yes." Sam said quick, squatting down next to Blaine, taking the heart from his hands. "I think this is probably the best heart I've ever seen in my entire life." Sam said with a smile to Stevie, who was also wearing a big grin.

"Do you really think so Sammy?" Stevie said.

"I really, really do." Sam said. "In fact," he continued as he stood. "I think that this heart is so perfect that it deserves to be on the fridge so all of the world can see what a great craftsman you are!" and he grabbed Stevie's hand as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Blaine smiling in the back.

When they arrived into the kitchen they were greeted by Sam's parents and Stacy, who abandoned her coloring book to run up to Blaine with a hug as Sam and Stevie attached the crude heart to the stainless steel of the refrigerator.

"Oooooo." Sam's mom cooed as she saw the heart. "That's a very nice heart Stevie. I'm sure Blaine is going to cherish it forever."

"Oh, but of course." Blaine said as he Sam and Stevie stepped back to admire how good the heart looked on the fridge. "I do plan on taking it home with me later so I can put it on my fridge." Blaine continued, and Stevie laughed before running over to where Stacy was and tell her that trees are not supposed to be black and purple.

"So Blaine," Sam's dad said, looking up from the morning paper. "did Sam like the gift you gave him?"

"I almost died." Sam said, trying to put on a serious face. "I'm actually pretty sure I did for a second there."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Sam's dad said with a chuckle, returning to the auto section.

"I heard running upstairs, so I can only assume that you liked Sam's present as well?" Sam's mom said as she turned to the stove.

"It was so perfect." Blaine gushed.

"Well I did have a little help." Sam said looking at his mother as he sat down at the counter. His mother had saved him from a massive panic attack only a few days ago. Sam still couldn't believe that he was able to score passes to meet Katy Perry.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Sam's mom asked, pulling the heart-shaped pancakes off the frying pan and onto the pink plate to her right. Blaine looked at Sam from the coloring book where he was helping Stacy color her sun pink.

"Yes Samuel." Blaine smile mischievously, "What are we doing today?"

For two weeks, Blaine had been trying to get an answer for the same question, but Sam was shut up tighter than a vault at a bank. The only thing Sam would tell Blaine is to clear his schedule.

"I have a couple of things planned." Sam said as he took the plate from his mother and attacked the perfect pancakes with an ocean of syrup.

"That much syrup cannot be healthy." Blaine said as he sat next to Sam at the counter, with his own plate.

"Hey." Sam said, defending his right to eat fatty and sugary pancakes. "Football is over, and I don't have to worry about my diet for another few months. Would you still love me if I was six-hunderd pounds Blainey?" Sam said tauntingly, poking his boyfriends arm.

"Probably not." Blaine said with a smile, which granted a light shove from Sam as he laughed.

-OOOOO-

After breakfast had finished, Sam had responded to a curious text from Finn, and a shower, Sam was ready to finally show Blaine what he had been planning for him.

When Sam walked downstairs, Blaine was more excited than a school girl who just got her first phone call from her crush. He was pacing the hallways, biting his nails, and trying to distract himself on Facebook from his phone. Sam internally guessed it wasn't working because the second he saw Sam he smiled and ran right up to him.

"You really should stop biting your nails." Sam said as he inspected his boyfriends hands.

"Sorry." Blaine said. "I only do it if I get really nervous or really excited. I don't even realize I'm doing it until someone says something."

"You know, when I was little I used to do the same thing." Sam said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Really?" Blaine said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, my mom put hot sauce on my fingers for a week and I quit doing it."

"You don't like hot sauce." Blaine stated.

"Plus, heartburn's a bitch when you're eight." Sam remarked with a laugh as he opened the door.

Blaine almost ran to Sam's car he was walking so fast. The cold was still ferocious as they left the house, but there was no snow falling to Sam's relief. As soon as Sam clicked the button to unlock the car, Blaine hopped in quickly, a giant, excited smile plastered to his face. Sam chuckled and climbed in to the drivers side.

As Sam drove, Blaine tried to get hints of where they were going. When Sam was being unhelpful, he started to try and guess, but failing. Sam laughed at how excited Blaine was. It made Sam's heart beat fast and the butterflies in his stomach to start to flutter around like crazy.

_I should name these damn butterflies, they're around so often. _Sam thought as he turned into his final destination.

It only took Blaine a total of four seconds to put it together. He looked at Sam, pure joy riddled his face. "Sam." he breathed. "How did you…?" He trailed off as he looked around.

"Wes told me that this was your favorite place in the entire world, so here we are." he smiled at Blaine, who had his back on him. Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and lurched forward, taking Sam's face in his hands and pressing his lips to his. Sam was in love with how touchy Blaine was today. He could never get tired of the taste of mint and cinnamon that accompanied Blaine's lips when they met Sam's.

When Blaine pulled away Sam spoke. "Wait until you go inside, that's where the surprise is."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he wasted no time in jumping out of the car, impatiently waiting for Sam to join him.

The Ohio State University Stadium loomed over the boys as they made their way through the snow. Blaine was practically skipping to the entrance, curious to see what awaited him inside.

"Blaine, wait." Sam called to Blaine as he neared the entrance. "You have to wear this." And he pulled out a pink bandanna from his jacket pocket.

"Oh. Alright." Blaine responded with a smile. Sam walked forward, tied the bandana carefully around his boyfriends eyes, and led him inside, directing his every step so he wouldn't fall.

"Sam, I smell cinnamon." Blaine said.

"What?" Sam said dramatically. " I specifically told them no cinnamon! I promise you Mr. Anderson, someone will lose their job for this!"

"Shut up." Blaine said laughing.

When Sam finally had Blaine in the middle of the field, the pair stopped.

"Are you ready?" Sam said.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready." Blaine said excitedly.

Sam removed and smiled as he heard a small gasp escape from Blaine's lips. Blaine looked around the football field, taking in the scoreboard that proclaimed Sam's love for him, he saw the flower petals that swallowed up the entire field and dotted with candles, and most importantly, he saw the football at his feet that was embroidered with a golden bow-tie and his name. His hands flew to his mouth, and Sam saw the tears happen.

_Score! _Sam thought, and he was thankful that his father was able to pull some strings in order for this to happen.

"Sam…." Blaine whispered, not taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him. "How did….?"

"Don't worry about it." Sam said smiling, pulling Blaine into him. "This is all for you, and you should enjoy every second of it."

"Well, you being here definitely makes all of this so much better." Blaine said, looking up at him. Sam felt instant luck in that moment. He was so lucky to have Blaine in his life. They had been through hell and back, and in that moment all of their problems had gone away. There was no such thing as Mercedes, or anger, or judgment. Sam was filled with more happiness than he could put into words and he never wanted to leave that time in his life.

Sam knew that his problems would all come back tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Mercedes and her hateful words, he would have to pretend to like Rachel for the sake of Finn, and tomorrow, he would have to deal with the text message from Puck that appeared on his phone, forgotten in his car.


	22. Kiss & Tell

**Alright! So this is probably one of the shortest chapters in the whole story, but it's an important one is some aspects. However, I'm not completely happy with the way it turned out, but I've been writing it for about three days, and writers block is KILLING me right now. Special thanks to Loki Firefox, Vita Amore Riso and fromallthehysteria for their amazing words and reviews! :) Let me know what you guys think! Only a couple more chapters until the end so your reviews have never been more important!  
><strong>

**Chapter 22 **

_Blaine_

It took Blaine almost fifteen minutes to find all of his clothing the next morning. Blaine made a mental note to remember that when Sam got in the mood, he didn't just toss clothing on the ground, he threw them around the room like he was Thor. Blaine smiled as wandered around Sam's bedroom in his boxers, collecting his clothes.

Sam, who was sitting on his bed, entranced with his phone scoffed quite loudly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, looking up at him.

"Puck REALLY wants me to go and see him today. He says we haven't had a bro date in way too long." Sam said.

"So go." Blaine said. "It has been far too long since you saw he and Finn."

"But I wanna stay with you." Sam whined playfully as Blaine pulled on his jeans. He smiled and walked over to where Sam had dramatically collapsed on his bed.

"Trust me." Blaine said as he crawled on the bed, his face inches from Sam's smile. "If I had my way about it, we would stay in this room forever together, but the laws of society require we see other people and shower at some point."

"Boo." Sam said. "Showers are no fun, and people suck." Blaine laughed loudly.

"Can you just pretend you like people today? Just for me?" Blaine said, contorting his face into his best puppy dog face. Sam tried to resist it, but Blaine knew his will was faltering. After a few minutes he declared his own loss.

Blaine finally found all of his clothing, re-dressed and was heading out the door with a few kisses to Sam before the Evans' returned from church. As Blaine walked across the snowy separation from he and Sam's houses he pulled out his phone, Quinn had texted him, asking how he spent his Valentine's day with Sam, Kurt sent him a picture of the lavish gifts that Sebastian had bought him and his mother was hoping he was safe. As he reached the front porch he told Quinn to come over when she had time, he congratulated Kurt and wished he and Sebastian well. As soon as Blaine opened the door he walked straight up the dark stairway to his bedroom, his phone vibrating just as he reached the top.

**On my way over, doll. **Quinn had responded. Blaine moved faster to get dressed, barely completing the task before the doorbell rang downstairs. As Blaine raced down the stairs, he realized he forgot his phone, but there was no time to retrieve it. He flung open the door to find Quinn and Mike both standing there. Blaine did his best to mask his surprise of Mike's sudden appearance. He wasn't upset that Mike had come, but he thought that letting his surprise show would be rude.

"Quinn! Mike!" Blaine said almost too enthusiastically, bringing them both in for a hug. It had been far too long for Blaine since he last hung out with them.

"Please come in!" Blaine said with a giant smile, Quinn gave him a look.

_Damn. _Blaine thought. _She knows. Of course she knows. Is it really that obvious? Maybe Sam told her? _

Quinn and Mike walked to the couch and took a seat. Blaine occupied his fathers chair and faced them with a smile, Quinn still kept the same look plastered to her face.

"Alright Quinn." Blaine said. "I give. What's with the look?"

"Something is different." Quinn said.

"I got a new haircut." Blaine tried.

"No…." Mike said staring at him thoughtfully. "Quinn's right. Something about you seems…..happier."

"i'm almost done with my therapy sessions." Blaine said.

"How are those going by the way?" Mike said.

"Good." Blaine breathed at the change of conversation. "Dr. Hensley says that I've made amazing progress and he couldn't be happier with the way things have turned out."

"That's so good to hear!" Quinn said with a smile. "I can tell you've made amazing progress Blaine. You do seem much more confident and happier."

"I feel more confident." Blaine said. "I would have never stood up to New Directions like that before."

"That was so badass of you." Mike said.

"I meant every word of it." Blaine responded. "I was so tired of all of these problems that were being caused because of me, so I finally decided to tell people to get over it."

"I'm glad you did it." Quinn said. "You had the courage to tell people things that they didn't want to hear. It was nice to hear someone besides Rachel telling everyone how wrong they were being."

"Because we haven't ever heard her say it before right?" Mike laughed.

"So how was your Valentine's day?" Quinn asked as they all recovered from their poking fun at Rachel.

Blaine's body temperature rose for a second, but he reminded himself to remain calm. "It was actually very good. Sam brought me to the OSU stadium, where he covered the entire field in flowers, had the scoreboard tell me that he loves me and the best part was the football that ad my name on it with a bow tie painted on it."

_Lie. The best part happened later on that night. _Blaine's brain said to him, but he waved the thought away.

"Awwww." Quinn said.

"That's so cool." Mike said. "He's making me look bad!" He joked. "Tina and I just spent the whole day together with a nice little picnic and us telling us how much we love each other."

"Thats still so sweet." Blaine said.

"Tina is such an easy girl to please." Mike responded shrugging. "Or first Valentine's Day, I went over the top, but she didn't really like it. She told me that she would just spend the whole day together, and guess what? It totally worked out. She was so stoked."

"Well, I'm glad you had a god Valentine's Day." Blaine said. "What about you Quinn?" Blaine turned to her.

Quinn blushed for a second before she spoke. "Well originally I was just going to stay home and read romance novels, but just as I got really into one of them the doorbell rang. So I went to the door and I found a box of chocolates sitting on the ground. When I opened the box, I found that all of the little chocolates had four leaf clovers on them and a card from Rory."

"Woah." Mike said in disbelief.

"How cool!" Blaine said. "What a clever kid Rory is."

"It was super sweet, so I called him up and invited him to Breadstix, he had never had spaghetti, so we shared and it was super cute and a perfect Valentine's day." Quinn concluded.

"Are you guys dating?" Blaine asked.

"No." If he asks me to prom I'll go with him, and anytime after that, if he asks, I'll accept. I actually like him a lot. He's super sweet, and a little dorky, but I dated Sam, so I think I'll be just fine." She smiled at Blaine.

Mike busted out laughing, but Blaine responded with a sarcastic "Ha. Ha."

"If I do remember correctly," Mike said through his laughter. "You were the last girl he dated, so you turned him gay."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Blaine smiled and pointed at Mike. "You know Quinn, he has a good point."

"I did not!" Quinn said. "He just realized that he would never get a girl as good looking as me, so he went for you."

Now it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm sure that's exactly what it was."

"Oh my god." Quinn said. "I just figured out what's different about you." Quinn said suddenly. Sweat collected on Blaine's forehead.

_Damn. _Blaine thought.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about Quinn." Blaine lied.

"You're lying." Quinn said, and Blaine dipped his head in surrender. She figured it out. Just as she was about to speak Blaine's phone rang. Looking at the phone next to him he looked to see it was Sam.

"I'm sorry. It's Sam. Give me just a second." Blaine said. "Hello?" he said, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey." Sam was trying to keep his voice light, but something was wrong, and it didn't get passed Blaine.

"What's wrong Sam?" Blaine asked, and at these words Mike and Quinn came into the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Uh, Puck and I were hanging out and something happened." Sam gave up on the happy tone.

"Is everyone alright?" Blaine asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah." Sam's voice was quiet, Blaine shook his head to tell Mike and Quinn everyone was alright, and relief was spread across their faces. Sam continued. "He…. um…."

"What did he do Samuel?" Blaine said.

"Well." Sam said slowly. "He told me how terrible he felt about what happened to me and how much he wished he was there to protect me."

"He told me that too." Blaine said. Now he wasn't nervous. He was just incredibly confused. "Sam, I don't see what the problem is."

"It's not that he told me that." Sam said, irritation creeping into his voice. "It's what he did after. Blaine, he told me that he's in love with me, and he-he kissed me."

-OOOOO-

"Quinn, you're turning everyone gay." Santana accused. Mike and Blaine burst out laughing so loudly in the middle of Lima Bean that people turned to look at them with annoyed and judgmental eyes.

"I do not!" She said, ignoring the boys. "I didn't turn you gay."

"Ooo, solid point Fabray. I'll give you that one." Santana said.

"I don't really get the vibe that Puck is actually gay though." Blaine said as he calmed down. "We all know how much he loves sex, maybe he just found something that he's never conquered and he wants what he can't have."

"That's a good point." Santana said. "Besides, I've had sex with plenty of guys and look where I am."

"Well maybe the guys were all so terrible-?" Blaine teased.

"Nah." Santana waved her hand at him. "I never had Sam in my bed, so it was all good."

Blaine shot her a rude gesture, which she smiled at. "Except for Finn." Santana continued. "He was like a dead fish that never fully dried off."

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked. "Do we just pretend that it never happened?"

"We should not treat Puck differently than we already do." Blaine said. "Right now he probably feels alone and scared, even if doesn't show it. Don't treat him better, and don't treat him worse. It won't do him any good, and it'll make things so much easier for him and for us."

"I agree." Santana said.

"Me too." Mike said.

"As do I." Quinn said.

"Good." Blaine said as he took a sip from his coffee cup.


	23. The Heart Is Hard To Translate

**I know! I'm the worst person ever in all of time of ever! It's been far too long since I last updated, but believe me when I say that the past two weeks have been nuts. I feel so terrible you guys so don't hate me too much! **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! It was a hard chapter to write, but I like how it turned out! Only two more chapters left! Prom, Graduation and an epilogue are in the future, as well as some closure with Mercedes and everyone's goodbye's, so I hope you're all excited for what I have in store! Review like always you guys, don't be afraid! :) **

**Chapter 23**

_Sam_

Sam watched Blaine walk back to his house before his phone vibrated with another text from Puck.

**Come on dude! It's only for a couple of hours. Besides, do you have any other plans today? It's Sunday. Nothing is happening. BRO DATE. BRO DATE. BRO DATE. **

Sam sighed at the slightly annoying text and remembered what Blaine had told him that morning.

**Alright. **He typed back quickly. **I'll be ready in a half hour and I'll head over. **

As soon as Sam hit the send button he walked back upstairs to his bedroom, gathered some clothes and jumped into a quick shower, feeling slightly sorrowful for having to wash the smell of Blaine from his skin. When Sam had gotten out of the shower and dried his hair he found that he had another text from Puck.

**Yes! Let me know when you're on your way! :) :) :) **

It struck Sam as slightly odd that Puck was so excited. Only a couple of weeks ago they were at each others throats, waiting for a reason to punch each other, and now they were texting each other and making plans like they were the best of friends. Before Sam could dwell on it too much he heard his parents return from church. Sam slipped on the Captain America shirt he had in his hand, slipped on his favorite green jacket and his Converse before he decended the stairs.

"Good morning Sam!" his mother said.

"Hi!" Sam responded with a smile. "I'll be back soon. Puck wants to hang out."

"I thought you two hated each other." Sam's dad said.

"Join the club." Sam quipped. "I'll be back soon!" and he opened the door, once again meeting the cold air. He walked quickly to his car, not even waiting for it to warm up. Sam just wanted to get the hangout over with. He had lost a lot of respect for Puck after the explosion at Rachel's house. He was so cruel to Sam and Blaine, that Sam just couldn't find it within himself to look at Puck the same. He knew how much Blaine meant to Sam and he still threw around insults, but at the same time Sam realized that he wasn't completely innocent. Bringing Beth into the fray wasn't fair to Puck either.

As Sam drove to Lima Heights his mind replayed all of the events between he and Puck over the past couple of months. The more Sam thought about it, the more he didn't want to see Puck, but Blaine wanted him to go, so here he was, pulling up to Puck's house.

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket, remembering that he was supposed to alert Puck of his arrival.

**Forgot to tell you I was on my way. D: I'm out front now. **Sam wrote and waited less than patiently for a response. After a few seconds Puck responded.

**It's alright dude. I'll be ready in just a couple of seconds. **

Sam looked up from his phone to study his surroundings. Lima Heights wasn't really the greatest neighborhood. Whenever Sam described Lima Heights he referenced the neighborhood in Friday, everything looked old and like it was all falling apart. You had to have a backbone to make it in the neighborhood, which was why Puck and Santana were so outspoken and tough. Growing up in a place like Lima Heights couldn't have been easy. Sam tried to imagine Blaine in a place like this and chuckled to himself as Puck opened the door to his car.

"Hey dude!" Puck said as he climbed in. Puck looked different. His mohawk was combed into a somehow elegant way. The leather jacket that he was wearing matched so perfectly it looked like Kurt had picked it out and Sam couldn't believe it, but Puck smelled amazing, not like his usual musk of stale cigarettes.

"Hi." Sam said slowly, taking it all in. "Why so dressed up?"

"This?" Puck looked down. "It's just something I threw together."

"Oh." Sam said as he observed. "Looks nice."

Puck smiled broadly as he blushed. "Thanks."

_Did he just blush? _Sam thought. _What the hell? _

As Sam accelerated, he tried to ignore Puck's sudden change of taste in clothing. "So Puck, what do you want to do?"

"Let's get food!" Puck said excitedly. "Pizza sound good?"

"Yes!" Sam said. It had been far too long since Sam had something that greasy and delicious to eat.

"Let's go to Romero's." Puck suggested. "They seriously have the best pizza in Ohio. Have you ever been there?"

"No." Sam said. "I've heard good things about it though."

It was quiet as Sam's last words hung in the air. Sam felt uncomfortable. Something was incredibly off about everything. Sam could feel it in his stomach. The answer was right in front of his face, but Sam was having a difficult time putting his finger on what exactly was up with Puck. To be honest, Sam was starting to get annoyed at the whole situation.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of Romero's Pizza and before he could power off the engine, Puck had almost fallen out of the truck he was moving so quickly. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt, withdrew his keys and got out of the car, where Puck was already waiting by his door.

Sam ignored Puck's eyes as they watched his movements out of the car. Puck led the way inside. The smell of parmesan and pizza attacked Sam's nose, automatically making his stomach growl. Sam and Puck were the only people in the entire place, minus the girl at the cash register and the cook in the back. Puck wasted no time in ordering the largest pizza the menu had to offer, and insisted that he pay for the whole thing calling it 'his treat'.

_His treat? Puck does't give out treats, or even say the word treats. _Sam thought as he filled up his cup with Coke. When he returned to the table Puck was already sitting at he noticed how quickly Puck's leg was bouncing under the table. Sam tried to ignore it as he sat, but when he looked up he saw Puck's big, dumb smile.

"I'm glad we got to hang out dude." Puck said.

"Me too." Sam said in an unsure tone. More silence followed as Puck's leg kept bouncing and Sam traced the rim of his cup with his finger.

"I actually have a reason for bringing you here." Puck suddenly said, his voice was quiet, and Sam looked up, noticing the sweat collecting on Puck's forehead.

_I KNEW IT. _Sam's head shouted. "Oh yeah?" he said, trying to sound casual and keeping his eyes on his cup, still tracing the lip of the cup.

"Yeah, uh…" Puck's hands ran through his mohawk in a nervous manner. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jackass to you lately. I felt like such a piece of shit after what Azimio did to you. I should have been there to protect you Sam." Sam sat forward, his eyes meeting Puck's.

"Puck.-" Sam began, but he was cut off.

"Don't try to make me feel better." Puck said. "Blaine already told me all that stuff about how it's not my fault, but I still fell bad."

"Blaine's right. You shouldn't." Sam said simply.

Puck was silent for a second. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Sam, this year has been one of the toughest years of my life. Beth is so far away, Quinn hates my guts and all the shit with you and Blaine has been a lot for me to deal with."

"I'm sorry Puck." Sam said. "We're all still working on moving forward from everything that happened this year."

"Don't apologize to me." Puck said. "None of this is your fault Sam. I'm the one who is in the wrong here."

"How?" Sam said, confused.

Puck looked into Sam's eyes, and finally Sam saw it. Puck was scared. His eyes were filled with pure terror. Puck sat forward, leaning close to Sam and dropping his voice. "Because I should have protected you more Sam. I should shave been there for you when you needed me." Sam's heart was pounding in his chest, he knew what Puck was going to say just seconds before it came out of his mouth. "I'm in love with you Sam. I know you and Blaine are together, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I want you to be my Prom date. I want to walk into that school with you and show them who I really am." and before Sam could answer, Puck leaned across the table, took Sam's face in his calloused hands and his rough lips met Sam's.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Sam pulled away. "No, Puck." he grunted. "I- uh… I have to go." Sam said, his head was blank. Sam's brain couldn't even produce a proper thought. He left his drink on the table and walked quickly outside completely forgetting that he was Puck's ride home. Sam was just going through the motions of getting in his car, his eyes unfocused. As he accelerated his brain started to work again, and he did the first thing it told him to do.

Blaine answered his phone after three rings.

"Hello?" Blaine answered. Sam was never more relieved to hear his boyfriends voice.

"Hey." Sam said, trying to sound positive, but failing.

"What's wrong Sam?" Blaine asked not falling for the fake happiness in Sam's voice.

"Uh, Puck and I were hanging out and something happened." Sam said, not trying to make Blaine fall for the same fake joy again.

''Is everyone alright?" Blaine asked, a little worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah." Sam almost whispered. His heart was beating fast. Sam wasn't sure how Blaine was going to react. Sam knew he wanted to tell him. He wanted to be honest with Blaine. "He…. um…"

"What did he do Samuel?" Blaine said, urging him on.

Sam swallowed hard. "Well, He told me how terrible he felt about what happened to me and how much he wished he was there to protect me."

"He told me that too." Blaine said. Sam grew irritated that Blaine wasn't the situation as quickly as Sam would have liked.

"It's not that he told me that." Sam said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "It's what he did after, Blaine, he told me that he's in love with me, and he-he kissed me." Sam stumbled over the words, still unable to believe that it happened.

Blaine was silent for a minute. "Um okay." Sam held the phone tight as he tried to decipher Blaine's tone.

_Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. _Sam prayed as he waited for Blaine to speak. When he finally did, it caught Sam off guard.

"How far away are you?" He said, his voice still in an even tone.

"Like five minutes." Sam said as he turned his car.

"Alright." Blaine said shortly. "See you when you get here." and he hung up. As soon as the line was severed Sam felt a hollow feeling take over his stomach. Blaine was mad. Sam pressed harder on the accelerator, making his car move faster so he could get to Blaine.

When Sam turned onto his street he wasted no time worrying about the speed bumps. He turned quickly into Blaine's driveway and walked quickly up to his house, not even knocking on the door before walking in.

Quinn and Mike were there, and as soon as Sam walked into the living room their heads whipped back looking at him. Blaine was no where to be found.

"How mad is he?" Sam said in a low tone.

"He isn't." Blaine said walking in from the kitchen, holding a red coffee cup in his hands.

"You sounded mad." Sam said as he stared at his shoes.

"No." Blaine said, still standing near the kitchen. "Why would I be mad? You nor Puck did anything wrong."

Confusion washed over Sam. "What?" was all he could muster out loud.

"Well, Puck kissed you correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No. He needs chap-stick."

"And you have no feelings for him?"

"No."

"Puck is scared." Blaine said. "He's feeling things that he's never felt before and he's not thinking clearly. He knows that you're in a relationship Sam, but he can't help who he likes. Me being upset about it wouldn't help the situation and it would make things that much more difficult for him. Puck's coming out isn't as easy as it was for you. He feels like he has to maintain this level of badassery and that people are going to view him as weak."

"There's something else…" Sam whispered. Blaine cocked his head in curiosity.

"He asked me to prom." Sam said quietly, looking back at the ground.

"You told him no right?" Quinn said.

"Yes Quinn." Sam said.

"So, what exactly happened?" Quinn asked.

Sam told them the whole story. He told them every detail about Puck's attire, the place they went to and exactly what Puck had said to him.

"Woah…" Mike said to himself when Sam had finished.

"So, what do you plan on doing Samuel?" Blaine said. "You can't avoid him forever."

"I don't know." Sam said, biting on his lower lip.

-OOOOO-

Sam and Puck didn't acknowledge each other for two months, much to Blaine's disapproval.

"You need to talk to him." Blaine said in a low voice so Shuester wouldn't yell at them for talking in class again. " I know you don't want to, but you have to imagine his feelings."

"He's avoiding me too." Sam said, frustrated.

"I'm sure if you really tried, you could find a way." Blaine murmured just as the bell rang. They boys grabbed their bags and walked towards the cafeteria with Tina and Quinn.

"I don't even know what to say." Sam said. "I don't want to pressure him to talk to me if he isn't ready."

Blaine nodded his head in understanding. "I get that, but this isn't really a situation you can wait around for. He graduates next month and you'll never get the chance to clear the air between you two."

"You'll both will always regret not talking to each other." Quinn said. "I know Puck, and right now he's probably in that lunch room, waiting to find a reason to apologize."

"Be the bigger person." Tina encouraged as they entered the cafeteria.

For the past two months, Puck had been eating with Mercedes while Sam ate with Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Mike, Quinn, Rory and Tina. Rachel and Finn were always off doing whatever and Sugar had a special pass to leave during lunch so she 'wouldn't die from poor people food.' Puck and Sam caught each other looking at the other, trying to build the courage to go and talk to each other, but neither ever acted.

As Sam entered the cafeteria he sat down next to Blaine, not feeling too hungry. It only took a few minutes for Puck to finally approach Sam.

"Can we talk?" his voice was gruff and he stared at the floor. Sam's eyes flicked to Quinn who had the told you so face.

"Sure." Sam said shortly. He stood and Puck followed him into the hallway, and as soon as Sam felt like they were in private he turned to Puck.

"I'm sorry." Puck said, still looking at the ground. Sam stayed silent. "You should be mad at me." Puck said when Sam didn't respond. "I was out of line and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year if you want." and he turned to walk away.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked before Puck could get too far. Puck stopped, inhaled deeply and turned around.

"Because the way you make me feel is something new. I want you to be in my life so bad that I made a jackass out of myself. I love you Sam and even if you don't love me back, the way I feel about you is never going to change." Puck walked towards Sam. "I'm not asking you to leave Blaine. I would never ask you to do that. You do have been through enough shit already and I'm not about to start some more." Puck stopped in front of Sam, who swallowed nervously. "Don't go to prom with me. Go with Blaine and have fun." Puck smiled.

"What about you though?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine." Puck said, smile still in tact. "I didn't get to be a badass by feeling sorry for myself, and I won't let you feel bad for me."

"Are you sure?" Sam said.

Puck put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good luck with Blaine dude." Puck said. "You two deserve each other." Sam watched Puck walk down the hallway just as the bell rang and the student body swallowed Puck's figure, Sam's unanswered question floating over their heads.


	24. Prom

******OMG. I know how terrible I am. If you would all like to beat the hell out of me I totally understand. This summer has been nuts! However now I am back and the final chapter of this story will be posted within the next few days. I PROMISE. Please forgive me! Special thanks to Loki Firefox and Vita Amore Riso for their wonderful reviews! **

**Also, if you are reading Nightshift as well I promise I'll get new chapters up for that one soon! I want to write the last one for this one first and I'll be back on track with that one! **

**Please enjoy guys and like always, review, review, review! **

**Chapter 24**

"But you knew the whole time!" Kurt accused as he jabbed a bony finger into Finn's chest , who had a look pure terror because of the last minute ambush in his living room. Blaine had innocently brought up the subject to Kurt over lunch, and he never expected the response he got from him. Suddenly Kurt was enraged and after throwing money on the table for their meal he jumped in his car, and sped home. Blaine didn't even get to finish his meal. "Now Noah is roaming around Lima feeling guilty about something you could have prevented if you just would have talked to him!"

Blaine sat on the Hudson-Hummel's couch, watching Kurt tear Blaine to shreds. Since the last encounter between the two, Sam had been feeling guilty for denying Puck. He kept telling Blaine that he could have done more, and he should have worked harder on making sure that he didn't lead Puck on. Of course Blaine did all he could to make sure that Sam knew he wasn't at fault, but when Puckerman suddenly disappeared without telling anyone, all hope was lost and Sam went back to blaming himself all over again.

"Kurt!" Finn suddenly shouted. "Will you just shut up for like, a second and let me talk!" Kurt huffed an affronted breath as he crossed his arms and looked up at Finn. "Puck told me how he felt about Sam and I told him not to go for it because of how Blaine felt about him." He gestured his hand to where Blaine was sitting on the couch. "What you two dudes have is like me and Rachel. It's special. I told Puck that he needed to say something to Sam about it, but he said not unless Sam and Rachel were friends again. So I made Rachel be nice to Sam for Puck when we went to get some stuff for his hand and he went and told Sam anyways. I had no control over what Puck was doing."

"But now he's missing Finn." Blaine said. "His mom knows where he went, but she's keeping quiet because that's what Puckerman wants. He went away from all of us for a reason."

"So what do we do?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Finn said. "We have to leave him alone. If he wants to see us, he'll come to us."

"Finn-" Kurt began to say.

"No." Finn said. "I know Puck better than anyone, and if we go looking for him, it's just going to piss him off. Leave it alone Kurt." and Finn walked away.

"Finn's right." Blaine said, looking at Kurt, whose mouth fell open.

"But what about Sam?" He said. "He's going to be a mess!"

"Sam will understand." Blaine said as he stood. "All I ask is that we don't bring up the subject of Puck for awhile."

Kurt stood with his arms still strapped across his chest and now his foot began to tap on the ground quickly as he made his decision. "Fine." He finally announced. "I'm not happy about it though."

"I should have went with him….not that I'm more than happy to be here with you Blaine, but I just feel so guilty." Sam was saying as they left Breadstix.

"Okay." Blaine said as he turned around to face Sam, grabbing his face in his hands. "Look at me." Sam's blue eyes traveled from the ground to look into Blaine's hazel irises "Puck does not blame you. I do not blame you. Nobody blames you." Sam's eyes fell back to the ground. "Now, we can go to Prom if you would like, or we can go to a movie, or we could go home and just watch terrible movies."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "No. It's not fair to you."

"Sam I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you I-" Blaine said before Sam cut him off.

"No." he said in a tone that was so soft, Blaine barely heard it. Sam walked forward and slunk his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine could feel Sam heart hammering in his chest, through the layers in his tux. " I want this for you Blaine. We have had such a tough year and I want this for you. You deserve a night to feel special."

" I barely even want to go Sam." Blaine sighed as his hands interlocked with Sam's "The last time I went to a school dance, I almost died. I'm going because I can't wait to see you crowned this year's prom king, right next to Quinn."

"Pssh. I don't even care." Sam said as he hugged Blaine close. "You already make me feel like a king."

Blaine smiled wide as the same old butterflies invaded his stomach. "Seriously, I can think of a couple things we could do instead of going to prom."

Sam chuckled deeply. "Yes, but I wouldn't want to mess up your hair right before we go to prom. Post Sex Hair is definitely not a good look."

Blaine laughed loudly. "Good point." and he hugged Sam close again.

"Let's go." Sam pulled away a after a minute. "If we don't get there soon Quinn will kill us."

Blaine's phone buzzed next to his chest. He pulled it out of his pocket.

**Move your ass Vern Troyer, if I have to sing by myself, you're going to wish you were dead.**

"Apparently Santana will too." Blaine said as he and Sam jumped in the car.

**The theme for prom was Zombie Apocalypse. The whole gym was bathed in a green light and broken replicas of building in Lima were scattered around. The band on the stage were dressed as Zombies and even a few students were sporting some zombie fighting equipment. Blaine's eyes feasted on the sights in front of him. To be honest it was all so… cool. **

"**About time, damn." Santana said as she and Brittany approached the boys. Santana was in a beautiful red gown encrusted with diamonds all over the top half of the front. Brittany was in a black an blue gown, with dashed of white across it. They both looked amazing. "I was wondering if maybe you were letting Trouts McGee here suck all of the heads off all of the abandoned babies in the dumpster behind the school." **

"**I was had a sleepover in a dumpster, but all of the food that the rats left me smelled terrible. I ate it anyways because I didn't want to be rude." Brittany said behind Santana. **

**A moment of silence passed while Blaine just stared at Brittany. "You did awesome with all of this Brit!" Blaine said, trying to change the subject. **

"**I got the idea a couple of days ago when I saw Larry King on TV. Everyone knows he's the most famous zombie out there." Brittany responded as Santana pet her arm.**

"**You both look great!" Sam said. **

"**Duh." Santana said. Brit and I always look the best. We're pretty much the hottest bitches at this school. **

**Suddenly Quinn, Rory, Mike and Tina appeared to Blaine and Sam's right. Quinn looked like a princess straight from a Disney movie in her light green ball gown that matched Rory's tie. Tina was in a tighter dark purple and Black dress that stopped at her knees. Mike matched with her as well. **

"**Finally!" Quinn said. "What took you so long?" **

"**Traffic." Blaine lied quickly, and Sam grabbed Blaine's hand as if to say thank you. "Where's Kurt?" he asked to take the attention of he and Sam for the second time that night. **

"**He and Sebastian went to go make out somewhere." Mike said. **

"**Yeah, they stole our room." Tina said with a small frown. **

"**Rachel and Finn?" Sam asked. **

"**They never showed." Quinn said. "Rachel sent me a text saying that she and Finn had some emergency to take care of, but they wanted all to have fun."**

"**Who cares about Man Hands, and her dopey ass boyfriend? It's almost time for the announcement of Prom king and Queen." Santana said as Figgans took the stage.**

"**It is now the moment you have all been waiting for, Prom King and Queen! Will all of the popular kids now take the stage?" Figgans asked as Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Lindsay Fisher, another Cheerio, took the stage across from Sam, Rory, Lindsay's unnamed date, Benson and Rick "The Stick" Nelson. **

"**Now, the McKinley High 2012 Prom King is…." a drum roll started somewhere behind where the girls stood. "Sam Evans!" Sam stood in his spot with shock on his face. Benson and Rick looked incredibly disappointed, much to Blaine's amusement. Rory and Lindsay's unnamed date clapped for Sam as Rory pushed him forward to accept the crown. Blaine and the others cheered as loud as they could. As Figgans put the crown on Sam's head he found Blaine in the crowd. "I love you." he mouthed and Blaine smiled broadly back at him. **

"**Now, for the announcement of the Queen!" Figgans said into the microphone as it grew silent in the gym again. "The McKinley High 2012 Prom Queen is…" the same drum roll began again. "Mercedes Jones!" Cheers erupted from the crowd again. Santana looked pissed, Quinn started crying and Brittany stood there clapping. Mercedes smiled and moved forward to accept the crown. A small amount of happiness was inside of Blaine for Mercedes, so he politely clapped with the rest of the Glee Club around him. Blaine's eyes flicked over to Sam as he looked like he was going to be sick, but still, he clapped slowly as well. **

**When all the clapping and cheers subsided, Mercedes walked up to the microphone. "Thank you all." she said looking out into the crowd. "I really could not have asked for anything better to end this year. This year has been insane, and I realized that I have been so caught up in myself that I became selfish and I owe apologies to a bunch of people that are here. That's why I'm going to let Blaine Anderson have the dance in my place, with his boyfriend Sam." Blaine's heart stopped. Mercedes eyes met his. "I'm sorry to you both." Blaine nodded and he looked at Sam who was awestruck. "Now let's get it going!" Mercedes said. "Love You Like A Love Song began to play as Blaine and Sam took the middle of the floor, surrounded by their classmates. Every pair of eyes was on them and Blaine felt instantly nervous. He walked slowly towards Sam, trying to ignore all of the people judging around him. As soon as Blaine's hand met Sam's all of his anxiety went away. Blaine's eyes met his and Santana and Mercedes sang for them. **

"**Thank you for making me come." Sam said into Blaine's ear as other couples began to dance around them. **

"**Thank you for being here with me." Blaine said. **

"**I love you Blaine Anderson." **

"**And I love you Samuel Evans." Blaine responded as he pulled Sam closer and melted into his arms on the best night of his life. **


	25. Memories

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter. I KNOW. I've been avoiding this for a very long time on purpose. I **_**REALLY **_**don't want to end this, but I think (and hope) that I've found the proper way to end it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

_-Sam-_

Sam walked up the small hill to the clear field right in front of him. The air smelled delicious, and cool; the sun was hitting the grass just perfectly to pull off a nice, intense green color that complemented the dark mahogany of the trees that towered above the blades. Sam hadn't been here in almost ten years and with each step he took a new memory from the past ten years flashed in his head.

_"Because you intrigue me Samuel Evans. There's something about you that makes me… think too much."_

The sound of loose leaves crunched quietly under Sam's shoes as he kept towards the giant tree in front of him.

_"It doesn't matter Blaine." Sam said quickly his voice full of anger. "When we got to the theatre you would probably leave, just as soon as the movie got interesting. You seem to have a knack for doing that to people."_

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

_"About damn time Blaine." Sam smiled, and he pulled Blaine into him. Finally their lips met again. Sam had waited for this day ever since the day in the park. This time Blaine, didn't taste like celery or show any signs of moving away. Instead he tasted like mint, and was very much planning on sticking around. Sam felt every part of Blaine as they melted together for the few seconds they were connected. Finally Sam pulled away._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Sam said, and Blaine chuckled. Sam had never felt so happy in his entire life."_

Finally Sam reached his destination. He sat right under the tree and the shadows of the leaves gave his exposed arms goose bumps. He mentally noted that he was still lost in his head, but he didn't worry, and let it continue.

_"Alright." Blaine said standing up. He walked over to Sam's bedroom door and stopped. "I love you Samuel." he said in a quiet and timid voice. Sam could hear the nervousness in his tone. Every cell in Sam's body felt warm. Sam felt his heart do a somersault and the butterflies that were in his stomach were going crazy. Sam felt his mouth grow into a huge smile as he responded. "I love you too Blaine."_

Sam smiled at the memory. Blaine was so nervous, but Sam had already decided that he was in love. But he also remembered all of the painful stuff too.

_"I've been lying to you. We all have." Blaine said. "I didn't stay with you the whole time you were in the hospital. I refused to go at first. Mike and Quinn came to my house and made me go. I was only there for a couple of weeks." his sobbing became more intense, and he fell into the bleachers behind him._

_"You…. you weren't there?" Sam said. His stomach hurt. His chest was collapsing onto his heart that was breaking. Sam could hear it in his ears. It felt like someone had punched him in the head. He was so unprepared. Sam unfocused his eyes. The tears were welling up in front of the blue that occupied there once before. Suddenly the anger came._

_"You lied to me?" Sam said, his voice rising at Blaine who just sat there, crying and nodding. "Why the hell did you lie?" he yelled._

_"Because." Blaine said. "You believed in me so much that I made everyone lie to you. I knew the second you woke up how you felt. I could see it in your eyes. To shatter the image would tear you apart." Blaine said. "I only decided to tell you yesterday. Ever since I lost my father, I didn't want to lie to myself anymore, and try to live in a fantasy world with you."_

_"You knew what this was going to do? Why not just keep up the lie Blaine?" Sam yelled again. He was so angry._

_"And let you live in blissful ignorance?" Blaine said standing, his voice was small. He knew what he had done was wrong. "I love you Samuel, I couldn't keep lying to you."_

_"This whole relationship was a lie Blaine! Everything that we have built our relationship was a big lie! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sam could feel the tears on his face as he yelled at Blaine. "I trusted you." he said. "You were the reason I woke up, and now I don't ever want to see you again."_

_"Sam….I'm so sorry." Blaine whimpered, but Sam ignored him as he stormed away towards the parking lot, leaving Blaine just as alone as Blaine had left him."_

_Sam was cut off by Blaine's hands on his face and his lips meeting Sam's. Sam's entire body relaxed and his arms wrapped around Blaine's and Blaine's body was on top of Sam's. It felt so right for Sam to be in that moment, with the person that he truly love connected with him and all of their problems forgotten. Blaine finally broke the kiss, staring into Sam's eyes._

Sam laid back in the grass, a small frown on his face at the painful memories. Sam and Blaine had been through so much over the past 10 years. Sam honestly couldn't believe that everything that happened was actually something real and something so perfect.

_Sam was stunned. His mind was fuzzy and… so were his eyes? Everything was so confusing and happening so suddenly, but at the same time Sam felt like he was moving in slow motion. His heart had literally stopped in his chest and his whole body felt numb. He looked down at Blaine; hair gelled back, and wide and hopeful smile spread across his face. Sam's eyes travelled further down to Blaine's hand where a simple, but perfect gold band was perched in a tiny black box. _

_"Samuel Anthony Evans, will you do me the most perfect honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine said, his huge eyes glistening in the light of the restaurant. Sam looked up at the people surrounding them. Mike, Quinn and Santana were all looking at him with wide smiles on their faces. Sam was actually able to register that Mike had just as many tears in his eyes. _

_Sam looked down at Blaine again. _

_"Of course I will Blaine." Sam managed to croak out. "Nothing in the world would make me happier." _

Sam's thumb traced over the two rings that had been on his hand for almost ten years and a wide smile took over Sam's face.

_Sam's tounge fought for dominance over Blaine's as his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. Suddenly Blaine gathered strength from an unknown place in his body as their mouths separated, and flipped Sam on his back as he ran his hands over Sam's exposed torso._

_"I love you Sammy." Blaine said as their eyes met. _

_"I love you too Blaine. So much. This is the best honeymoon ever." Sam said. _

_"It's about to become better." Blaine said as a lustful look took over his face, and his hands dropped to the waistband of Sam's boxers._

Suddenly Sam heard a shriek close by and he closed his eyes with a smile as the voices drew closer.

"Daddy! Berny won't qwit pulling muh hair!" a little girl whined.

"She keeps taking my stuff and putting lipstick all over it!" an older girl argued back.

"Bernadette, quit pulling hair, and Amy you know you're not supposed to have lipstick. Where did you even get it?"

The little girls voice was quiet as they were only a couple of yards away from Sam. "Auntie 'Tana. She told me it would make me pwetty."

Finally Sam sat up and looked at his daughters. "Amy, you don't need makeup to be pretty, you're already the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

Amy flipped her long, curly dark hair as she looked at her dad. "Aw Papa. Your jus' sayin' dat."

"No." Sam said as his smile grew larger. "I mean it. You are gorgeous."

Amy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as she walked into Sam's open arms and sat in his lap. "Are you sure?" She said in a small voice.

"Positive." Sam confirmed. "Ask your dad." He said looking up at Blaine.

"We wouldn't lie. Blaine said as he sat next to Sam with Bernadette's long blonde hair hitting him in the face as she popped down on his lap.

"Am I pretty too Daddy?" Bernadette said looking back at Blaine with big green eyes.

"Of course." Blaine said. "You two are the most beautiful people in the world, except for only one person."

"Who's dat?" Amy asked, her blue eyes looking concerned.

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and looked at him. "Your daddy." And as the Evans-Anderson girls made sounds of disgusts, Sam and Blaine shared a kiss in the first place they ever had one.

**Okay guys, it's all over. D: I can't believe that almost a year ago I learned about fanfiction and decided to take a whack at creating my own stories. Guys, the amount of favorites, PM's and reviews have been astonishing and I never expected for 10 people to even read it, but I've had almost 500 people read, review and edit these chapters with me. **

**I would personally like to thank Loki Firefox, for his amazing insight. Without him I would have never gotten people to understand the intensity that I was creating in my brain. **

**I would also like to thank Vita. Amore. Riso for her ideas, input and constant upkeep with my story. **

**And of course all 500 of you that have read this. You guys are amazing. **


	26. Epilogues

**Hey guys! To celebrate 23,000 views for this story I have decided to give you all more closure when it came to the characters of Neighbors. I am still incredibly proud of this story and I couldn't be more thrilled that it is still getting notes after all of this time. Thank you all so much and I hope you all enjoy! **

**Blaine/ Sam**- After highschool Blaine went to OU and got his degree in Law, eventually opening up a law office under his father's name, which did very well, as all of Victor's clients moved to his son. Sam became a professional animator, expanding his love for comic books, and after a few years at a small cartoon company, he started his own graphic novel and gained a very decent following. Blaine and Sam stayed married for their entire lives. After their daughters Amy and Bernadette moved away to college, Blaine and Sam moved to northern Ohio and lived comfortably until their deaths.

**Santana**: Santana went to ASU after high school and double majored in Psychology and Cheer. After she graduated at the top of her class, she became a successful psychologist, specializing self-harm and suicidal teenagers. She eventually married Brittany and they had one son named Gabriel Anthony Lopez-Pierce.

**Brittany**- After high school, Brittany joined Blaine at OU and got her degree in Primary Education, much to Blaine's tireless help. She got a job at Sunny Oak Elementary as a Kindergarten teacher, mainly because everyone could write in crayon there. She eventually married Santana and they had one son named Gabriel Anthony Lopez- Pierce.

**Quinn/Rory**- Quinn married Rory directly after high school. After both going to college at Ohio State Community College they moved to Ireland to follow a job opportunity that Rory had gotten at a large business and Quinn happily took on the role of Supermom. They had three boys, Seamus Blaine Flannigan, Samuel Titus Flannigan and Peter Roridan Flannigan as well a girl named Beth Quinn Flannigan.

**Mike/Tina-** Mike became a very successful dancer after high school, and Tina followed a career in music, both going to UCLA. After they graduated and married, they opened a small studio in Lima, Mike taught dance and Tina voice lessons. Currently Bernadette and Amy Evans-Anderson hold the top spots in both categories. The pair never had kids, claiming each student as a child enough for them.

**Puck**- After Puck's early leave from McKinley high, she joined the Army only weeks later. After only two months on the battlefield in Iraq, Puck was killed in action and awarded a Purple Heart for his savior of an autistic soldier.

**Mary/Dwight Evans**- The Evans stayed in their home for many years, raising Stevie and Stacy fruitfully. Every Sunday after Blaine and Sam moved out Mary demanded that the two come and have dinner.

**Violet Anderson**- After her husband's death Violet secured all of the Anderson assets under his name and single-handedly ran a successful law office under his name until Blaine Anderson bought it and made his mother CEO until her retirement. Violet stayed in her home next door to the Evans and eventually became very close friends with Mary Evans.

**Amy/ Bernadette Evans-Anderson**- Bernadette proved to be an amazing student and after her graduation from McKinley she gained full scholarship to Yale, where she became a very dedicated space engineer. Amy had much more trouble in school and did not attend college, but instead became a successful blogger, posting about household designs and ran a successful internet business.

**Kurt/ Sebastian**- Kurt and Sebastian married eventually and became very close friends with Sam and Blaine. They had no kids.

**Finn/Rachel**- Both moved to New York to pursue careers in stage and television acting. They had a daughter named Barbara Shelby Hudson and a son named Neil Richard Hudson.

**Dr. Barnett/ Dr. Hensley**- Both practiced medicine until their deaths.

**Artie/Mercedes/Sugar**- Contact eventually became lost after graduation as all three went on very different career paths.


End file.
